The Potter Twins: Heroes of Two Different Worlds
by Butterlover328
Summary: What if the fates of two highly similar heroes were intertwined? What if the Fates decided to give these heroes a chance for happiness for once, and gave them each other to lean upon? Born as Harry and Percy Potter, sons of Poseidon and Lily Potter nee Evans, the twins have twice the destiny and twice the power. And they'll do anything to protect the ones they love. (No OC's)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with the first revised chapter of the Potter Twins! I know I've been telling you guys that I was going to revise and repost the first ten or so chapters of this story for ages, and now I've finally gotten off my butt and started to do it! I've just finished the Prologue a few minutes ago, so my beta hasn't even seen the finished chapter yet. But I wanted to post something while I was on Spring Break, so I figured this would be the best choice since I've been busy. Hopefully I'll be able to revise the rest of the chapters in a timely manner so I can post them on a weekly basis like I used to, or at least a bimonthly basis. I want to get back to a regular schedule, but I just haven't had the time, so I'm hoping posting the revisions will get me back on track so I'm at least on a regular schedule for the rest of the school year and partway into the summer, which is when I get most of my writing done.**

 **Anyways, that is what's been going on with me recently. I'm going to let you guys go so you can start reading the actual chapter. I hope to see you guys in a week or two with the next update, so I'll see you guys later. Bye!  
~Butterlover328**

 **(P.S. Because it's the first chapter, I've got to include a disclaimer, so here it is.** **I don't own anything from Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. All rights go to Rick Riordan and JK Rowling.)**

Harry and Percy Potter were always inseparable until the accident that claimed their mother's and stepfather's lives. The twins were almost completely identical, with messy raven-black hair and blue eyes that turned sea green for Percy and emerald green for Harry when they were eight months old. Their mother and stepfather sometimes had to use a spell to identify the twins when one of them needed something.

The "accident" in fact wasn't an accident at all. On Halloween when the twins were one, the darkest wizard of the times, Lord Voldemort, attacked the Potters. He was after the "Chosen One", the child that was supposed to be the end of him. What he didn't realize was that the prophecy was fake, and it was merely a ploy for an old coot to gain power beyond measure.

Right before the attack, the twins were watching sparks fly out of their stepfather's wand. Their mother watched the three of them in amusement, and saw the excitement in the boys' eyes as they gazed upon the wondrous sight. After a while, she checked the time and noticed that it was time to put the twins to bed, so she scooped up the boys and started to walk up the stairs, a content smile lazily lying on her face as she held her boys close to her, and she wondered if life could get any better than this peaceful moment.

All of a sudden, the door blew open and a dark figure entered the house. The twins' stepfather jumped up and brandished his wand, and he told his wife to take the kids and run while he held off the intruder. The figure smirked mockingly, sending off only a few spells at the man, killing him in seconds before he slowly ascended the stairs, as if to give the woman time to make fruitless attempts to escape.

Blasting open another door, he smirked as he saw their mother defenseless stretching her arms to shield her babies. She implored him to kill her and leave the twins alone, and the figure demanded for her to step aside, but when she refused to move, the figure grew frustrated and killed her, unknowingly committing the act that would lead to his downfall. Stepping over her dead body, Voldemort faced the twins. Wormtail had told him the one with emerald eyes was Harry and sea-green eyes was Percy, but Voldemort, who was colorblind, couldn't tell the difference between the two. Because he couldn't figure out which one was the child destined to end him, he decided to just kill them both and raised his wand at the boys. They were lying in their crib, their eyes wide with tears as they realized they lost something, but didn't understand what they had lost. The sight would have made almost anyone hesitate, and if Voldemort had a complete soul he probably would've paused at their expressions. However, since he had been corrupted by creation of his horcruxes, he just raised his wand again and said the words that killed many others before.

"Avada Kedavra."

A green blast of energy shot out of his wand and raced towards the Potter twins as Voldemort grinned in anticipation of his victory. The twins eyeballed the incoming spell as it veered towards them, unable to do anything in the time that it took to reach them. However, they didn't need to do anything at all. Their mother had already done the work, and they were the ones to reap the benefits of her hard work and sacrifice.

Lily had taken interest in Greek Mythology, and through a few trips to the Restricted Section at Hogwarts, had found out that the gods of old still existed and continued to interact with mortals all the time. After several visits to the Forbidden Library during her time as an Unspeakable, she had discovered a way to contact them. and she had met Poseidon. The god was enthralled by the witch, and after a few months, Lily discovered she was pregnant. Poseidon warned her that she was in danger, and so she went to her friend and explained the situation to him. James had agreed to help, and so they married to hide the identity of the twins' true father. When she found out that Voldemort was after her family, she contacted Hecate to try to find a way to protect her sons, and the goddess had directed them to the River Styx. With a blessing from the goddess the twins had been dipped into the river. There was a price however, the blessing of the Styx would be destroyed if they were hit directly with the killing curse, as the Fates had decreed would happen. So when Voldemort sent the killing curse at the twins, the blessing reflected it back towards the caster before being destroyed, leaving a distinctive lightning bolt scar on their foreheads, Harry's on his left side and Percy's on his right, hidden from view by his hair. Harry's eyes also changed to emerald green, the color of the killing curse. Voldemort's soul split into two pieces, one of which tried to enter Harry as the last escaped through the window in the nursery, but the last burst of power from the blessing of the Styx burned the soul shard, sending it directly to the underworld and the twins passed out from exhaustion as their blessings disappeared.

Minutes later, Albus Dumbledore apparated into the nursery and grimaced as he saw the corpse. He then proceeded to the crib where the twins were located and was relieved when he saw the boys' chests moving up and down. He quickly skimmed over the boys and was excited to see the scar on Harry's forehead, not noticing the one hidden underneath Percy's hair. When he heard Trelawney give the prophecy, he left the room to contact the Order so quickly that he never heard the second prophecy she announced. Dumbledore stroked Harry's hair, revealing the fresh scar on his forehead and smiled.

"I have very big plans for you, my boy. You're going to extend my power even further than it was before." Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his ancient blue eyes glowing brightly. He looked down at the oldest child, and wondered what he was going to do with the spare. He wasn't the child of the prophecy, so he obviously wasn't too powerful, but nevertheless magical twins were always special. He'd have to separate the twins and make sure they never got in contact again. It wouldn't be good if they were raised together, after all. Harry needed to be subservient, and if his older brother took it upon himself to bear the burden that Harry needed to undertake, Dumbledore's plans would go astray. But where would the boy go? He needed some place to keep him where he can still be useful. After all, he is the Potter heir, and in order for Dumbledore to access their vaults he could not have a hand, directly or indirectly, in the death of the heir. The man silently cursed the Potter that put that stipulation in the Heir Ascendency Contract, and narrowed his eyes in thought. He was well aware that the amount of time he was spending making the decision clashed with the short amount of time he had left. He sighed. If only he knew how to unwind the twin bond, then this matter would be settled. Unfortunately, that was ancient and powerful magic that was lost centuries ago, and thus Dumbledore had to come up with another option for how to hide the boy.

Finally, he decided to send the Percy to an Order of the Phoenix member who was who was gathering allies in America by the name of Sally Jackson. She was devoted to Dumbledore, she didn't know the Potters very well as she was a couple years younger than them and had been in Hufflepuff, and she was a muggleborn, so she wouldn't know how to raise the boy like a Pureblood heir should be raised. With that matter settled, he decided to send Harry to his muggle aunt and her family until he received his Hogwarts letter. He knew that Lily's sister hated magic, and with a spell or two, Dumbledore could magnify it so that her family raised the boy to be subservient and eager to please. His eyes twinkling as a plan formed in his mind, he summoned a quill, ink pot, and two pieces of parchment. After penning two letters, one for each caretaker of the twins, he summoned the twins' carrying baskets and spelled two blankets to swaddle the babies and placed each of them in a basket, putting their letter in the correct basket.

Dumbledore glanced at the twins, hoping that the theory about twin bonds disintegrating on their own with enough distance was correct, and called for Hagrid, waiting only a few minutes for the half-giant to appear as he placed Percy under a silencing charm to hide the fact that the boy was alive.

"Yes, Dumbledore sir?" Hagrid asked.

"Hagrid, my friend." Dumbledore greeted, his grandfatherly facade well in place. "I need you to take Harry Potter, our own Boy-Who-Lived to his aunt's house so that he may be with his only remaining family for tonight." Hagrid took Harry into his arms but saw the boy's twin still in the crib.

"What about Percy sir? Should I take him too?"

"I'm afraid not, Hagrid. Harry is the only surviving member of the Potters." Dumbledore quickly lied, a forlorn expression crossing his face for effect.

"P-poor Harry. Lost his b-brother and parents in the same d-day." Hagrid blubbered, falling for Dumbledore's act.

"Yes, such a shame that an influential family was wiped out tonight. But we must consider the future. Harry defeated Voldemort, if only for a while, and I believe that he may rise again after he regains his strength. Harry will need to be ready by then, and where else could he train at other than Hogwarts? He just needs to hide in the muggle world until he's eleven to be safe from the reporters and any stray Death Eaters that may decide to avenge their lord." Dumbledore explained. Hagrid looked grim and turned to go out the doorway, little Harry cradled in his arms.

As soon as Hagrid was out of sight, Dumbledore picked up Percy and apparated to New York City, where Ms. Jackson lived. He knocked on the door of her apartment and left a letter on the blanket he conjured up for the baby before leaving with an audible "crack". Sally opened the door as soon as he left with her wand hidden up her sleeve; ready to shoot off a spell at the first sign of trouble. When she didn't see anyone, she was slightly confused until the silencing charm that had been placed on Percy wore off, and he started to cry. Sally instantly picked up on the sound and was surprised to see the child at her door. After a second, the wind blew past her face and she noticed the biting nature of the blast, and rushed to scoop up the child and bring him into a warm and safe environment.

Sally glanced around her apartment to find a spot to place the child in until she figured out her next move, and when she didn't find one, she pulled out her wand to transfigure a blanket into a crib. After she set him down, she noticed the letter that was tucked into the basket he had been in, and opened it up, hoping to get some more information as to how this child happened to be placed on her doorstep.

 _"To whom it may concern,_

 _This child is a squib and our family wants nothing to do with it. Do with it what you want. Tell no one how you got it or where it came from. We will deny all plausibility or any claim you may try to pull on us. Do what you wish with it, but do not try to connect it back to us, or you will regret it."_

Sally crumpled up the letter and decided to take her new son to Gringotts in the morning for an Inheritance Test. She didn't believe that he was a squib for a second, as the baby seemed to emit power, almost like a scent. Suddenly, she got this nagging feeling that she should ward the apartment beyond its already powerful protections, and threw up several Notice-Me-Not and Repelling Wards and spells until the nagging feeling decreased and finally left her. She turned to her new son and raised her eyebrow in suspicion. Sally had learned long ago to trust her instincts, and if she was going to take care of him, she had to learn what was coming after him.

However, she was satisfied with her protections for now, and so she decided to tuck in and get a good night's rest, as she felt she would desperately need it for the days to come.

When Sally Jackson arrived at Gringotts on November 1st, she had just ducked and weaved through the masses of people who were celebrating Voldemort's defeat in Diagon Alley and had lost some of her famous and valued patience. She took several deep breaths to calm down before she nodded at the guards beside her before she calmly entered the bank with her new son clutched to her chest. She went to an empty teller and waited for him to acknowledge her.

"Yes?" The goblin asked rudely, flicking a glance at her and the child before going back to his record book.

"I have recently come into the custody of this child and would like to see if he could take an inheritance test please." Sally said politely, not wanting to anger the goblin.

"Name?"

"Sally Jackson."

The goblin made a mark in it's book. "Very well. If you will head to the cart, tell Griphook to send you to room 501. NEXT!"

When Sally walked to the cart, the goblin noticed the child she was holding and pressed a button on the control panel, allowing a seat for the child to be placed in so he didn't fall and die. Sally's lips curled upwards in a smile and she nodded, proceeding to strap the child into the chair tightly. She then sat in the normal seat next to the child.

"Room 501 please."

The goblin nodded and sped off, making a series of twists and turns. They even made a loop-de-loop before suddenly stopping short.

"Room 501. Wait here until I return." The goblin said before walking off. Sally took this time to play with the child for a bit, tickling him and playing peek-a-boo before the goblin returned.

"Right this way." He said, not waiting for her before taking off again. Sally fumbled with the straps on the seat before hoisting the child on to her hip and following the goblin into a long hallway of doors and spires. The goblin stopped in front of one of these doors and knocked four times before a call of "Enter!" was heard.

"I will return when you are finished." The goblin said before walking back towards the cart.

Sally opened the door to Room 501, and she glanced at the name on the door before she entered, closing the door quietly rather than letting it slam shut. The goblin, Borack, was sitting at a table, grunting once when she entered.

"Sit down." He said, still not looking at her. When she did, he waited several minutes to make her feel uncomfortable before looking up at her.

"You wish to perform an inheritance test on this child?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. He was brought into my care last night and I am unsure of his identity." Sally stated after being startled by Borack suddenly breaking the silence that had previously hung in the room.

The goblin nodded and handed her a silver polished knife before taking out a small bowl. "Make a small incision on his palm, deep enough to cause him to bleed but shallow enough that he doesn't bleed out, and squeeze his hand until seven drops of blood fall onto this bowl. I will heal the cut, and then I will return in a few minutes with the test." He took out a piece of parchment and a blood quill, and handed them to her.

"This is the required contract that will bind me to using the blood only for this Inheritance test and disposing of it properly, as well as a client/goblin confidentiality agreement so that I am also bound to silence on the Inheritance of the child except when I am with you and/or the boy. As you were the one who brought him here, you will be the only one I will be able to speak with, even if he gets returned to his original guardians or even someone new." Borack explained. Familiar with the procedure, Sally quickly signed off on the parchment, and watched as the goblin did as well, before he rolled up the parchment, sealed it, and set it aside.

"Now, would you feel comfortable making the incision, or shall I?" He asked.

"I think you should, I'm afraid I might make it too deep if he squirmed, and you're probably more experienced than I am."

"Very well." Borack nodded. He instructed her to hold the child's hand as still as she could, and carefully made a thin cut on the boy's palm before he instructed Sally to squeeze the baby's hand. He counted out the seven drops of scarlet blood as they fell, and as soon as the seventh had splashed into the bowl, he waved his gnarly hand over the boy's smooth one and instantly healed the cut. Borack took the bowl in his hands and nodded.

"I shall return in a few minutes with the results. Wait here, and I will be back as soon as possible." Borack announced, before briskly walking into the room behind his desk. As he said, he exited the room a few minutes later with a rolled up parchment in his hand.

"Now, are you ready to see the results?" He asked. Sally nodded once.

"I am." Borack glanced at her to determine if she was lying, but decided that she wasn't and revealed the parchment.

 _Perseus Remus Potter_

 _Born: July 31st, 1993_

 _Mother: Lily Potter (Deceased)_

 _Father: Poseidon (Immortal)_

 _James Potter (Deceased)_

 _Sibling(s): Harry James Potter (twin)_

 _Status: Demigod / Wizard_

 _Titles: Son of Poseidon, Potter Heir_

Needless to say, both Sally and Borack were surprised, yet for different reasons. While Sally was still trying to process that the Greek gods she learned about in primary school, Borack turned and gave an order to one of the guards that stood outside his door to fetch Grimstone and Bloodclaw, the Potter and Jackson account holders. When they arrived, Borack quickly let them in and introduced Grimstone to Sally, as she and Bloodclaw have had correspondence before.

"So young Perseus was brought into your care, hmm? And what of the location of his brother?" Grimstone questioned derisively.

"I am unsure, Manager Grimstone. The only explanation I received was this letter, which I am assuming to be false due to the results of the inheritance test." Sally replied, handing over the crumpled letter as she mentioned it. Grimstone pursed his lips for a moment in grudging acceptance, then turned to Bloodclaw.

"Your client at least has done some reading on goblin manners, much better than the rest of the ignorant wizards that enter this bank, acting like they are superior to us." He admitted, before waving his hand over the letter. His eyes narrowed as he looked over the results that only he could see, and his teeth were bared in anger as he ripped up the letter into several pieces.

"That fool Dumbledore's magical signature is all over that damned letter. He came in last night and demanded that I let him have control of the Potter family accounts as the magical guardian of the Potter Heir. I had him thrown out, but I don't doubt that he will try to get control of the accounts once again."

"So what do we do? How do we stop him from doing this?" Bloodclaw asked, having also been acquainted with Dumbledore in this manner a few decades ago after the death of Sally's parents, who he had believed were the end of the Jackson line. The man still didn't know that Sally was Lady Jackson and not a muggleborn as she had posed as while in his vicinity, which Bloodclaw counted as a success due to the fact that he had come up with the ruse.

"If I may," Borack interrupted, well aware he was taking a huge risk by addressing his superiors in such a manner. "Perhaps a legal adoption can put him off the trail for now, as that would make Sally the magical guardian of Perseus, but it wouldn't diminish the Potter blood that runs in his veins."

Bloodclaw thought for a moment, then agreed, though his mind was somewhere else. Borack quickly rummaged through his desk and found the correct papers for Sally to sign, which she did quickly and with only a slight wince from the sting of the blood quill. Borack quickly copied the documents and handed the originals to Sally, and once Grimstone checked everything over to make sure it was in order, he rolled up the parchment and informed Sally that she would be receiving the key to a trust vault for Percy's education and care and the bank statements for that vault in due time, before he briskly exited the door and slammed it shut.

"Lady Jackson, before you leave, I have some business to discuss with you. Once you have finished here, please come to my office so that we may take care of it." Bloodclaw stated. Sally nodded her assent, and with a gestured farewell, Bloodclaw proceeded to exit the office in a similar manner as Grimstone, albeit shutting the door quieter.

Sally turned to Borack as he was shuffling papers. Borack gave her a quick glance, but didn't say anything until he was finished.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. I'll drop off these papers in the appropriate places, but unless you have another matter to discuss with me, you may proceed to Manager Bloodclaw's office."

"Thank you Borack. This certainly went a lot smoother with your help." She said, shifting Percy onto her hip as he grabbed some of her hair and placed it in his mouth.

"Don't waste my time with frivolous gratitude. Your expenditures for this visit will be transferred out of your account within the next hour. Shut the door on your way out and hurry to Manager Bloodclaw's office before he decides your visit is a waste of his time and shuts you out." Borack stated, his eyes back on his work to regain a bored air around him, though Sally could see a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, of course. May your gold always flow." She stated, ducking into a shallow bow as she stated the customary end of conversation.

Borack's eyes gleamed with something akin to kindness as he answered. "And may your enemies always fall at your feet, Lady Jackson."

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the rewritten Prologue. Obviously, quite a lot was changed from the original, but I felt like my writing style has matured over the years, and I wanted to update the story so that the beginning reflected that change. There's a lot of stuff that will clash for a while until the revision is complete, especially when it comes to ideas that I originally had and decided to change a couple of years later. Anyways, I said my piece at the beginning, so I hope to be back with the next revised chapter within a week or two. So I'll see you later, guys. Bye!  
~Butterlover328**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with the next revised chapter of the Potter Twins! This one was practically rewritten completely due to the fact that this was the chapter that always made me cringe whenever I read it. I'm sorry that I haven't gotten it out sooner, but I did say it would be a week or two until the next reposted chapter. This one just took the full two weeks. (In my defense, it's exam week this week as well as the end of grading period, so I've had a lot of homework and studying to do to prepare.) Anyways, I know you guys want to get onto the next chapter, so I'll see you guys later. Bye!**

 **~Butterlover328**

"Mom! Got the mail!" Percy exclaimed as he entered the shabby apartment, setting down the moving newspaper and a few letters and bills on the counter as he returned home from doing chores for old Mr. Clemons downstairs. He had just turned eleven today, and Smelly Gabe went to Vegas so mother and son could celebrate.

To keep up with things in Magical Britain, Sally had subscribed to the Daily Prophet and was surprised to learn that Percy's twin brother had been lauded as the savior of the Wizarding World, even though he had been an infant when Voldemort was defeated. Sally remembered when Percy had been that young, and couldn't imagine how anyone believed such a wild tale, but nonetheless, she knew that the twins were going to have a difficult time while at Hogwarts.

Percy had taken a while to get used to the idea of magic, but after Sally had shown him a few spells with her wand when he was nine, he had quickly grown to love it. Sally had put him in martial arts to get used to dodging as well as Cub Scouts to learn several skills he would need when he was older, including how to shoot accurately, thankfully with a bebe gun instead of a real one. (She loved her son, but he was a terrible shot. She only hoped that getting a wand would improve it.) She almost couldn't believe how fast he was learning, despite having bad ADHD and Dyslexia, which were unfortunately the perks of being a demigod. When she found out he had accidentally used his magic on his contacts so he could read after being called an idiot by Smelly Gabe and bullies in his third grade school (he was later taken out of that school when he told his mother that there had been a stalker on the playground with one eye watching him), she hugged him and told him that he made her extremely proud, even if he hadn't known what he did until she explained magic to him a year later.

Sally walked into the kitchen and saw her son sitting at the countertop looking through the letters and smiled as she thought about how much he's grown over the years. Percy had grown to be 4'11, a healthy weight and lightly toned. With Percy now able to read easier thanks to his magically altered contacts and help from Sally, he had been doing a lot better in school, soaking in everything he learned and not being afraid to ask his mom to explain something he didn't get. Instead of getting the C's that he had before, Percy had started getting A's and B's, being congratulated by his teachers for "finally taking his academic career seriously". (Sally had wanted to hex his teachers for that comment. He had been trying, but they took one look at his record and dismissed him as a troublemaker that didn't care about learning.)

His raven black hair was being held up from his forehead with his right hand, showing the lightning scar Dumbledore conveniently missed that fateful Halloween night as his eyes scanned the words on the envelopes, his face brightening up when he found the letter she expected to arrive today, his Hogwarts Letter.

"Mom! It's here! My Hogwarts letter is here!" Percy exclaimed, excited to finally get the letter he's waited for the past two years. Sally walked over to the countertop and read the words she expected to appear in emerald green ink.

 _"_ _Mr. P. Jackson_

 _Ms. Jackson's Apartment_

 _East 104th and 1st_

 _New York City, New York_

 _United States of America, 10029"_

Percy held the letter in anticipation, almost scared to open it as he looked up at the woman that's raised him for the past ten years of his life. Sally gave him a reassuring smile, so he broke the seal and read the letter inside.

 _"_ _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf_

 _Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Jackson,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We away your owl by no later than July 31st._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress"_

Percy reread the letter twice before it sank in. "I'm going to Hogwarts!" He exclaimed, screaming at the top of his lungs. Sally quickly shushed him so that he didn't earn the ire of the neighbors, and right after he realized his mistake, he covered his mouth with his hand for a moment. However, his excitement was palpable, and he lowered his hand from his mouth.

"I'm going to Hogwarts." He whispered, buzzing with glee. Sally smiled warmly, her happiness evident as well.

"Congratulations Percy!" She proclaimed, giving her son a hug. They stayed that way for a few moments, basking in each other's presence, before they finally let go of each other. After a moment, a thought struck Sally, and she snapped her fingers to get Percy's attention.

"Do you know what this occasion needs? Some blue cookies." Sally said, walking to the other side of the countertop.

"Yeah!" Percy shouted, running to join her as she pulled out the materials needed for the cookie dough. For the next hour, the two joked around as they made the cookies and a subsequent mess after Percy had thrown some flour at his Mom, starting a food fight as they waited for the cookies to bake, which ended as soon as the cookies were ready. The two didn't wait for the cookies to cool before they took the first bite, savouring the gooey chocolate chips and the warm, soft cookies they were encased in. Soon, the entire tray of cookies had been devoured by mother and son and they sighed in content, neither one of them wanting to end the moment.

Eventually, Percy's ADHD got to him and he itched to do something, so he broke the contented silence.

"Hey Mom, can you help me write my reply for Hogwarts?" He asked. Sally smiled.

"Sure honey. Let me just clean up first, okay? Why don't you get the pen and paper?" She replied. Percy nodded enthusiastically and raced to get what he needed. After Sally cleaned up the kitchen, the two of them spent the next twenty minutes working on the letter, and then once they sent it off with the owl that had been waiting patiently by the fire escape, Sally remembered something.

"Percy, we haven't opened your presents yet!" Percy's eyes widened with realization, and he started bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Can we, Mom? Can we please?" He begged. Sally faked a look of contemplation for effect.

"Hmm…" She hummed, as if thinking really hard on it. "I don't know. Have you been a good boy today?" Percy giggled, nearly causing Sally to break her facade.

"I have! I walked Mrs. Bready's dog and cleaned up after it, I took out Mr. Clemons' trash, even though it was really stinky, and I even washed Mr. Carr's car!" He declared.

"I see. Then I guess you do get to open your presents today!" Sally exclaimed. Percy whooped in excitement, and ran into the living room of the apartment, where they always opened up presents, and jumped onto one of the couches. He sat upright, but waited for what felt like forever for his Mom to get the gifts, even if it had actually only been a few minutes.

Finally, Sally finished carrying all the presents into the living room, and she handed Percy the first gift she wanted him to open. Slowly, he unwrapped the gift, as if opening it too quickly would ruin it, until the temptation grew too strong and he ripped open the gift, smiling as he reached into the box and pulled out a bag full of blue candy from Sally's workplace.

After a few small trinkets, Sally handed him the biggest box yet. Percy tore into it with fervor, and she watched with hidden glee as Percy's eyes widened in surprise as he saw what was inside. He reached into the box and gaped as he pulled out the newest NERF gun on the market, a Hornet AS-6. He stared at his mother, who grinned and held up the gun that had been behind her back, already loaded with NERF bullets. Percy ran to the bathroom, clutching the box as Sally chased after him. He locked the door and started to rip open the packaging so that he could load the foam bullets into the gun.

Once he was ready, he cocked the NERF gun and ran out of the bathroom with a yell, shooting the foam bullets at his mother as he ducked under hers. The battle waged on for several minutes as Percy and Sally found cover behind the walls and furniture, and their laughter rang out through the apartment.

Eventually the two collapsed as they tried to catch their breath, and matching wide grins were spread across their faces.

"That was awesome. Thanks Mom!" Percy exclaimed, rolling across the floor to meet her in a hug.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, we have to discuss our plans for the next few days, okay? We need to figure out when we're going to get your school supplies and meet up with Harry if we can."

"I'm going to see Harry outside of my dreams?" Percy asked, shock written all over his features.

"Of course you are! You're both going to Hogwarts, aren't you?" Sally asked, a smile stretched across her face.

Percy realized his mistake and flushed in embarrassment. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Sally ducked her face into her hands to hide her laughter as she remembered the day that Percy told her about the dreams. He had just turned five years old when he had told her about the boy in his dreams that looked like him. She had been confused at first, but when he told her more about him she realized that it had been Harry he was talking to and informed him of his twin's existence.

The boys had grown pretty close over the years as they talked nearly every night in their dreams about all sorts of things, including their home lives. Sally had been trying to find ways to have Harry placed in her custody after the atrocious behavior Percy told her Harry talked about his relatives, but every attempt she had made to try to do it the muggle way had just ended in the lack of a case for the muggles who went to investigate the claims. Sally had tried to go retrieve Harry herself a few times while Percy had been in boarding school, but Dumbledore hadn't granted her permission into the wards and she couldn't get in, as he had believed Sally wouldn't need it. She found out that the manipulative wizard kept a close eye on the wards at Privet Drive 24/7, and he controlled who was allowed in at all times. Any muggles that he didn't like or wizards were immediately apprehended, and they were either repelled by the wards or were obliviated. However, she vowed not to stop trying until she succeeded, and maybe she'll be able to help him more once the twins finally met in person.

The two spent the rest of the day just hanging out and planning out their trip to Diagon Alley. Sally had decided that they would go the next day after taking an international portkey to London early so they didn't have to deal with too much jet lag, and hopefully they could meet up with Harry for the day. If not, Percy would simply have to wait until they were on the Hogwarts Express to meet up. Percy hoped that he would get to see Harry earlier, as he had so much he had to tell his brother! He also wanted to give him a few gifts that he had saved up for, as he knew that Harry hadn't gotten many gifts at the Dursleys, and none of them were gifts that he actually liked.

As he laid in bed that night, his mind swirled with thoughts and memories as he imagined what Hogwarts would be like. Percy really hoped that he would have a great time there with Harry. They already had such a great relationship in their mental space, but he wasn't sure how that would translate to the physical world, especially since they only saw each other in their mental space for a few hours at a time. He was slightly worried that spending so much time together would cause them to get into a fight and Harry would hate him forever.

Percy shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head as he tried to direct his thoughts into a more productive path, but it wasn't going to work tonight. Thinking about Harry and Hogwarts led Percy to think about the houses. His mother had told him all about the Hogwarts Houses when he was first introduced to the Wizarding World, but he had no idea which one would be his home for the next seven years (which, knowing his track record, wasn't going to be likely in the first place) He'd put a lot of thought into it, but he was still wasn't sure what his house would be. Would it be Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? Gryffindor or Slytherin? Well, he wasn't the most ambitious or sly person, but he was extremely cunning, especially in a fight, so while Slytherin might not be the best house for him, it could potentially work. He knew that he was extremely loyal, especially to Sally and Harry, so Hufflepuff was an option, but he was impatient and that was not a Hufflepuff trait.

Once his dyslexia problem was solved he was a fast learner, so Ravenclaw was another option, but he only did it to improve his grades, not for knowledge's sake, which made him think he wouldn't fit into that house as much as the others. And while he was certainly brave enough to stand up to any bullies (including Smelly Gabe), his mother taught him to use manners and be respectful, even if he forgot to be when he was angry. So while he wouldn't be a perfect fit for any of the houses (and he didn't think that anyone truly was), he could technically fit into any of the houses.

Eventually, he decided to just try to go to sleep, and so he rolled over in his bed to try to get in a more comfortable position. In doing so, he noticed a tiny, beautifully wrapped box that sat innocently on his , he reached for it and carefully picked off the wrapping paper until he unfolded a breathtakingly beautiful oyster. Opening the oyster, he saw a note and a bright blue pearl. He took out the note and opened it, reading it aloud in a whisper.

 _"_ _Dear Percy,_

 _I am sorry I haven't been able to contact you. My brother wouldn't allow me to, but I still wanted to give you something for your 11th birthday, so I'm giving this to you in secret. I know that it's not much, but I wanted to show you that I care for you and I wish I could be there for you and your brother. I wish I could finally see you in person, but the time isn't right yet. Just know that I am proud of you and even if I can't be there for you, I'm still watching over you._

 _Dad"_

"He's alive. My dad's alive. But why would he need permission from his brother to see me?" Percy asked himself. He wondered if he should go to his mom and ask her about it, but he hesitated, as he knew he was keeping Harry waiting, so he put the oyster back on his nightstand and decided to ask his mom about it in the morning. He closed his eyes and willed himself to fall asleep, and he barely noticed that all his raging thoughts had quieted as he slipped off into a deep sleep, his exhaustion catching up to him after a long day.

Harry had been waiting for him in the mental space they had created as a bridge between their minds. As soon as Percy arrived into the dreamscape, he launched himself into a hug, enveloping Harry with his arms as his mouth spouted off exclamations about everything he and Sally had done that day. Harry had been expecting this, and even though he wasn't completely comfortable with it, he had started to grow used to his brother's overly-tactile behavior and so he forced himself to not flinch as Percy encased him. After Percy let go of Harry, he launched into a discussion about how their birthdays were spent. Harry told him about the half-giant named Hagrid that had burst into where the Dursleys were spending the night and terrorised them. When he got to the part about Hagrid giving Dudley a pig tail, Percy spent ten minutes laughing his head off, causing the other boy to do the same before continuing with the story.

Harry had promised to meet Percy and Sally in Diagon Alley the next day, saying that he would convince Hagrid to wait for a few hours so that the two didn't have to get up too early due to the time difference. Percy grinned with excitement and thanked his brother profusely, as he told his twin that he had been worried they would miss each other. After they each went through their accounts of the day, Percy asked him if he had received a small gift box. Harry said he had, but that he hadn't been able to open it before Hagrid arrived and had barely been able to hide it from everyone. Percy wouldn't tell him what was in it, and wrenched a promise from Harry that he would open it the next morning, as the younger boy had always been an early riser, even when he tried to go to sleep longer to spend more time with his brother.

The hours flew by in a flash as the brothers unloaded everything from the previous day, and Harry hadn't realized that he was starting to wake up until Percy pointed up that his form was starting to disappear from the dreamscape. Harry looked down and noticed the same, and so the twins rushed through a series of goodbyes and promises to meet each other in person the next day before Harry officially woke up, leaving Percy alone in the dreamscape.

 **Hey guys, Butterlover328 again! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! This one gave me a little trouble because there was just so much that had to be rearranged and rewritten. It took me a long time to decide whether or not to keep Poseidon's gift in the story, as the twins never ended up using it in the original version. But I ultimately decided to keep it, and if you have any questions as to why, I can explain my reasoning in the comments, but I don't want to discuss any spoilers in the Author's Note just in case new readers happen to come across them. Anyways, that's all I wanted to say. I hope to see you guys with another update in a week or two. (Probably closer to two weeks like this one, as this week is guaranteed to be busy for me, but my schedule should clear up after this week.) Anyways, I'll see you later guys. Bye!**

 **~Butterlover328**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with the next chapter of TPT. Thank you for all the support you've been giving this story, and I hope that will continue as the story moves forward. Don't forget that you can also read more of this story on Quotev and Wattpad under the same title. For those of you that have read the rest and are either following the story here or on one of those websites, I will try to have the latest chapter out within the next week or so. I think that's all I wanted to go over, so I'll see you later! Bye!**

 **~Butterlover328**

Percy was excited, today was the day he was finally going to meet Harry in person and go to Diagon Alley, where he and his mother would stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the summer. Last night, the animagus potion was finally ready but he had bottled enough for a few people, knowing that he would want to become an animagus with Harry and the friends that he would make. All his bags were packed and ready, (thanks to his mother) and they were about to apparate to London.

"Percy! Ready to go?" Sally asked. Percy made sure he had all of his bags before nodding and grabbing her arm, knowing the procedure for side-along apparition. With a crack, they left America and reappeared in Diagon Alley. Percy made sure nothing happened to any of his limbs with trying to get rid of the nausea he felt from the apparition before heading to Gringotts. Percy had told Harry the night before to meet them at the Florean Fontescue's Ice Cream Parlor in Diagon Alley with his money from Gringotts while Percy got his money. Even though his mother told him about the goblins, he still looked at the ones in front of the massive doors with interest before bowing his head, a sign of respect his mother told him about. The goblins were startled but nodded back nonetheless.

The entrance hall was absolutely breathtaking. The halls were lit by candelabras and tall platforms held goblins of all kinds. Percy's mother nodded and smiled without showing her teeth to each goblin, and some were so flustered that they just stopped and stared at the two approaching the end of the hall. The wizards paid them no mind, until one saw Percy and freaked out.

"IT'S HARRY POTTER!" The witch screeched. Everyone turned to see where she was pointing and flocked to Percy, shaking his hand and introducing themselves to him. His mother cursed under her breath and ran to the teller.

"Hello, can we please see Griphook? It's urgent and I would rather not be swarmed by people." His mother said in Gobbledegook, the language of the goblins. She taught Percy and he was quick to pick up the language, the same with Greek and Latin.

The teller asked for Griphook and when the goblin in question came and when he saw the crowd immediately had the Jacksons follow him to his private office. The door shut with a resounding clang and peace fell upon the witch and wizard. Griphook smirked amusedly at the two humans.

"So Lady Jackson-Hufflepuff-Le Fay, how nice of you to drop by after all this time. Your vaults have increased greatly since your last visit, and that old coot is fuming that he can't access them for his own needs. Now I assume you are here for special circumstances, isn't that right Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked. Percy nodded.

"I need to access my trust vault given to me by the Potters, and I also need to make sure I don't have any power blocks or tracking charms placed on me. Do you mind if we also use your office to meet with my brother?" Percy said in perfect Gobbledegook. Griphook smiled an extremely rare smile.

"I see you have been teaching him the ancient tongue of our kind. I'm not surprised at all, Lady Jackson." The goblin stated.

"Mom, do I have to change my last name? I want to see Dumbledore's face when he realizes that I'm not a squib, but I also don't want to deal with the press." Percy asked.

"How about this, we change your name to Jackson for now, and when the time is right you reveal your true identity and show me a pensive memory of Dumble's face?" Mrs. Jackson compromised. Percy thought over it a bit and then nodded his consent. Griphook gave Percy a piece of parchment that he filled out, magically changing his last name.

Griphook then pulled out another parchment and asked Percy to drop three drops of blood on the parchment. It showed that he had one tracking charm placed on him by Albus Dumbledore, but no power blocks. Griphook severed the strand of magic tracking Percy easily.

They visited Percy's vault, put some of his money in a feather-light extended bag, and started to leave Gringotts as Percy ran into a huge man. He fell back, only to be roughly picked up and set down standing.

"Sorry 'bout dat, didn't mean te bump into ye." The man apologized. Percy nodded and started looking around. If what Harry told him was right, then this was Hagrid and he should be around here-

"PERCY!" Harry exclaimed as Percy was tackled for the second time in a few minutes. His twin grinned up at him cheekily.

"Harry, could you get off of me? You're crushing my lungs." Percy choked out. Harry immediately got off of him.

"Sorry about that Perce. Hi Mrs. Jackson, nice to finally meet you in person." Harry held out a hand.

"Harry, pleasure to meet you as well. Please call me Sally. Would you like to come around Diagon Alley with us? We just got money from our vault and we have more than enough to share. Consider it our birthday gift to you." Mrs. Jackson replied.

"I would, but Hagrid told me I had to stay with him. Sorry."

"Actually 'Arry, I've got some 'Ogwarts business I gotta do fer Dumbledore. If ye know 'em, ye can go with 'em." Hagrid interrupted. Harry nodded and thanked Mrs. Jackson before the three left Hagrid to do what he needed.

They first stopped at Magical Menagerie where Harry and Percy picked out snakes, and they discovered they had the ability to speak to snakes. They also bought a disgruntled snowy owl they decided to name Athena, but they kept her in her cage since she tried to peck the twins whenever they got close, but she was the calmest of all the owls in the shop.

They next went to Madame Malkin's to get their robes, and the twins came out an hour later with 3 school robes, and 2 dress robes each. Percy was muttering grouchily about being treated like a doll, and Harry was smirking at his brother's expense while Mrs. Jackson smiled as she watched the two interact like they've known each other their whole lives.

Flourish and Blotts was the boys' favorite store so far, since there was no one sticking pins in them or owls pecking furiously at their heads. Instead there was a large collection of books, and the boys wanted to read as many as possible. They bought the books required through fourth year for Harry, since Percy had the books owl-ordered to him and he wanted his twin to have the same amount of knowledge that was given to him. The boys also bought a book on occlumency and legilimency, since Mrs. Jackson told them about Dumbledore's tendencies to look into someone's mind and they wanted to keep Percy's identity a secret.

They just exited the potion's store and were heading towards Ollivanders, when Mrs. Jackson stopped them, looking back. She quickly took them over to a side-alley and into another wand-shop.

"Mom, what's going on?" Percy asked.

"I can't tell you two yet, but I need you to STAY here. It isn't safe out there, and I have a feeling that Dumbledore is watching Ollivanders for Harry. I'll be back soon, and in the meantime I need you to ask for custom wands here. Percy, take my bag and count out the galleons that the owner says the wands are, no more, no less. Okay? I'll be back soon." Sally replied and raced out of the shop, reaching for her pocket.

The twins looked around the shop, and were amazed when they felt drawn to several spread out areas. They walked over to the closest area and Percy picked up a long stick, about the size of their arms. The next area Harry picked up two teeth, hairs, feathers and horns. The final area they each picked up a stone that exactly matched their eye color.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" A man yelled, startling the twins and almost making them drop the items.

"I'm sorry sir, we felt drawn to several areas and our mother wanted us to have custom wands. Since we couldn't find you we decided to look for the items ourselves. I have money to pay for them sir." Percy said. The man stared at them for a while before giving in.

"Fine, bring the items here." He said gruffly. The twins delicately placed the items on the counter and the man looked surprised.

"This is a very interesting combination. I assume this is for the both of you?" The twins nodded. "Normally when I get a request for a custom wand they usually have one or two cores and are strictly either dark or light, however you both have four and a perfect balance of light and dark cores." The man picked up one of the teeth.

"This is the remains of a basilisk fang forcibly taken, one of the last of it's kind. The rest were either chased out by wizards or hunted down to be used for ingredients, although anyone who would chase a basilisk is practically a dead man walking." The man set the tooth down and held one of the feathers gently, almost caressing it.

"This is a Phoenix feather freely given, it was donated by the Hogwarts Phoenix Fawkes. Fawkes gave only five feathers, two of which is yours, and the other three went to Ollivander. I do not know if those wands are owned by someone or who they belong to, but you will be connected to them in one way or another." He next picked up the hair.

"This is mermaid hair, Mermaids are powerful dark creatures that have the power to control men with just a glance at them or hearing a note of their songs. These hairs were given freely by the Mermaid Queen, the most powerful of them all. This is the first time I've seen a non-Merperson get a Mermaid hair core, much less a Mermaid Queen's hair. Unless..." He glanced at the two boys, but then dismissed his train of thought. He then collected the horn and stared at it in confusion and awe, glancing back at the two kids in front of him.

"This last core is the horn of a unicorn. Extremely light and pure creatures, they will normally not touch anything or anyone with the slightest sliver of darkness in their hearts and souls, but these horns donated freely were given by the King, the purest and most powerful of their kind. Seeing these very powerful light and dark creatures combine into one wand, much less two, shows you two will be extremely powerful. Maybe even more powerful than Him and Dumbledore." The shopkeeper stated before moving on to the wood.

"This is sea wood, which is capable of holding much magical power. It is very sturdy as well, so it could be used for physical purposes as well if an opponent is too close or invulnerable to spells." His eyes glanced on the two gems and he gasped, his face paling. The twins looked at each other curiously, what was his deal?

"I apologize for my behavior earlier, my lords. I didn't know the Time had come." The shopkeeper bowed, further confusing the twins. What was he talking about? When Harry asked this, the shopkeeper raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you don't know the prophecy?" At seeing their heads shake, he explained.

"I don't know the actual wording, but the legend of the prophecy has been passed down in old pure blood families for centuries. The prophecy is about two kids who will rise above the worlds and be known as the keepers of balance. They will fight the corruption on both sides of both worlds until all is left is harmony. They are known as the two 'Marked' ones, however those who try to interpret it do not know what that mark will be. When Mr. Potter survived the Killing Curse, and don't look so surprised I knew it was you all along, I'm not daft." He interrupted himself, noticing the shocked expressions on the kids. "Anyways, when you were said to survive the killing curse, I knew you were one of the two."

"These gems were also passed down from generation to generation, each of us knowing that one day the Marked Ones will come and claim them. Gems were once used to strengthen the power of the wands and made the flow of magic easier, having wizards feel it and be able to use wandless magic with less difficulty. They were outlawed years ago by the ministry when the trace started to be put on wands, because once the first spell was casted the seal would break because of the overflow of power. Fortunately an auror from an old pureblood family that knew of the prophecy took of all the gems except these two." The wandmaker said.

"I'll take this out back and make your wands. They will be done in a few minutes." He said.

"Thank you sir. How much will they cost?" Percy asked, pulling out the money bag.

"For the Marked Ones, it's free of charge. I wish you two luck in life, Merlin knows you need it."

The twins walked out with their newly made wands and stared at them in awe. The wood was carved with offensive and defensive runes, the gem hidden in plain sight at the bottom with other stones. The twins could feel the untapped power in the wands, like they were sentient beings. Their magic intertwined and connected with the magic inside the wands, and they felt the true extant of the power that was encased inside. They were just about to cast a spell when Mrs. Jackson ran up, sporting a couple of cuts and bruises.

"Thank the gods you two are safe! We need to get out of here!" She cried.

"Mom, what's happened? Maybe we could help." Percy asked, but Mrs. Jackson shook her head.

"Death Eaters heard Harry was coming to Diagon Alley and are attacking. It's the first major gathering since Voldemort's death. Some of them have broken into Gringotts. Come on!" She took them back to the wand-shop.

"Sally! I should've known you would be here! What's the problem?" The wandmaker said, noticing the expression on her face.

"Death Eaters are attacking Diagon Alley." She said, her voice grave. The wand maker paled and pulled a lever, activating a mechanism to a safe house. The twins were ushered inside and Mrs. Jackson closed the door and locked it.

"Erin's workshop also acted as a safe house during the first war with Voldemort. We'll be safe here." Mrs. Jackson stated. They all sat in the workshop, anxious and constantly staring at the door in case Death Eaters discovered them.

Finally, three knocks sounded on the door and Mrs. Jackson sighed in relief and opened the door. Erin looked a little worse for wear, and was covered in cuts.

"Erin! Did they use the Cruciatus curse on you?" Mrs. Jackson asked. Erin nodded and Mrs. Jackson told the boys to find a vial of light blue liquid. The boys found the vial and Erin poured it down his throat, shuddering as it healed him.

"Thank you. I needed that."

"What happened?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"A couple of them came in here and saw the gems were missing. Malfoy demanded I tell him where they went, and I told him I had no idea what he was talking about and he used the curse on me. He was going to kill me when the aurors arrived in the alley and he left." Erin explained.

"Well at least they did something right this time." Mrs. Jackson muttered. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine Sally. You do your part in the prophecy and I'll do mine, okay?" Erin asked. Sally nodded and took the boys back to Diagon Alley, where they stopped at Ollivanders.

"Sally, didn't we just get wands? Why are we stopping here?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Because I was right about Dumbledore monitoring Ollivanders, he would be suspicious if you didn't come here to get your wand." Mrs. Jackson said. The boys nodded and proceeded into the store.

The hairs on the back of their necks rose at the amount of saturated magic in the store, and neither boy expected the wand maker to jump out from behind them.

"Ah, the Potter twins, I expected you to enter my shop sometime soon. You both have your mother's eyes. It seems like only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice for charm work." The man said, presumably Mr. Ollivander. They didn't even ask how he knew they were twins.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches, pliable. A little more powerful and excellent for Transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander stepped closer to Harry, so close that their noses were almost touching. He lightly traced Harry's scar with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did this. Thirteen and a half inches, yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands...well, if I'd known what that wand was going out in the world to do..." He snapped out of stupor and shook his head slightly. He smiled as his wide silvery eyes landed on Mrs. Jackson.

"Sally! Sally Jackson, a pleasure to see you again. Cherry, 12 inches, springy, a terrific wand for dueling."

"Yes sir, kept in pristine condition" Mrs. Jackson replied. Mr. Ollivander nodded and pulled out a long tape measure out of his pocket.

"Let's start with Percy first. Now Mr. Potter, which is your wand arm?" The wand maker asked.

"I'm right handed, sir." Percy said. Mr. Ollivander instructed him to hold out his right arm and started measuring the boy.

"Of course. Every Ollivander wand has the core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, Phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorn, phoenixes or dragons are quite the same. And of course, you'll never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Percy realized at this point that the tape measure was floating around on it's own, and that Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down countless boxes.

"That will do," Mr. Ollivander said, and the tape measure started measuring Harry. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one, Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches, nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Percy took the wand, noticing it didn't feel right like his custom wand did, but nonetheless he started to flick it, which made Mr. Ollivander take the wand back and give him another.

"Maple and Phoenix feather, seven inches, quite whippy." Percy once again knew it didn't feel right and as he started to flick it the same thing happened as the previous wand.

This process continued for ages, and the tape measure had stopped measuring Harry a little while ago and just laid in a crumpled heap on the ground. The boys were anxious and impatient, but Mr. Ollivander's demeanor became brighter and brighter with each failed wand.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match for you somewhere- I wonder, now- yes, why not- unusual combination- Driftwood and Phoenix feather, twelve inches, nice and supple." This was the wand that Percy knew was probably going to give the best reaction. A rush of magic and warmth filled him, but not as much as his custom wand. He gave it a flick and when multicolored sparks appeared Mr. Ollivander started muttering. However, before anyone could comment on it a wand was given to Harry.

"How about this one, Mr. Potter? Driftwood and Phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry flicked it and the same sparks shot out of his wand like it did with Percy." Mr. Ollivander took the wands and placed them in boxes, whispering loud enough to be heard.

"Curious, very curious." Harry caught.

"Excuse me sir, but what's curious?" He asked.

"I remember very wand I've sold, Messrs. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the Phoenix that gave your feathers gave another to me, just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother- why it's brother gave young Harry here his scar." The twins gulped.

"You mean the boys have brother wands to Voldemort?" Mrs. Jackson asked. Ollivander nodded.

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches, yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wands choose the wizards, remember... I expect great things from you, Messrs. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things- terrible, but great."

The boys felt a shiver go down their spine as Mrs. Jackson paid for the wands and wand holsters and apparated the boys away to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Sally, why did you take me here? Shouldn't I be going back to the Dursleys?" Harry asked meekly, terrified that she would send him back.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Dumbledore had no right sending you there, especially since he knew they didn't like wizards. Your parents had a list of where you would be sent in case they died in their will, and Dumbledore completely disregarded it and sent you to the one place your parents didn't want you to be raised. Percy got sent to me because he was thought to be a squib. I do not want you to be jealous of him because of how he was treated as a child, and the same for Percy when the whole world knows you defeated him but not that he did as well. You will need each other, no matter what anyone says. I need you two to promise me that you'll protect each other, okay?" Mrs. Jackson said. The boys nodded and promised, and the trio went up to their room and fell quickly asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with the next chapter of The Potter Twins! Thank you so much for all the support you've been giving me, I've checked out the Traffic Graph and I'm astounded by all the places my readers are from. It makes me feel special to know that people from all around the world are reading my story. So I want to thank all of you, it really makes my day whenever I get an email saying someone has followed or favorited my story or I. Despite all the websites I've posted this story on, this one is definitely the most supportive, and I love all of you. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and have a wonderful day, my friends.  
~Butterlover328**

The trio got to Kings Cross Station at 10:45 AM and went to the platform. After a quick goodbye and a promise to write, the boys got on the train and found a place to sit. The twins had a great time laughing and watching this family of redheads that was trying to find Harry. The twins looked up at them and recognized Harry immediately. At Harry and Percy's prompting, they didn't tell and pretended to have never seen anything. The twins told their sisterthat they would send her a Hogwarts Toilet Seat, which attracted their mother's attention and she started telling them off. Finally the four boys got onto the train right as the whistle blew and the train started moving. The girl then tried to run with the train but stopped at the end of the platform, watching as the train left.

The door slid open as the train turned a Corner and Harry and Percy both looked up at the same time. The youngest redheaded boy was there and had a black smudge on his nose, to the twins amusement, seeing as the boy's mother tried to get rid of that smudge on the platform.

"Is anyone sitting here? Everywhere else is full." The boy said. Percy quirked an eyebrow at him, knowing the next compartment over was completely empty but said nothing.

"No, come on in. I'm Harry, and this is Percy." Harry introduced. Ron's eyes flicked to his forehead, and his eyes widened.

"Blimey! You're Harry Potter!" Ron shouted. The twins shushed him.

"I don't want anyone to know where I am, if what happened at the Leaky Cauldron is going to happen here." Harry said, his eyes flickering to the door.

"Hey Ron." One of the red-headed twins said as the passed by the open compartment.

"We're going to see the tarantula Lee Jordan brought. Wanna come?" The other said. Ron shook his head.

"Hello you two-"

"I'm Fred-"

"And I'm George-"

"But we're better known as-"

"Gred and Forge!" The redheaded twins introduced themselves.

"Hello, we're Harry and Percy!" The younger twins said in unison. The redheaded twins grinned and nodded behind Ron's head. Harry and Percy winked.

"Come on Ron! Let's go to the dining car!" Fred said. Ron's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! Let's go! See you later you two!" He yelled, running after his brothers.

"There's something not right with Ron. I've got this gut feeling not to let him get close." Percy said. Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"Percy, this is my first chance to make friends. You know I never had any friends in muggle school." Harry said.

"I know, but you're famous here, and some people might just want you to be friends to share it. I'm just asking you to watch their behavior for a little while and then decide if you want them to be close."

Harry looked at his brother and sighed. "Okay."

The compartment door opened again and the twins mentally groaned. They weren't even an hour into the train ride and already they wanted peace.

"Can I sit here? The others in my compartment were annoying me and I needed to get away." A boy with platinum blond hair and grey eyes asked. He had an aristocratic robe that was supposed to make him look confident and proud, but instead he was nervous and uncomfortable.

"Sure. I'm Harry Potter and this is Percy Jackson." Harry introduced. The boy smiled.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The twins gasped. Was this boy related to the man who cursed Erin? The Death Eater?

"Is your father a Death Eater?" Harry asked. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, but I'm not. That's why I had to get away from my last compartment. They were brought up to hate muggles and muggle-born, and my dad tried that with me too. But my stepmum heard me saying insults about them and stopped me from doing it again. I've never met my mum, my dad never wanted to talk about her, seeing as I was basically a mirror image of her." Draco rambled, then widened his eyes at all he said, his eyes quickly darting around, expecting taunts from the other two.

"I haven't exactly had the best home life either. Even though most muggles aren't that bad, I happened to be raised by some fearful of magic and I wasn't treated the best." Harry said, his eyes tearing up. Percy hugged and soothed him, reminding his twin that his mum would take care of Harry now.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. How about I buy something off the cart for you?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and Draco waved the trolley over. He ended up buying Harry some pumpkin juice and using some of their money the trio bought three of everything on the cart, with a couple more chocolate frogs each for the twins while Draco got extra licorice wands. They each got a Dumbledore card, and Harry got Merlin, Morgana and Agrippa, while Percy got Circe, Nicholas Flamel, and Cliodna. Draco got Hengist of Woodcroft, Ptolemy, and Paracelsus before they all decided to save the rest of their frogs for later and played a game with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, where you had to eat a bean, no matter the flavor. You were out if you spit the bean out. Draco won the first time, having experience with the beans but after a couple rounds the other two started gaining an edge.

As they were eating their candy, the door opened to show a rotund boy. He looked very unsure of himself and worried.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" The boy asked. They shook their heads, but as the boy was about to leave Percy had an idea.

"Harry, let's use the summoning charm to locate his toad." The boy's eyes widened.

"The summoning charm's advanced magic for first years. Have you done it before?" The boy asked. The twins nodded.

"Be prepared to catch it, okay?" Harry said. The boy nodded.

"What's the toad's name?" Percy asked.

"T-Trevor." The boy stammered out.

"Accio Trevor!" Percy said. The toad zoomed by after a few seconds and was caught by the boy.

"Thanks! Hey, you're Harry Potter!" The boy said.

"Yeah, and what's your name?" Harry asked, already sick of the recognition.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." Draco's eyes widened slightly. He stood up and faced Neville, who cringed a little.

"Neville, I must apologize for my actions a few years previous. I had not been in my right mindset at that time and I wish to seek your forgiveness." He said.

"I-I forgive you, Draco." Neville said, shocked at Draco's actions.

"Neville, would you like to sit with the three of us? We've got more than enough room." Percy offered.

"Sure."

The four started to converse about different topics, with the twins asking about different magical traditions and the pure bloods wanting to know about muggle traditions. They found out that the basics of most holidays were followed, such as Christmas and Halloween, where all but Draco in the compartment cringed. They then switched topics and were talking about famous historical figures in both the muggle and magical world when the door opened.

A girl with bushy brown hair already in her school robes stood in the doorway. "Excuse me, but have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"Hullo Hermione, I found my toad. Thank you for helping me." Neville said, raising up Trevor.

"You're welcome Neville, glad I could help." Hermione gasped. "You're Harry Potter! I read about you in Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of Dark Lords, and Greatest Events of the Twentieth Century." She quickly sat down and started fumbling for something in her bag.

Harry looked up at her, startled. "Do you have those books with you? I just want to see what they had about me, seeing as I've been raised by muggles my entire life."

"Raised by muggles? But Modern Magical History said you were with a magical family with a lot of enchantments so you would be safe from Dark Wizards! That's what Professor Dumbledore told everyone!" Hermione said, with a calculating look on her face. Harry frowned in confusion, why would the headmaster lie to everyone like that, and more importantly, why did they believe him?

"Anyways, does anyone know what house they'll be in?" Percy decided to cut in, trying to disperse the suffocating tension.

"You're American? I read Americans had their own wizarding schools. Why are you going to Hogwarts instead of one of them?" Hermione interrogated.

"My parents went here, but when my dad became 'lost at sea' during a business trip my mom moved to America just after I was born, so I've had my name down ever since. When I got my acceptance letter, we decided to let me go." Percy said, reciting the story his mom made him memorize and repeat endlessly for the past two weeks.

"Interesting." Hermione commented, and the subject drifted back to houses, although she looked like she wanted to question Percy later.

"I want to be in Ravenclaw, like my mum. With my luck though, I'll probably be in Slytherin." Draco groaned.

"I'll probably be in Hufflepuff." Neville sighed.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best. I heard Dumbledore was a Gryffindor himself, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad I suppose." Hermione stated.

"I'm not sure where I'll be." Percy said. "But since many of us have all the traits, aren't they just going to be sorting us by our strongest of the four traits?" The rest of the compartment seemed thoughtful about that, before murmuring their agreement.

"I don't know where I'll be either." Harry finally concluded after a while, just as the door opened again, showing Ron. He flushed red in embarrassment, then anger as he saw Draco in the compartment as well.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? Trying to corrupt the Boy-Who-Lived with your Death Eater ways?" Ron said with malice. Draco didn't show any emotion and ignored the insults, but Hermione did.

"Well I say, that was rather rude of you to just come barging in here and insulting someone who's just minding their own business! I would suggest that you leave now before you get anyone in trouble before you've even arrived!" She huffed, shocking all those around to hear her. Ron left in a hurry, not wanting to have the experience of crossing her again.

"Well, it certainly seems like we've got a lion in the making here." Draco smiled at Hermione, and she started to lightly blush. The others just glanced at each other and smirked. Percy did a quick tempus charm to check the time and was shocked to see that they were due to arrive at Hogsmeade Station in twenty minutes.

"We should probably change into our school robes, we'll be arriving soon." Percy stated. Hermione stood up, excused herself and went to change, leaving the boys to do the same before returning 15 minutes later.

"I'm super excited! I can't believe we're almost there!" Hermione squealed in delight, causing the boys to cover their ears.

"Let's make a pact, non-magic, to say that no matter what house we get sorted in, we'll stay together. If someone goes into a house with a rivalry again a house another of us is in, we don't fall for the stereotypes. Understood?" Harry said. Hemione and Percy agreed wholeheartedly, but Draco and Neville nervously glanced at each other before acquiescing.

An announcement was made from an unknown source to leave their belongings on the train as they were arriving at Hogwarts shortly. When the train came to a full and complete stop, the occupants of the compartment left swiftly and exited the train onto the station only to hear a large bellow.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Hullo Harry, Percy. How was your ride?" Hagrid asked.

"It was great, we tried so much new candy and made some new friends!" Harry replied.

"Good, good. C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid bellowed.

A group of about 40 kids followed the giant man down a long narrow path in the dark. Harry and Percy could only see the lantern Hagrid was holding barely 5 feet away. Everyone spoke in hushed whispers, if they even spoke at all. Hagrid stopped suddenly, making a domino effect of 11 year olds bump and stumble into each other.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec." Hagrid said with a proud gleam in his eyes. "Jus' round this bend here."

A large collective "Oooooh!" rang out from the crowd. A gargantuan lake with water black as ink was the first thing the twins noticed, grinning. Boats lined the shore closest to them, and it was predicted by the twins that they were how they were supposed to get to the castle. On the summit of a tall mountain just on the other side of the lake lied a castle with multiple turrets and towers. The twins' curiosity kicked in at the vast size and eagerness to explore the many passageways bound to be hidden to the naked eye.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, startling the kids as they were shaken out of their fantasies. Harry, Neville and Hermione climbed into a boat, and Ron tried to claim the last spot, but Percy got in before he did, siting right next to Harry. Ron scowled at Percy and found another boat to sit in before he got left behind. Draco had the unfortunate luck to sit with an annoying pug-faced girl that kept fawning over him and two mean-looking beefy boys that reminded Harry of Dudley. Draco glanced over at the boat with his new found friends and mock-glared at them. The twins grinned mischievously back.

"Everyone in? Right then, FOWARD!" Hagrid directed, pointing his pink umbrella towards the castle. With a jolt, the boats started moving on their own, amazing Hermione.

"Hey, don't do that! Yer gonna fall overboard!" Hagrid called, snapping everyone's attention to Ron as he tried to reach out into the water. Harry and Percy caught sight of a webbed hand reaching out towards Ron as well, and when he grasped the hand he got pulled into the water, eliciting laughs from the rest of the kids. When Ron resurfaced, his face matched the color of his hair and he got back into his boat with the help of the others students.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as the boats reached a curtain of ivy. The twins ducked as the vines slid over their backs. The cavern they entered led to a small harbor, where the kids climbed out of the boats.

The kids were led through a passageway in the rocks, following the light Hagrid's lantern projected. The gravel turned into grass and then stone as the kids exited the passageway and up a flight of steps. Harry and Percy took a quick glance at their surroundings to remember that passageway and followed the rest of the kids around a large, oak door. Hagrid turned around and made sure everyone was there before he turned back to the door and knocked three times on it with his gigantic fist.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with the next chapter of TPT! So, since Halloween is coming up (28 more days!) I want to know what you guys are doing for it, whether it's trick-or-treating, watching horror movies, going to a party, etc., I want to know. If you're going to wear a costume, I want to know what you're dressing up as. I feel like this is a way to connect with you guys. Personally, I'm going as a member of the Black Parade from the album of the same name, (The Black Parade) by My Chemical Romance. I just got the jacket yesterday and I'm so excited. This is going to be the best Halloween ever! Anyways guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Bye!  
~Butterlover328**

A tall, grey-haired witch in emerald green robes stood there, her posture and stern aura showing that she was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." She replied, opening the door once again. The first years filed through after her and gaped in wonder and awe as they caught sight of the inside of the castle. The professor stopped in front of a double doorway and turned to face the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall started into a speech it was obvious she has said multiple times before. "The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you must be sorted. The Sorting Ceremony is a very important ceremony because while you are here your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You'll have classes with the rest of your year mates in your house, sleep in the house dormitories, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn you house points and any misdemeanors will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each and every one of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." McGonagall said, eyeing Ron's wet robes and hair with disapproval.

"I shall return once I am ready for you." With her speech over, she entered the room ahead. Hermione went over to Ron.

"I can dry your clothes if you want, but you have to stand still. Got it?" She asked. Ron grudgingly agreed and she dried his robes with a cleaning spell. The other first years were amazed at her skill, which made her blush and tuck her head into her chest to hide her face. She waled back to the front, where her friends had been.

"Does anyone know how we get sorted? It didn't say in Hogwarts, A History." Hermione asked. Ron walked over, his embarrassment forgotten now that he was dry again.

"My brother said we had to fight a troll." He boasted arrogantly.

"Do you really think that they would set a troll loose on children that don't know magic yet? It would end up killing everyone!" Draco sneered at Ron. Ron 'harrumphed' and stormed away, frustrated at being outsmarted by a Malfoy. Harry turned to Percy.

"I think you were right. Ron doesn't seem like he would be a good friend." He said a little sheepishly.

"It's fine. I know you just wanted to make friends. Now that we have, we can have a great time this year." Percy smiled at his younger brother.

Screams filled the air and the twins turned to see about twenty ghosts floating through the air, looking like they were arguing about something. They didn't acknowledge the first years and passed through the doors leading towards the Great Hall.

"Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." McGonagall called to the students. They formed a line behind her and stared at the hall in wonder when she opened the doors.

Four long tables ran parallel with each other, each with a different colored banner. The ceiling didn't look like it was there, Hermione informed the other first-years that it was enchanted to look like the night sky (which she read about in Hogwarts, A History as well).

All eyes in the hall turned to face Professor McGonagall as she set down a rickety old stood right in front of the Head Table, which ran perpendicular to the other tables and had all the professors seated there. An even older hat rested upon the stool and the hall went silent, awaiting something. The hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and it began to sing.

"Ooh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuff are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
You might belong in Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall rose into applause when the hat finished, it even did a little bowed that had the first years laughing, easing some of the tension they built up. Draco had a smug smile on his face as he looked at Ron, who glared at him.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbot, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall said, now holding a large piece of parchment. A pink-faced girl walked nervously up to the stool, put on the hat and sat down. The hall was silent for a moment before the hat called "HUFFLEPUFF!".

Hannah took off the hat and went to the cheering table on the right, grinning as her house members greeted her. Harry and Percy noticed a friendly ghost waving merrily at her before their attention was directed back at Professor McGonagall.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Susan ran and sat down next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" Terry went to the table closest to the left.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" joined Terry at Ravenclaw. "Bulstrode, Millicent" was the first Slytherin, and "Brown, Lavender" was the first Gryffindor. The tables that the first year was going to cheered and clapped with each new member. The twins spaced out a little until Hermione elbowed them in the arms when "Finch-Fletchley, Justin" went to Hufflepuff, as her name would be called soon.

A couple more people were sorted before "Granger, Hermione" was called. She walked up there and stuck the hat on her head, awaiting the judgement. She didn't expect to hear the voice of the Sorting Hat in her head.

"Well, this is very interesting. Gifted in magic and a bookworm, yet also brave. You have a good sense of right and wrong, oh what's this? Hmm... VERY interesting. Haven't seen one of your kind in a while. In that case, the best place for you is..."

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted out loud. Hermione took the hat off of her head and was puzzled, what did the hat mean by one of her kind? She was human and a witch, wasn't she? She had read in Hogwarts, A History that about one-third of all students were muggle born, so that wasn't it either. She knew she would have to investigate this later and proceeded to sit down next to Mandy Brocklehurst.

More people were called before "Jackson, Percy". Percy tried to get to the hat as quick as possible, since he hated attention. He shot a quick glance at Dumbledore and saw that the twinkle in his eyes was all but extinguished and his smile was faltering. Percy put the hat on his head and involuntarily jumped when the hat spoke.

"Very interesting, a balance of all four houses, although you are extremely loyal to your friends and family, to the point you are willing to die for them abut also quick to charge into a battle. Wait, another one? And a son of-?" The hat was silent for a little before speaking again in wonder.

"You have a great destiny ahead of you, Mr. Jackson. Or should I say Mr. Potter? Not only did you and your brother defeat Voldemort, but also have a significant role in another world. The fates will be hard on you two, but I can give you some advice. Not everyone are as they seem, although you know that quite well don't you? Now, I shall see you in..."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finally called.

The hall was silent as Percy took off the hat, they all just stared at him. It wasn't until he reached his table that the house erupted into cheers. Percy saw Ron's twin brothers from earlier and sat by them, asking why everyone had been staring at him after he took off the hat. Fred replied that it was because Percy was the longest person to sort in Hogwarts history, over 15 minutes. Percy was about to ask more but when Professor McGonagall called "Longbottom, Neville" he turned his attention back to the sorting.

Neville fell on his way to the hat, and rushed to place it on his head to hide his embarrassment. He quivered in fear when the hat spoke.

"What?! How many of your kind are here this year, and none of you know it! Never mind, let's just continue with the sorting. Let's see, loyal to your new friends, yet also noble as can be. Better be..." The hat paused for suspense.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Neville relaxed and set the hat down with a smile on his face, going to sit next across from Percy, who congratulated him.

When "Malfoy, Draco" was called, he walked to the hat with an impassive face, much like the pureblooded heir he was. He sat on the stool with grace and when the hat was lowered down on his head, he barely showed that he has been startled by the voice.

"I'm not even going to comment on the recent influx of your kind anymore, because that will just waste time. Now where to put you? Hmm... difficult, VERY difficult. Cunning and sly, yet also intelligent and with a yearning to learn. A wish to follow your mother's footsteps, and renounce your father when you are out of his influence. I wish you good luck Mr. Malfoy, and I hope you find what you are looking for in..."

"RAVENCLAW!" Draco allowed himself a small smile and glanced at a man with a hooked nose, greasy black hair and sallow skin. The man gave a slight nod that you wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't known him, and Draco allowed the corner of his mouth to quirk up slightly in a half-smile before proceeding to his new table, sitting next to Hermione and waiting for the next person to be sorted.

As each person got sorted, the tension in the hall grew exponentially until finally "Potter, Harry" was called. Murmurs rang through the students until Harry put the hat on his head, wanting to get the sorting over with since he hated attention.

"Mr. Potter, hopefully the last of your kind I have to sort tonight. Now let's see, like your brother, you are a good balance of all four houses although you tend to make a plan before you attack and you are intelligent, quite like a snake or a raven. I must warn you however, the headmaster wishes me to place you in Gryffindor so you can be easily controlled by him. You would do well in Slytherin but you would make many enemies there as many support Voldemort over there. So I will let you choose. Do you wish to be with your twin and be possibly manipulated, or in the snake den with enemies?" The hat asked. Harry thought for a minute before answering.

"Gryffindor, because even if Dumbledore will try to manipulate me, I will have my brother and friends at my side for anything I face, and that's what counts."

"Spoken like a true lion. Very well, I shall see you in..."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat exclaimed, making Harry's new housemates erupted in a fit of cheering and celebration. The Weasley twins had gotten out of their seats and dancing a jig, singing "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down next to his twin and watched the last couple people get sorted.

Ron also went to Gryffindor, much to the displeasure of the twins and Neville, and as "Zabini, Blaise" sat down at Slytherin, Dumbledore stood up and quieted everyone down before speaking.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." He sat back down as everyone clapped and cheered. The twins didn't know whether to laugh or to glare, so they just remained neutral and started putting food on their plates as it appeared on the platters.

For the rest of the feast, the twins talked with Neville and completely ignored Ron who was trying to boast about being "Harry Potter's Best Friend" that apparently no one could mess with or Harry would "destroy them like he did You-Know-Who". Percy glared at Ron for making such a statement, as if Ron knew how the twins had defeated Voldemort, they themselves didn't even know!

The twins decided to check out their professors and were surprised when their scars started to burn. Neville noticed it and asked what was wrong, but the two waved it off and kept eating, not daring to look at their teachers again for the rest of the night.

The desserts came and went, and Dumbledore stood once again as all eyes fell on him. He took a moment before starting the speech.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you." He started.

"Does he think we're sheep?" Percy whispered to Harry, who shrugged and turned back to the headmaster.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the Weasley twins, but Percy felt a strange pressure in his mind and pushed it out with all of his force. Harry saw Dumbledore frown slightly but continue.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"Finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds for everyone that does not wish to die a very painful death." Dumbledore tried to look Harry in the eyes, but he quickly averted his eyes.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sign the school song!" Dumbledore said, keeping up his appearance, and flicking his wand, making a long golden ribbon fly out of it. The ribbon twisted into words above the table.

"Everyone pick your favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we are old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do some filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

The Weasley twins were the last to finish, singing a funeral march. Dumbledore conducted the last line and was the loudest to clap once they were finished.

"Ah music, a magic beyond all we do here. And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" He waved off the students.

"Yep, he definitely thinks we're sheep." Harry whispered, making Percy snicker until a boy stood up and directed them to a portrait with a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" The lady asked, startling the twins and the muggle born students.

"Caput Draconis" The prefect said, and the portrait swung open to reveal a round hole in the wall. As they scrambled through it, the first years found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a chamber that looked like a sitting room and a study combined.

The prefects led the first years to their dorms, and the twins claimed the beds farthest from the door next to each other. Ron had claimed the bed on the other side of Harry, much to his displeasure, but he was too tired at the moment to argue. The boys Ron was sitting with on his boat had the last two beds in the dormitory. Nobody commented on the fact that their luggage was brought right to the bed they claimed and changed into their night clothes, falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

Harry and Percy had an extremely weird dream that night. Quirrel's turban was talking to them, telling them to transfer to Slytherin as it was their 'destiny'. They told the turban they didn't want to transfer and the force of the twins was enough to repel the turban, but then it switched to Snape who laughed at them mercilessly. A flash of green light and a women's scream awoke them, but while Harry shrugged it off and went back to sleep, Percy stayed up and sent a letter to his mom telling her that both himself and Harry were in Gryffindor and about the dream. He gave the letter to Athena and with a slight glare and a ruffle of her feathers, she took off into the night. Percy climbed back into bed and promptly fell asleep.

 **Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter! I don't really have anything to say, seeing as I've said everything I needed to at the top, so I'll see you guys with an update next weekend. Bye!  
~Butterlover328**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with the next chapter of The Potter Twins! I'm uploading a bit early because I have a lacrosse tournament tomorrow, so I won't have the chance to do so at any other point this weekend. However, I will have to be driven to and back from the tournament, so I hope to get some writing done this weekend as well. I finally updated Quotev and Wattpad yesterday and I kinda promised them I'd update again within a month, so hopefully I'll be able to do that. Anyways, hope you enjoy!  
~Butterlover328**

Whispers surrounded Harry as the twins walked to class the next day. He supposed he would have to get used to them, but for now he was extremely annoyed since everyone was trying to get a good look at him. Harry gave a slight glare to Percy, who was laughing about the situation.

There were many obstacles to avoid while trying to find your class, such as moving staircases, an annoying ghost named Peeves that would do everything in his power to ruin your day as well as the grouchy caretaker and his cat, who the twins had managed to get on his bad side on the first day when they got lost and accidentally went into the forbidden corridor.

The classes themselves were simple, seeing as the twins had already been taught the first year curriculum wandlessly. They learned to switch between the two wands during class and use their custom wands while their professor wasn't looking. The gems in their custom wands used the excess magic the twins exerted to charge itself and helped them control their magic.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, where the teacher was a ghost and had the most soporific voice either of the twins have heard their entire lives, and Percy had some teachers that were worthy of a snooze-fest. The twins were thankful that the learned about the TRUE history of magic, and not about the many goblin rebellions Mr. Binns kept droning on about. (There were only two, and well deserved.)

Professor Flitwick was an amusing little professor who was the Ravenclaw's head of house, and a champion dueler. He had squeaked on Harry's name during their first class and had toppled off of his stand of books. However, the twins knew that if his students were ever in danger, he would be a formidable opponent and would do everything he could to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. He quickly became one of the twins' favorite teachers.

Professor McGonagall was exactly what the twins expected. She was stern, clever, and talented, definitely not someone to cross. The twins had laughed when Ron had gotten lectured by McGonagall after arriving late for her first class. The class found out she was a cat animagus at that point, although Harry and Percy were really the only two who knew what that entailed for the professor, and knew never to try to pull anything in her class. Her enhanced senses as a cat would carry over in her human form, one of the many reasons they wanted to become animagi.

The professor had made them take complicated notes on Transfiguration and then gave them matches with the instructions on how to turn it into a needle. Only Hermione and the twins got it, and the professor had given them a rare smile. The other Ravenclaws and Gryffindors glared at them in jealousy, with the exception of Neville and Draco, as McGonagall praised the sharp point of the needle and the silvery metal alloy coating on the outside. She was even able to sew with the trio's needles! Harry thought he saw tears in her eyes as he left to go to his next class, but before he could ask his professor about it Percy came back and told him to hurry up or they would be late to their next class. Harry made a promise to ask her about it though, and followed his twin to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The class wasn't as exciting as they expected. Professor Quirrel would stumble on his words so much that nobody could understand him, the room reeked of garlic, and when the turban faced the twins their scars would flare up. Percy was suspicious of Quirrel, remembering the dream he had the first night at Hogwarts. His dreams had always warned him of something important, and he knew to trust them.

The twins found out that they could sit at any table during meals except for the end-of-year feast, and had gotten into the habit of sitting with Neville, Hermione and Draco at the Ravenclaw table. The group had been talking about the classes they've had and teachers.

"So what do you guys have first today?" Hermione asked she cut into a waffle.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins." The Gryffindors groaned. The Slytherins were extremely rude and bigoted, and most of their classes were with them.

"Uncle Sev isn't THAT bad!" Draco exclaimed.

"He's your godfather, of course you wouldn't insult him. But Gryffindors and Slytherins in a classroom with extremely volatile potions under the keen eye of a professor with a grudge against Gryffindors for double the amount of time of a normal lesson? That's a disaster in the making." Harry pointed out.

There was a pause in their discussion as the mail came. Owls swooped in and out of the Great Hall, dropping off packages and stealing food off of the reciever's plates. Percy nervously tapped his fingers against the table, trying to catch a glimpse of Athena.

She eventually came, purposefully being the last owl in. She dropped a letter off for each of the boys and gave them a hard peck before she scooped up their bacon in her talons and flew towards the owlery. Percy noticed that Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face at the owl, sending suspicious glances to the twins.

The boys opened up their letters and read eagerly. Harry got a letter from Hagrid asking if he wanted to have tea with him this afternoon, and Percy got a letter from his mother about the dream. He was a little disappointed that all she said about the matter was to keep an eye out and if he had another dream like it to write to her immediately, but the rest of the letter filled him with homesickness. She had even given Percy two packages of her blue cookies. He shook it off, gave a bag to Harry, and checked the time, before realizing that they had five minutes to get to the dungeons. Percy quickly got Neville and Harry up and the three ran to class.

They quickly found seats and pulled out parchment and a quill, knowing not to take out their wands. As soon as their materials were out the professor swept throughout the door, his cloak billowing out dramatically. He strode up to the from of the classroom and started taking roll, sneering as he got to Harry's name.

"Ah yes, Harry Potter. Our new- celebrity." The Slytherins sniggered, but the twins paid no mind to them, keeping their eyes on the professor.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact arts of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving in here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that flow through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Snape had managed to enrapture the audience, including two highly ADHD kids sitting right at the front. Percy grinned internally, ready to show what his mother had taught him.

"Potter!" Snape exclaimed suddenly, causing Harry to meet his eyes. Light pressure just like Percy told him he experienced last night entered his mind, causing him to concentrate on pushing it out. He succeeded, and Snape was a little surprised that the son of James Potter could perform occlumency, and proceeded with the questioning he prepared to embarrass the boy.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He smirked inwardly, thinking about the response he would send when the child didn't answer correctly.

"That would be the Draught of Living Death, right sir?" Harry answered. Percy wrote down the answer, even though he knew it already. He made a show of writing it down AFTER Harry answered so the professor wouldn't think he was cheating.

To say Snape was surprised was an understatement, even though he hid it well. If the twins happened to look straight into his black eyes and not look at the wall directly next to him, they would've noticed a twinge of curiosity that had replaced the animosity towards Harry.

"Where do I find a bezoar?" He questioned again.

"In the stomach of a goat." Harry replied seamlessly. Once again, Percy waited until Harry answered to write it down.

"What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing but the name. They are the same plant, which is also known as aconite."

Snape nodded absently, comparing what he thought Potter would be like compared to what he just witnessed.

"Interesting, it seems like somebody at least opened their books before walking into this class."

Snape then put the class in pairs and put the instructions on the board for a potions to cure boils. Percy, who had made the potions before outside of the mindscape started it and frowned when he noticed one of the steps.

"Something wrong, Mr. Jackson?" Snape swooped down at the pair.

"Yes sir, it seems that you forgot to add that if you stirred the cauldron three times counter-clockwise and once clockwise instead of three times clockwise and once counter-clockwise you will get a better result, and what happens if you add the porcupine quills before the cauldron is taken off the fire. Wait Ron don't!" Percy exclaimed just as said boy was about to do the very thing Percy was going to warn Snape about. But it was too late. Clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the classroom. His cauldron turned into a twisted blob and the potion seeped across the floor and on his partner, who just so happened to be Neville. He moaned in pain as red boils sprung up over his exposed skin. Snape cleared the potion and seeing as Harry's and Percy's was done and was perfect, used it on Neville and cleaned his robes with a quick 'Scorgify'.

"Well, keep going! Just because one boy messed up his potion doesn't mean the rest of you get to stop making yours!" Snape snapped. He split up Harry and Percy for the rest of the period, having Percy sit with Neville to make sure he didn't mess up again and Harry sit with Ron to his displeasure. Both pairs made the potions exactly the same way it was made the first time, and Snape grudgingly allowed the twins to go to Madam Pomfrey and deliver their potions to her. After delivering the potions, they returned to the classroom briskly and started the homework Snape had assigned them until class ended.

"Jackson, Potter, I need to talk to you." Snape said, dismissing the rest of the class. Neville nodded at them, indicating that he would wait for them and exited.

"Have you both had past instruction on the fine arts of potion making?" Snape inquired.

"Yes sir. My mother taught me when I got my letter, and when Harry stayed with us for part of the summer she taught him a few potions, including the Boil-Cure potion. She's a potions mistress herself, and was please to see that her former school had an esteemed potions master as a professor." Percy explained.

"Very well then. However, just because you have had prior instruction doesn't mean you can just play around in my classroom. Do I make myself clear?" Snape sternly said, causing the boys to be confused.

"Yes sir." Harry answered when it looked like Percy wouldn't.

"Good. Dismissed." Snape waved them off.

"Well that went better than expected. I thought he was going to give us detention or something." Harry commented once they met up with Neville.

"Why'd he want to know if we've had been taught how to make potions before coming to Hogwarts anyways?" Percy wondered.

"Maybe he was trying to figure out if it was talent or beginner's luck?" Neville added.

"Maybe. But that doesn't make up for him trying to use legilimency on me in class." Harry tried to think, but was interrupted by Percy's outburst.

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me about this? I told you about Dumbledore's attack!"

"Professors Dumbledore and Snape tried to attack your minds? That's illegal! They could both go to Azkaban for that!" Neville said. The twins pondered this as they entered the Great Hall and automatically went to the Ravenclaw table.

"What took you three so long?" Hermione asked.

"Snape wanted Percy and I after class and tried to legilimize me during class." Harry said.

"I'll talk to him this afternoon." Draco grimly said. Silence rang through the group for a few minutes before they started talking about their classes until much ended.

At ten to three Harry and Percy walked to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on the door and a frantic scrabbling and several barks were heard from behind the door. Hagrid voice rang out, "Back, Fang- Back,".

The door opened showing Hagrid struggling to keep a hold on the collar of a gigantic black dog. The twins entered the hit quickly and Hagrid let the dog loose, and it immediately jumped up onto Percy and started licking him, before doing to same to Harry.

Hagrid poured boiling water into a teapot and putting rick cakes onto a plate. Harry and Percy spent the rest of the afternoon with Hagrid talking about classes and classmates. As Percy was telling Hagrid about their friends Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table. It was an article from the Daily Prophet.

'Gringotts Break-In Latest

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on July 31st, during the first Death Eater attack since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was killed by Harry Potter almost ten years ago. Mr. Potter had in fact been in the Alley that very day shopping for his supplies for his first year at Hogwarts. Witnesses claim to have seen him as they were going to Gringotts. (For more information on Harry Potter, turn to page 2. For information on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's death, turn to page 3.)

Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched was in fact emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you." A Gringotts spokesgoblin said this afternoon.'

Harry remembered that Hagrid let him go with Sally for Hogwarts business, and Sally told Percy and him that Gringotts had been broken into. What if Hagrid was the one who emptied the vault before it could be broken into by the Death Eaters?

The twins soon left Hagrid's so they wouldn't miss dinner, and Percy finally noticed his brother's silence. He snapped his fingers in front of his face until Harry finally broke his concentration.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"You suddenly went silent, what happened?" Percy asked. Harry quickly explained about the article he had found at Hagrid's and what it could mean.

"You mean Hagrid has whatever the Death Eaters were looking for?" Percy asked.

"At one point. He might've given it to Dumbledore or something to protect." Harry theorized. An idea dawned on Percy.

"What if that's why the third floor corridor is forbidden?" He asked. Harry paled at the thought.

"That idea has merit, Hagrid told me that Hogwarts is the only place in Magical Britain that is safer than Gringotts. But why would Dumbledore place an object being sought out by Dark Wizards in a school with hundreds of children?"

"He's trying to test you." When Harry didn't try to argue, Percy continued in a rare state of seriousness. "Think about it, how coincidental is it that the day the 'Boy-Who-Lived' was in Diagon Alley, Hagrid gets a mysterious artifact out of Gringotts, calling it 'Hogwarts Business', and minutes later there is an attack on Diagon Alley, where the exact vault that Hagrid visited was broken into? Then Dumbledore tells us about a forbidden corridor, but not tell us why it's forbidden. He's baiting you Harry, you and very other curious kid in Hogwarts. He thinks that you will go get whatever artifact is there and stop whoever's after it."

"Then you'll be there every step of the way with me, right?" Harry asked. Percy smirked.

"Of course. I couldn't leave my little brother to kick butt without me, could I?"

"Hey! I'm only half an hour younger than you Percy!" Harry lightly punched Percy on the arm, who rubbed it and faked a hurt look.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry had never believed he would meet a boy that as arrogant and boastful as Dudley, but that was before he met Ron Weasley. At every chance he could, Weasley would insult his brother or friends, and try to make Harry join in or ditch them and join his friends. Harry would always refuse, but the boy had started getting on his nerves and he didn't know how much longer he could take it. Percy had almost punched Weasley multiple times, whenever the boy had made fun of one of their friends. Harry had always held him back, so Percy resorted to hexing Weasley at random times to get back at him.

Unfortunately since they were in the same house, they couldn't evade him as well as Hermione and Draco could, so the the twins and Neville would stick together in the hallways and sneak out to the library where they could meet their Ravenclaw friends and work on homework and hang out, seeing as Weasley would never willingly step foot into a library. This method of evasion worked until a notice was posted in the Gryffindor Common Room that said flying lessons would start on Thursday. Since then, Weasley had been boasting about his flying skills and had challenged Harry to a race, however he had refused and told him not to bother him again. Weasley had been furious and left in a huff, stomping away like a child.

Neville was nervous because he had never been on a broomstick on his life, since his grandmother had never given him one, and Hermione babbled useless facts and flying tips from 'Quidditch Through the Ages' at breakfast Thursday morning, trying to forget about the feeling of foreboding pulling her gut down into the depths of hell.

The twins also had a bad feeling about something, but Percy shook it off and tried to concentrate on being able to fly, since his mother had never taken him on an airplane. Harry was fear stricken however, he was afraid of heights ever since he almost fell off of the roof of his muggle school and had gotten a beating of a lifetime afterwards. Draco was trying to convince him to eat, although Harry wasn't sure he could take another bite with his stomach twisted in knots.

"Harry, just finish what's on your plate please? You need to eat, you're skinny enough as it is." Draco tried to console his friend, but the normally lively group were silent with the exception of Hermione talking everyone's ears off was silent today, something that made Draco sense trouble and he slipped up his mask a little, becoming much more alert to his surroundings then he had been previously and gave up his attempts at trying to get the emerald eyed boy next to him to eat.

Two owls swooped down to the group, clutching packages and dropping them off to Harry, Percy and Neville. The Gryffindors ripped into the wrapping paper, not noticing the look of deep thought on Hermione's face until it was gone.

"Yes! I've been waiting for this! Look Harry, my mom gave me a package of her blue cookies and kept a stasis charm on so it's like they just came from the oven!" The boys' mouths watered at the intoxicating smell of the cookies and were barely keeping themselves from ripping open the package and stuffing as many as they could in their faces.

"What are those things?" Draco fought the impulse to turn up his nose, and the three muggle-raised in the group were shocked.

"You've never had cookies before!?" Percy and Harry said in perfect unison, which sent chills up the others spines. With the exception of Percy's accent, the boys had the same voice and facial expressions, almost making them seem like clones or robots to Hermione. 'Or twins', a voice in the back of her mind spoke. The thoughts were quickly banished when a blue cookie was shoved in her face.

"Come on, try it! Sally makes the best chocolate chip cookies ever, I'm surprised Percy's been able to part with them long enough to give you at least one of them and speak." Harry smirked when an annoyed, "Hey!", escaped Percy's throat without a second thought. Hermione, Draco and Neville took one look at the cookie and bit into it, relishing the taste of melted chocolate and the gooey cookie. The pure-bloods' eyes widened in shock at the taste, and Hermione smiled despite herself at the melted chocolate that was on Draco's cheek, almost like a beauty mark standing out against his pale skin. She ended up bursting in laughter when she saw the look on Neville's face however, a star stuck look in his eyes, chocolate and cookie crumbs all over his face, and his mouth open in shock that she almost missed the conversation that had started between Percy and Harry.

"I was kidding, Perce. You must learn to stop being so impulsive." Harry said, a light playful tone in his voice.

Percy snorted. "Like you're any less impulsive."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, you didn't even give yourself time to think of a good comeback."

"I don't even need one when I hold the cookies, Harry." Percy held the bag in one hand, the aroma almost enough to make Harry give in. Luckily, his stubbornness got in the way before he could.

"You know you're just torturing yourself, right Percy? You're going to give in to that Gryffindor impulsivity, I know you are." Harry sent a playful smirk at his brother.

"That would be insulting your own house, Harry. Or have you forgotten that you're a Gryffindor yourself?" Percy smirked. 'Dang, he caught onto my trick.'

"Touché."

"Hey guys, I got a Remembrall!" Neville exclaimed, startling the two as if suddenly remembering their friends were there. 'We'll finish this later.' Percy's voice spoke in Harry's mind, making his eyes widen in shock.

"Ooh, I've read about those! If you hold the ball tight and it turns red, it means you've forgotten something. It's not a great design though, isn't it? It just tells you that you've forgotten something, but not what you've forgotten." Hermione interrupted Harry's train of thought and his attention directed him to the conversation.

The five were taking turns with the Remembrall, to make sure they didn't forget something that morning. As the ball turned scarlet in Neville's hand, another hand snatched the ball out of his hands.

Percy's blood boiled when he saw that it was Weasley that had taken the Remembrall. He has half-hoping to knock the prat down a few pegs. 'Oh great, now I'm starting to talk like a Brit.' However, Professor Flitwick was walking down the aisle and had stopped him from doing something stupid.

"What's going on here?" Flitwick's squeaky voice asked.

"Weasley's got my Remembrall, Professor." Neville said. Weasley scowled and set the ball back down onto the table.

"I was just looking." He said, trying to brush off being caught as not being a big deal.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm going to have to ask you to remove yourself from this table and to stop bothering this group of students or I'll give you detention with Professor Snape or Filch the next time I see you harassing one of your own housemates or students in my house." Flitwick said. Ron paled and fled, not wanting detention with either of the two grouchy staff members at Hogwarts.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said.

"My pleasure, Mr. Potter. It wouldn't do for the first students to promote some house unity in several years to get in trouble because they were defending a friend now, would it? And Mr. Jackson?" Flitwick asked.

"Yes Professor?"

"Please refrain from eating sweets until lunch next time please." Percy's face flushed in embarrassment, and Flitwick smiled before turning back to the door of the Great Hall and heading to class.

"We should probably head to class as well, we don't want to be late now do we?" Draco said, eliciting groans from the rest of the group as they headed to class.

At three-thirty in the afternoon, the five friends hurried down the front steps onto the grounds, along with the other Gryffindors and a couple of Ravenclaws. It was slightly overcast, but the clouds seem to be collecting, something that strengthened the feeling of foreboding in the group's stomachs. The wind started picking up, making the grass ripple like waves under their feet as they headed to a lawn on the opposite side of the Forbidden Forest, which at the moment seemed much more inviting then the sky.

Twenty broomsticks in two rows of ten were on the ground, their instructor waiting. Madam Hooch noticed the five students standing there and her eyes widened as she caught a whiff of their scents. 'Really? Malfoy's boy is one of them? Interes- wait, he broke the oath? Twice?! My lord will not be pleased about this.' She smirked as an idea came to her. 'This will be fun.'

"What are you standing about for? Stand next to a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Hooch ordered. The five friends scurried to the nearest ones and waited for further instructions.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say, 'Up!'"

"Up!" The class shouted. Draco's broom shot right up to his hand, Neville's didn't move, Hermione's rolled side to side a little before coming to a stop, and Percy's and Harry's brooms rolled as far away as possible from them. They kept trying, until only Percy's and Harry's brooms weren't in their hands and they had to manually pick them up.

Madam Hooch inwardly smirked as the two flushed in embarrassment when they couldn't summon their brooms. She went around, fixing grips on hand and giving out tips, purposely skipping Potter and Jackson and going over to Weasley, noticing his grip on the broom was completely wrong and telling him about all the mistakes he had, regardless of whether the rest of the class heard her or not.

After Madam Hooch checked everyone's grips (or so the class thought), she told them to kick off of the ground and only rise a few feet and hover before landing. As soon as she was about to blow her whistle, Harry pushed off hard in fear and kept rising despite Hooch yelling at him to come down. Despite him leaning forward like Hooch told him to, his ascent wasn't slowing since the winds seemed like they were pushing him towards the darkened sky, and as he flew higher the clouds seemed to congregate and start to close in on him. In a last ditch effort, Harry slipped off his broom right before lightning stuck it, completely turning the broom into a pile of ashes. Harry was only 20 feet up, but the force he met the ground made him bite back a scream as he felt his left ankle bone break.

"HARRY!" Percy ran over to his twin and embraced him. "I was so scared, I thought you were going to d-d-." The word was unspoken, but they both knew what Percy was trying to say.

"Give him some space! He needs air!" Madam Hooch yelled halfheartedly as she tried to swim through the swarm of students that encircled the two.

"Mr. Jackson, I'm going to need you to release yourself from Mr. Potter so I can examine him for injuries." Percy nodded and shakily stood up, like it was him that almost got killed.

"I think I may have a broken ankle, Madam Hooch." Harry winced as pain shot up his leg.

"You need to go to the Hospital Wing. Come on boy, get up!" Madam Hooch had a weird gleam in her eye and the boys grew suspicious.

"I can take him, you can just continue the lesson. We'll be fine." Percy spoke up. Hooch and Percy had a small staring contest before Hooch acquiesced. Percy picked his brother up bridal style and briskly walked to the Hospital Wing and to get away from the demon brooms and teacher as fast as he could.

"I don't like how she was offering to take you to the infirmary while the rest of the class could get hurt left alone." Percy said as they turned a corner.

"Me neither. Did you see that gleam in her eyes? I don't trust her." The twins didn't talk for the rest of walk, and as soon as they entered the Hospital Wing Madame Pomfrey pounced on them.

"What happened to Mr. Potter?" She asked as the two laid Harry down on a bed and she started examining his ankle.

"He fell off of his broom during flying lessons. Madam Pomfrey, Harry and I are afraid of heights, and Harry was close to getting struck by lightning when he was flying, so can you ask Dumbledore if we can stop taking flying lessons? I don't want anything to happen to him." Percy asked.

Madame Pomfrey was shocked to say the least. Why weren't flying lessons canceled today because of the weather? Dumbledore would definitely hear about this!

"I will try, child. Merlin's beard! Look at you, as pale as a ghost! Come, neither you nor Mr. Potter are leaving this room until I deem you ready." The mediwitch started fussing over the two boys, ignoring their protests until she had enough and gave them calming and sleeping droughts.

The two were visited by Neville and Hermione after class, who told them that Weasley had stolen Neville's Remembrall again when it dropped from his pocket when he was flying. Draco demanded it back, and when Weasley threw it Draco soared though the sky and caught it before it smashed. Draco was currently in the Headmaster's office to determine if he should be punished or not, but since Flitwick and Snape were in there with him the two had high hopes.

Percy was able to leave for dinner, but Harry was to stay in the Hospital Wing that night and would most likely be dismissed in the morning if he could walk properly. Percy promised his brother that he would bring back food for him and left before the mediwitch could change her mind about his condition.

Draco entered the Great Hall to find his friends with the exception of Harry already waiting there for him. He allowed a small smile to rest on his face as he seated himself before spilling the secret to his friends. He smirked at their reactions. Percy looked absolutely gobsmacked, Neville was gaping and Hermione's eyes were so wide Draco thought that they would burst.

"You're the new Ravenclaw seeker?" Percy said. Draco nodded, in fear he would whoop with joy, and if his father heard about that the punishment would be terrible.

"Blimey! You must be the youngest wizard to get on their house team in a-" Neville spluttered, finally getting over his shock to be able to speak.

"In a century." Draco smiled, pride rolling off of him in waves. "The only problem is you can't tell anyone, except Harry of course. Flitwick wants to keep it a secret."

Fred and George Weasley entered the hall, and spotting Percy, went over to the Ravenclaw table.

"We've heard about what happened to Harry-" Fred started.

"And we just wanted to know if he's okay." George finished.

"He's fine, Madame Pomfrey's just making him stay in the Hospital Wing for tonight to make sure." Percy replied. The Weasley twins grinned before heading over to the Gryffindor table and started eating. The youngest Weasley then appeared, flanked with his two followers, making Percy's good mood vanish in a second.

"Having a last meal Malfoy? When are you taking the train to go back to your Death Eater father?" Weasley sneered.

"You seem braver now that your two friends are here to back you up." Draco replied, not taking the bait.

Weasley's face flushed in anger. "I can take you anytime on my own. Tonight, I challenge you to a Wizard's Duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Too scared to accept?"

"I accept. Percy, will you be my second?" Draco offered.

"Sure, I guess." Percy shrugged.

"It's settled then. Dean will be my second. We'll meet at the trophy room at midnight, it's always unlocked." With that said, the three left the friends to eat in peace.

"I don't like this Percy, if you go through with this, please be careful." Neville said. Percy promised, making Hermione look scandalized.

"I can't believe you two are going through with this, you're going to get caught and lose points for both of our houses." She said.

"It'll be fine, Hermione. We'll be careful." Percy reassured her.

Later that night, Percy, Thomas, and Weasley crept out of their dorm and headed to the Trophy room for the duel. They met up with Draco and went to different sides of the room. Thomas and Percy stood off to the side while Draco and Weasley gave a short bow, held their wands in front of their faces, then turned and stood back to back, taking ten steps away from each other before turning again. Draco cast the first spell in, the tickling hex which Weasley dodged before sending a bat-bogey hex back. Draco turned a half-step to his left, narrowly missing the spell.

The duel raged on for a while, until Percy swore he heard the voice of Filch. He continued listening, only to hear the distinguished meow from Mrs. Norris.

"Filch is coming! Quick, hide!" Percy motioned for the other three to follow him. Draco and Weasley stopped firing spells and they scurried silently towards the door away from Filch. Weasley's robes barely whipped around the corner when Filch entered the Trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere, probably hiding." Filch muttered.

"This way!" Percy mouthed and pointed, taking the lead and started creeping down a large hallway full of suits of armor. They heard a meow and started breaking into a run, not looking back to see if Filch was following. They ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a secret passageway, hurtled through it to find themselves near the Charms corridor, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.

"I think we lost them." Weasley wheezed, not used to such physical exercise.

"We've got to get back to our dorms. Do you think you'll be okay finding the Ravenclaw dorms, Draco?" Percy asked. Draco nodded, catching his breath before heading down the hall to his dorm.

"We need to go as well." Thomas said. The three ran to get to their dorm before being caught, only to be found by Peeves.

"Ickle firsties out of bed, eh? Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty." The poltergeist cackled, before noticing the aura of one of the boys and turned even more translucent.

"Y-you. Please d-don't tell him about me! I let you go, just don't tell him about me!" Peeves shrieked, landing on the floor in front of Percy, who was confused about the whole ordeal.

"Um, okay. I won't tell 'him'". Percy said. The poltergeist thanked him and sank though the floor, leaving the three to go back to the dorms in peace.

"So what was that about with Peeves?" Weasley finally built up the nerve to ask.

"I honestly have no idea." Percy said as he climbed into bed. He would tell Harry about this when he was released from the Hospital Wing in the morning. As exhaustion filled him Percy felt his eyes drooping and he fell asleep immediately.

 **Hey guys, Butterlover328 here and I know this chapter came out a little late and I'm so sorry for it! Now, if you've read The Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone as many times as I have or seen the movie, you know that this was the chapter Harry and the gang were supposed to find the giant three headed dog. However, since I changed it from Neville to Harry being in the Hospital Wing and they actually had a duel, I didn't want Harry to miss out on anything else. I do have a plan however, that you'll just have to wait and see. Anyways, I'm sorry this came out a bit late, I've had a busy weekend and since it's my sister's birthday today it's only going to get busier. I hope you liked the chapter, and if you haven't already, tell me what you guys are doing for Halloween. It's only 13 days away after all!**

 **And before I go, I need to tell you guys something. I did NaNoWriMo last year with this story and ended up winning, but I wasn't sure whether or not I would do it this year. However, yesterday I did sign up for it, and I'll be working on little drabbles/one-shots that will eventually add up to 50,000 words (hopefully). This won't really affect you guys, since I've got enough chapters to keep uploading once a week for you, but it will push back the next update on Wattpad and Quotev. However, I will also be posting these little drabbles as I get them done on all three websites, so you guys can check out my work there, and maybe give me some motivation to write and get me through some tough days. Maybe you can even suggest a prompt for me? I mostly write for the Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and My Chemical Romance fandoms. (Most of the one-shots, drabbles, and story ideas will be about this last fandom. I've been on a Killjoy kick lately.) I don't write smut, so if you make any prompts or suggestions, don't ask for it because I won't do it. However, I will write teen-rated slash. (I may or may not be doing so in this series later on anyways. No spoilers!)**

 **Wow, I just realized how long I went on about NaNoWriMo, so I'm just going to stop here. So I'll see you guys next week with the next chapter of TPT! Bye!**

 **~Butterlover328**


	8. Chapter 7

"No fair! I always miss out on the fun." Harry said, acting completely childish. If he crossed his arms and pouted he would've looked like a five year old who had been denied the chance to get ice cream or a new toy.

"I know, but that's why tonight you and I are going to the forbidden corridor and investigating." Percy grinned at the idea.

"But I thought we weren't going to go up there since Dumbledore wanted me to stop some evil wizard from getting the artifact." The boys grew silent as Madam Pomfrey came over and gave Harry some final examinations and discharging him from the Hospital Wing. Harry and Percy resumed talking in the corridors after putting up a privacy charm.

"We weren't, but in case something happens we need to know our surroundings and what obstacles are against any intruders. Plus, you were bedridden and I thought a change in scenery would be nice." Percy explained. Harry though it over before conceding. His twin grinned.

"Great. We'll go after dinner."

"Are we bringing any of the others?"

"No, for once it will just be me and you bro." Percy slung an arm around his brother's shoulder and the two walked like that to class, not giving a care in the world.

At dinner, the two boys couldn't concentrate on the conversation their three friends were having and pushed around their food in anxiety. Hermione scrunched her her nose.

"You two are up to something, aren't you?" She said, making the question should more like an accusation.

"Maybe." Percy grinned in anticipation of the adventure fit for the twins tonight.

"As long as you don't get us killed, or worse, expelled, we should be fine. Who's involved?"

"Just Percy and I, we don't want any of you three to get in trouble." Harry piped up. Neville looked uneasy, and Hermione and Draco tensed as the same feeling they experienced the day Harry almost got electrocuted pulled at them.

"Good luck." Draco managed to spit out without worrying the boys before they continued eating.

The two boys left the Great Hall when everyone was finishing up and hid in a abandoned bathroom on the second floor until all the footsteps were gone, and they met up with a strange ghost who looked quite similar to Harry if he was female. Percy kept watch while Harry made polite conversation with the ghost to keep her occupied. As the last footstep echoed throughout the hall, the two crept quietly to the forbidden corridor. Percy unlocked the door and entered the room first, followed closely behind by Harry, who was in awe of what laid before them.

"Percy! Do you know what that is?" Harry jumped up and down excitedly.

"No. Why, am I supposed to?"

"That's a Cerberus! A three-headed dog that supposedly guards the entrance tot he Underworld in Greek Mythology. Although, I thought the Cerberus was just a myth. But this, this is flesh and blood!" Harry grinned at his brother.

"Okay, but how do I subdue or kill it!? Either way is fine." Percy was warily watching the doors and all three heads at the same time.

"Um, I don't know! Maybe it's hungry or it wants to play? It's a dog!" Harry tried to think of something to distract the Cerberus when he noticed a trapdoor underneath it's left paw. ' _So that's where the artifact is._ ' Suddenly, and idea struck him and he pulled out his wand.

"I don't think spells will affect him Harry." Percy said as he ducked under another head.

"I've got an idea! Just keep distracting it and don't get killed in the meantime!"

"No promises!" Percy jumped back and narrowly avoided a head that was trying to bite him.

Harry nudged the door open a bit and said the incantation. "Accio rubber ball!" He whispered, watching and waiting for for something to happen.

"Anytime now Harry!" Percy was becoming exhausted and his moves were becoming sluggish. _'I really didn't think this through, did I?'_

"I'll be there in a moment." Right as Harry said that, he noticed a small object racing towards the door at a break neck pace. He reached out and snatched it right out of the air.

"Alright Percy, move out of the way!" Percy ducked under one last head and rolled to the door next to Harry, covered in sweat.

"Here boy! You want the ball? Do you want the ball?" Harry asked in the same manner a person would speak to a dog. At 'ball', two of the three heads snapped up and looked at Harry's hands, showing the large red rubber ball, while the third still looked suspiciously at the two boys. Harry threw it to the other corner of the room, and two heads dragged along the third in their scrabble for the ball. The boys scrambled for the door as fast as they could, and locked it before breathing a sigh a of relief as the adrenaline left them.

"Well, that was enough excitement for one night. Let's head to bed before we're discovered by a prefect or a teacher." Percy said, breathing heavily and looking like he was about to pass out.

"Okay, but did you see the trapdoor? That's where the artifact is being hidden! I know it is!"

"I'm pretty sure that the Cerberus is not the only thing guarding the artifact, there's got to be more. But did you notice that the door was unlocked by 'Alohomora'? That's a first year spell! I know better locking charms than that, and it's supposed to be protecting children from that thing and dark wizards!"

"I know! And there are also wards that can keep others out, and Dumbledore isn't using any of them at all!" Harry ran his hand through his hair as they got to the portrait.

"Pig snout." The twins said in unison. The Fat Lady let them through and they immediately crawled into bed, and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

 **Hey guys, Butterlover328 here! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though it's a short one. If you haven't yet, make sure you review and tell me what you guys are doing for Halloweeen, if you are doing something for it. If the next chapter isn't the Halloween one, I may or may not (but I probably will) upload all the chapters that come before it as well as the Halloween chapter as my treat for you guys. It's only a week away and I'm so excited!**

 **So, last week I got my first guest review that asked me a good question, but because they were a guest I couldn't respond to them the way I normally would. But since it's a good question, I'm going to clarify it here.**

 **Peeves was was scared of Percy and Harry because even though they are sons of Poseidon, their uncle is the Lord of the Dead. Their combined scent is so strong that only Hogwarts wards are keeping them from being attacked from so many monsters. (They will be attacked eventually, that's not for a while though.) So because of the strength of their scent, Peeves thought that if he got them in trouble, he would report them to their uncle and he would be punished. Plus, in getting caught, Hades would also become aware of all the other ghosts at Hogwarts and they would be punished too for not going to the Underworld when they died. So because of that threat, Percy and Harry hold a lot of power over him, if they don't realize it yet. I will probably include him more throughout the series because the twins will realize how good an ally he is when they need a distraction.**

 **So I hoped that cleared it up for the guest that asked that question and all the people that wondered about it but didn't ask about it. I've got to get ready for a lacrosse tournament, so I'll see you guys next week! Bye!**

 **~Butterlover328**


	9. Chapter 8

"You idiots! How could you have thought going to the forbidden corridor was a good idea! Harry, I know you were dragged into it, but Percy, you should've known better! You're lucky neither of you got killed!" Hermione was hysterical after the twins had told their friends about their escapade the previous night.

"Sorry Hermione, next time I decide to do something stupid, I'll bring you along as well so you can tell me how idiotic a decision it was to do it, alright?" Percy snarked, not in the mood for the blatant 'I told you so' attitude she was showing. "But that reminds me Harry, how did you know it was a Cerberus?"

Harry's cheeks flushed and he ducked his head. "You'd think I'm crazy if I told you."

"Oh come on, we won't think you're crazy." Draco spoke, not liking being kept out of the conversation.

"Oh alright. Before I knew I was a wizard, I would go to the library and read a lot of Greek Mythology. It seemed really interesting, and I got so absorbed in my reading that I started imagining that the creatures in the stories were real."

The rest of the group's heads snapped up, before simultaneously stared at Harry. "Say that last part again?" Hermione asked, eyes widened in shock and realization.

"I started imagining the creatures I read about in Greek Mythology were real. Why? Is it true?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Many creatures that are said to come from Greek Mythology are in the wizarding world, but normally they are very rare and hard to find. However, powerful wizards in history have had the creatures attracted to them. I have seen quite a few myself, but didn't bother mentioning it until now." Draco said.

"I've seen them too! But nothing as powerful as a Cerberus. The most I've seen are giant dogs and snake ladies though." Neville spoke up.

"They're not only in the wizarding world, I've seen quite a few in the muggle world as well. Although most muggles aren't able to see them." Hermione's mind was going a million miles an hour.

"When I was in elementary school in America there was this guy stalking me on the playground. When I saw a glimpse of his face, I only saw one eye in the middle of his forehead." Percy said.

"Wait, a cyclops was stalking you? Why would that be?" Hermione pondered.

"I don't know, but I switched schools after that incident."

"Maybe it's all connected. When Percy and I got sorted, the hat was talking about our 'kind', like we weren't completely human." Harry said.

"When did you and Percy talk about this?" Hermione's eyebrows furrowed.

"During the welcoming feast."

"Did we all have mention of our 'kind' during the sorting? Because I did." Draco asked.

"Me too." Neville and Hermione said simultaneously.

"Maybe all of us seeing the Greek creatures is a part of this. I'm going to the library to see if I can research this." Hermione stood and got her things.

"I'll come with you." Draco stood and followed her out of the Great Hall.

"Do you reckon they, you know, like each other?" Neville whispered to the boys.

"Maybe, I've never seen Draco go somewhere so quickly and unsophisticated in my life. He was practically running." Harry snickered.

"I don't know. They're both Ravenclaws, maybe Draco really loves studying." Percy shrugged.

"Let's get to class, I don't want to be late for Potions. Snape frightens me." Neville shuddered as he pictured the look on the sallow man's face if they were late. Percy and Harry nodded and the three boys walked to class together.

Later that day in Charms, Professor Flitwick had decided it was time for them to try out the levitation charm, which the class had been dying to try out since he made Neville's toad fly around the classroom. Their class was allowed to pick a partner for the class, so Harry and Percy had teamed up, as well as Draco and Neville. Hermione was unfortunate enough to be paired up with Weasley as her normal partner was in the Hospital Wing, and the twins couldn't figure out who was angrier about it. They sent her a sheepish smile and a shrug before turning back around to face Flitwick.

"Now don't forget the wrist movement we've been practicing. Swish and flick, swish and flick. Saying the incantation correctly is important as well. Never forget Wizard Baruffio who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest." The professor squeaked.

It wasn't difficult, to say the least. The twins swished and flicked and said the incantation a few times to make it look like they were struggling, but as soon as Flitwick turned his back to deal with a signed Seamus, who had set his feather and hair on fire, they glanced around to make sure no one was looking and cast the spell wandlessly in tandem. A small gasp was heard behind them and they winced, turning slightly to see Hermione two rows back with her eyes wide in shock. Harry scratched the back of his neck while Percy gave her a look saying, "We'll explain later," to which she nodded and turned to her partner. The boys sighed in relief as they eavesdropped into her conversation with Weasley.

"You're saying it wrong. It's Win-'gar'-dium Levi-'o'-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." She scolded him, while the twins mentally pictured the scowl the prat was most likely giving her.

"You do it, if you think you're so clever!" Weasley snarled furiously. Hermione demonstrated the spell correctly, and gained the attention and praise of Flitwick.

"She's done it! Everybody, Mrs. Granger's done it!" He said, as he pointed at the aloft feather. Weasley glared outright at her as Hermione basked in the praise.

By the time the class was over, only the five friends were able to complete the spell. Weasley shoved Hermione as he left the classroom and shouted loudly for her to hear. "It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare, honestly. 'It's Levi-o-sa, not Levio-sa.'"

Percy was furious. "That's it. I'm going to hex Weasley into oblivion for insulting you Hermione, no one talks to my friends that way!" Harry chased after him as he bolted out of the classroom to go after Weasley while Neville and Draco stayed back to comfort their female friend as she burst into tears.

"I-It's not t-true, is it? What h-he said about me?" Her voice cracked as she held back tears, memories of her past overwhelming her. Draco had no idea what to do, as he had never had to comfort a girl on the brink of tears before, but Neville knew what to do and hugged her. Draco, awkwardly bent down and embraced her as well, relaxing as she accepted the warmth and feeling of protection the two were giving off.

It was this position that Professor Flitwick found the three first-years in when he returned to his classroom. He calmly cleared his throat, making them look up and jump apart, their faces flushed in embarrassment.

"S-sorry professor, we'll just be going." Hermione stammered.

"Mrs. Granger, are you alright? Did something happen?" The professor finally asked. The three students exchanged looks before Hermione spoke again.

"Weasley had insulted me because I was trying to help him in class today and was able to perform the levitation charm when he couldn't. Neville and Draco were comforting me while Harry and Percy were going after him to hex him after what he said to me." She said.

"Thank you Mrs. Granger. I'll inform Professor McGonagall about this situation. Twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor for insulting a student, and ten will be given to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for helping a friend in need."

"Thank you professor." The three chorused, before heading to their next class.

"Are you going to be okay Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Y-yeah. I think so. Thank you so much guys." She hugged the two of them.

"What are friends for?" Neville asked.

Harry and Percy returned with wide grins on their faces, and the three were afraid to ask what they had done to Weasley to get revenge as they walked to the Halloween feast. Hermione excused herself from the group before they entered, wanting to wash her face before she sat down with them at the feast. The boys promised to save her a seat and walked to the Ravenclaw table, looking around the transformed Great Hall in awe.

The feast was just about to start when Professor Quirrel sprinted into the hall, his turban askew and terror written all over his face as he bellowed. "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" He stopped about halfway to Dumbledore's table. "Thought you ought to know." Then Quirrel fell forward in a dead faint.

As the room erupted into chaos, Harry and Percy exchanged suspicious glances and as they looked back at the unconscious professor, they found his body gone. They were about to act on it when Dumbledore brought silence to the hall.

"Prefects will lead their houses back to their dormitories immediately, while the teachers will follow me to the dungeons to stop the troll." Instead of getting the desired effect of peace, the Slytherin table burst into chaos, as their dorms were in the dungeons.

"The Slytherins shall stay in the Great Hall until the dungeons are clear. The rest of the students shall finish the feast in their common rooms once they reach their dorms." Then the teachers left the Great Hall to find and subdue the troll while the Prefects started leading the students to the dorms.

Neville, Percy and Harry started going back to Gryffindor tower before a thought struck Harry. "Hermione's still in the bathroom! She doesn't know about the troll!"

"And Quirrel's after the artifact!" Percy realized. The twins turned to Neville.

"Where are you two going?" He asked.

"We're going to warn Hermione, while you are going back to the common room. I'm not going to put you in danger, okay?" Percy said.

"I-I'm coming with you guys." Neville tried to retaliate, but his friends' stern expressions made him back down quickly. Their gazes softened and each placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Thank you Neville." Then the two ran off, leaving their friend behind.

"You go after the troll, I'll go after Quirrel." Percy said, as he reached for his custom wand.

"Promise me you won't fight him if necessary?" Harry said as he did the same.

"Promise. Later little bro!" Percy darted to the left, heading towards the third floor corridor, laughing as he heard an indignant, "Hey!", from Harry.

Harry shook his head and turned to the right, heading towards the girls bathroom when he heard the shuffling of robes on the floors of the corridor. _'Snape! But what's he doing going towards the forbidden corridor? Is he also suspicious of Quirrel?'_

 _'I don't know Harry, I'll put a disillusionment charm on myself when I get closer so I can investigate.'_ Percy's voice rang through his head. Harry was about to question what happened when he heard a girl's scream.

"Hermione!" He raced towards the girls' bathroom to see Hermione in a ball on the opposite end of the bathroom as the troll advanced towards her, knocking its club on the sinks and the walls.

"Confundo!" Harry shouted as he pointed his custom wand at the troll's head. The spell missed, but Harry gained the attention of the troll, which was now lumbering towards him.

"Bombarda!" He exclaimed, successfully destroying the club before he repeated the spell at the troll's eyes, the only weak point accessible at the moment. Once again, the spell connected and the troll blasted apart covering the two first years in troll guts. Harry quickly cleaned Hermione up before doing the same to himself, just in time to see the teachers run towards the bathroom. McGonagall nearly screeched when she saw the remains of the troll, and Sprout almost fainted.

"What happened here?" Dumbledore asked. Harry felt the same pressure from the night of the sorting and once again pushed it out of his mind. Dumbledore frowned, so to distract him, Harry explained what happened.

"Hermione was in the bathroom when Professor Quirrel had notified everyone about the troll, so I thought it would be a good idea to warn her. When I found her, the troll had found her as well and I distracted it. It started coming after me and I was scared, and all of a sudden it exploded. I guess my accidental magic acted up and killed it." Harry shrugged, his eyes darting to Hermione and daring her to argue.

"Ah, a heroic tale indeed. I believe that shall be fifty points to Gryffindor, for protecting a friend and bringing down a terrible beast. Thank you, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Albus! You're not seriously giving them fifty points, are you? They could've gotten killed!" Sprout exclaimed.

"But in the face of danger, Mr. Potter used his bravery to overcome the challenge, like the true Gryffindor he is." Sprout looked like she wanted to argue, but Dumbledore turned his twinkling eyes on her and she acquiesced.

"Now hurry to your common rooms you two, before you miss dinner." Dumbledore said. The two first years nodded and hurried on their way. As they left the teacher's earshot Hermione turned on Harry.

"When did you learn that spell? You realize that's a third year spell, right? Why do you have another wand? How could do that spell in Charms without a wand? Why did you lie to Dumbledore?" Hermione interrogated him, not even letting him get a word in.

"Hermione! I promise I will answer all of your questions at Breakfast tomorrow when the others are with us, alright?" Harry pleaded with her, giving her what Sally had called 'puppy eyes'. Hermione looked like she was weighing something in her mind before agreeing and went off to the Ravenclaw dorms to eat and rest.

While Harry was fighting off the troll, Percy had followed Quirrel under a disillusionment charm to the third floor corridor. He saw Quirrel look around for a moment before he unlocked the door and entered. Percy silently summoned a rubber ball, taking a leaf out of his twin's book before waiting to see if anyone else was suspicious of Quirrel. He was glad he did because less than ten seconds later, Snape appeared in the corridor. He briskly threw open the door and walked through, leaving Percy more than enough room to slip in unnoticed. Quirrel was stuck between a giant Cerberus and an angry potions master, and Percy was glad he was not in his place.

"What are you doing here Quirinus?" Snape asked, his onyx black eyes boring into the Defense teacher.

"S-S-Severus. How g-g-good to s-s-see you. I was j-j-just m-making s-sure that the t-t-troll d-didn't w-w-wander in h-here b-by a-accident." Quirrel played with his hands nervously.

"Stop stuttering you imbecile, I know it's fake."

Percy's eyes widened in shock as Quirrel seemed to have transformed as he grew a confident and malicious air. His eyes narrowed at Snape, who looked unfazed by the changes.

"What do you want, Severus? You know I'm putting up a facade, but what are you going to do about it? Tell the headmaster?" Quirrel sneered.

"I want to know why you want the Philosopher's Stone so badly Quirrel. So terribly, in fact, that you would endanger the students by letting a troll loose in the school and then sending the ones capable of subduing the troll on a wild goose chase in the dungeons."

"I could never pull the wool over your eyes in school, could I Severus? Fine then. I'm trying to get the stone so our master could get a new body, so for now he's inhabiting mine, but this blasted dog's in the way." Quirrel pointed to his turban. Percy froze when a wave of pain shot through his scar. He only knew of one person who could be after the stone and gain that reaction from him.

"Voldemort", he mouthed, careful not to utter a sound.

As if knowing his name had been uttered, a hissing noise came out of the turban. "Sssssomeone'ssss here."

The two professors stiffened, trying to identify the other being in the room. When they only noticed the Cerberus, and each other they relaxed again.

"Well I'd hate to end this little 'chat' so soon, but I have to run. The teachers have probably found the troll by now, and I should find them so no else gets suspicious. I must keep up appearances after all. Have fun with the dog!" Quirrel sprinted out of the room and the door shut with a resounding 'clang'.

Snape turned to the dog, who with the noise had woken up and started barking and trying to bite him. Snape dodged as best as he could, but he grew tired quickly and the middle head was able to scratch him deeply on his leg. Percy decided to act, and canceled the disillusionment charm.

"Jackson, what are you doing here?!" Snape barked, ducking under a head that was determined to bite his head off.

"Saving your life." Percy expanded the rubber ball and held it out to the dog. "Here boy! You want the ball? Do you want the ball?"

All three heads turned and saw the ball, making it forget it's previous target. Percy then chucked the ball as far as he could and bolted out of the door, followed closely by Snape. The door shut and Percy locked it again. The two leaned against the door to catch their breath. As soon as Snape did, his mask slid into place once again and he straightened, showing his imposing figure.

"Now Mr. Jackson, perhaps you can tell me how you knew that a rubber ball would distract the beast, and why you currently aren't in your dormitory like the Headmaster told you to be?" Snape demanded.

"I noticed Quirrel acting suspicious when he fainted forwards, not backwards like most people do. When the chaos started, I looked at where Quirrel had been to find him missing, so I assumed he would come here and followed him. I cast a disillusionment charm when I saw you, and entered the room with the Cerberus. I had the rubber ball because I got lost one day and I accidentally found the Cerberus. I had a rubber ball with me at the time so I took a chance and threw it away from where I was standing, and the Cerberus chased after it. I then left the room as soon as possible, like what happened tonight."

Snape looked like he didn't believe Percy, but he finally let him off with a detention and five points lost for 'endangering himself'. Percy hurried back to the common room and found Harry and Neville there safe and sound.

"What took you so long Percy?" Harry asked, worry evident in his eyes.

"I ran into some trouble, but I handled it." Percy and Harry exchanged a look and knew they were going into the dreamscape that night, before they quickly changed the subject and enjoying the feast.

That night, the twins entered the dreamscape and explained the night's events to each other. Both were shocked at the other's adventures and were glad that no one got severely injured on what had to be the worst Halloween of their lives, besides the one that got them into this mess in the first place. They also knew that they had a lot of explaining to do the next morning, and left the dreamscape to rest their minds for what they hoped would be a less stressful day the next morning.

 **Hey guys, Butterlover338 here and do you know what day it is?**

 ***Thousands of Tumblr kids burst through the door singing.* Kids: This is Halloween, This is Halloween. HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN, Halloween, Halloween!**

 **Me: Well, I was also going to say Frank Iero's birthday, but that's true too.**

 **Anyways, as you can probably tell, I'm pumped up and I haven't even had any candy yet today. I don't start trick or treating until another hour or so, but I just love this holiday so much that I can't wait to get started! I went to a costume party yesterday and even though no one knew who I was, I had a ton of fun. So I hope you liked this Halloween chapter of the Potter Twins, I'm actually surprised I lined this up right so I didn't have to upload any other chapters. So if you liked this chapter, leave a review or follow/favorite this story, and I'll see you guys next week. Bye!  
~Butterlover328**

 **P.S. I didn't have time to do this for everything, but all words in between the apostrophes should be italicized. So if you need to, you can reread those parts and hopefully it makes more sense to you.**


	10. Chapter 9

The Quidditch season had finally begun. Draco had been training for weeks and he would finally be playing his first match, Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor, later that day. He was nervous, but his friends were doing all they could to support him, including cheering for him despite being the opponent.

However, Draco was slightly annoyed when they were shoveling food onto his plate and forcing him to eat, despite his protests.

"You have to eat something, Draco." Percy persisted.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need your strength for the game." Harry said, taking the tongs and putting a few breakfast sausage onto his friend's plate.

"I don't want anything."

"Please Draco, for us?" Neville asked uncertainly.

"I'm not budging." Draco started acting childishly, crossing his arms and pouting, which led to Hermione picking up a pancake, stomping on his foot so his mouth would open, and then shoving the pancake in his mouth. Draco glared at his female friend, but when Hermione glared back, he choked down the food.

"There, I ate something. Happy now?"

"Extremely." Hermione smirked.

By eleven o'clock, the whole school was out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch, holding binoculars and talking excitedly to their friends. Harry, Percy and Neville had snuck into the Ravenclaw seating area and met Hermione in the front row. The Ravenclaws around them gave the three curious glances, but soon ignored the three Gryffindors, as they were always with Hermione and Draco and never taunted or cursed a Ravenclaw.

The four friends turned their attention to the pitch, where the players were walking out. After a few words from Hooch, the players mounted their brooms and rose up into the air. Draco and the Gryffindor seeker flew higher than the rest, before Hooch blew the whistle and the game started.

"The Quaffle is immediately taken by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too-" Lee Jordan, a friend of the Weasley Twins and commentator for the Quidditch matches said, only to be interrupted by Professor McGonagall, who was making sure that he wasn't that biased in his commentary.

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor."

"Johnson's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, back to Johnson and - oh, intercepted by Connor Ryan of Ravenclaw, and off he goes. Ryan's flying like an eagle, or should I say a raven- he's going to sc- no, stopped by Keeper Oliver Wood from Gryffindor. Wood gives the Quaffle to Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor, who makes a nice dive around Ryan, off up the field and- ouch, that must've hurt, hit in the side by a bludger. Ravenclaw takes the Quaffle, that's Sara Kalaf speeding off towards the goal posts- she's really flying- Keeper Wood dives- misses- Ravenclaws score!"

The Ravenclaws and Slytherins filled the cold air with cheers, as the Gryffindors minus Harry, Percy and Neville groaned.

"Gryffindor in possession, Chaser Bell ducks two bludgers, two beaters, and Chaser Ryan, and speeds towards the- wait a minute,- was that the snitch?" Lee Jordan continued.

The crowd murmured in excitement as Draco and the Gryffindor Seeker dived down, however with the Nimbus 2000 his father had given him when he came to observe the school as a member of the Board of Governors, Draco quickly ditched the Gryffindor seeker and caught the snitch, the final score being 160-30, the game over in 20 minutes.

The Ravenclaws went off to party in their common room, but Hermione and Draco had stayed back and the twins decided to introduce their friends to Hagrid. When the five walked to the hut, Hagrid had greeted them from his garden.

"Hiya Harry, Percy. Who're your friends?"

"Hagrid, this is Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. Guys, this is Hagrid." Harry introduced. Hagrid was a little surprised that the twins were friends with a Malfoy but accepted it and invited the first years inside for tea.

"I was watchin' from me hut, but it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. Congrats on the catch by the way, Draco. Yer nearly pulled off a Wronski Feint."

Draco beamed with pride as he was complimented, and the topic of conversation turned from Quidditch to what happened on Halloween. Harry told Hagrid about fighting the troll, and Percy was telling in the middle of telling Hagrid his story.

"So when I finally found Quirrel, he was stuck in between a Cerberus and Snape, and at that moment I-" Hagrid had started coughing, making Hermione jump up from her seat and slap him on the back multiple times until he stopped. When she was met with confused gazes from Draco and Neville, her face flushed lightly.

"It's the muggle way of getting someone to stop coughing." She explained. The two wizards nodded.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked when he stopped coughing, making the five first years turn to him.

"Fluffy?" Neville asked.

"Yeah- he's mine. Got him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-" Hagrid stopped abruptly.

"The Philosopher's Stone." Percy finished.

"How do ye know 'bout that?" Hagrid asked.

"Quirrel told Snape he needed it for some reason."

"That's absurd! Why would the Philosopher's Stone be hidden in a school full of children?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"It's the safest place in Britain, and Dumbledore can protect it here." Hagrid said, defending the headmaster. The five didn't want to anger Hagrid anymore, so they dropped the subject.

 **I am so sorry this chapter sucked! It was extremely awkward for me to write, especially at the end! I could've updated this on Friday because that's when I said I would update,** **but then stuff happened and I decided to upload it now so I can focus on my word count for NaNoWriMo and maybe I can actually go finish one of the one shots that are getting to be about 5000 words long at least. Anyways, I have a big lacrosse tournament right now, and it's the last one before the spring, so I'm going to end this so I can get ready to play. Bye!**

 **~Butterlover328**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with another chapter of the Potter Twins! I've had a very busy weekend, which is why I'm only updating now. I also posted a new story two days ago, and it would be cool if you guys checked that out. It's a collection of one-shots, drabbles, story ideas, and a whole bunch of other things that pop into my head so you guys can see what else I work on besides this story. This will also have what I did for NaNoWriMo this year, (I've hit 50,000 words already, and I'm so excited!) although most of my NaNo drabbles and one-shots will be based on the band My Chemical Romance instead of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, even though that's what I put it under. Don't worry, there is still a lot of stuff for Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, just not all of it. It would be cool to see what you guys who aren't fans of My Chemical Romance react to that stuff. Also, if you want, you can send me a review on there or PM me and suggest a challenge or give me a prompt to do, and I'll see what I can do with it. It's another way to interact with you guys, and I feel that it would work better than a simple review that says, "I love it! Please update soon!" and getting a PM back from me saying, "Thank you!". (I am not mocking anyone who has done that, I appreciate every review I get. I just want to interact with you more than just having a conversation that is less than ten words.)**

 **Anyways, please check out that story on my profile, I would really appreciate if you did. However, I know you want to get to what you actually came here for, so I hope you enjoy this chapter of the Potter Twins, and I'll see you later. Bye!**

 **~Butterlover328**

 **P.S. To those of you who tried to read my new story before this was posted, I know there was a formatting error that made it impossible to read, but it should be fixed now, if you want to give it another try. Thanks!**

Neville waved at his friends as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station. He stayed there until the train was no longer in sight before heading back to the castle, realizing that for the first time since he arrived at the school he would be alone, without any of his friends. The Weasleys didn't exactly count as friends, especially Ron with his bratty behavior. Harry probably would've spent the holidays with him if Percy hadn't invited him to his apartment, as the boy did not want to return to his relatives until absolutely necessary, or so Harry had told them. Hermione missed her parents and had always been with her parents for Christmas, so he didn't blame her, and Draco was being forced to go home after he received a stern letter from his father, and Neville was glad he was not in the same position. But his grandmother was glad that he had friends and had supported his decision to stay protected in Hogwarts with Dumbledore. Neville didn't feel as safe knowing that a priceless artifact and Voldemort were in the castle as well, but he felt like he had to stay for some reason. His gut told him to stay, and he had learned long ago to trust his gut instinct, as it had saved his life a few times. Neville just hoped that whatever had kept him at Hogwarts during the holidays didn't try to kill or maim him, as he wasn't sure he would survive in one piece, especially with his dad's wand that didn't work that well for him.

As soon as Hagrid walked him back to the castle, Neville went into the library to pick up a novel to read. However, he was distracted and on the way there was knocked into the ground. When he looked up to face the person he had crashed up to his eyes met the sneering face of the youngest Weasley with his wand out. Neville instinctively rolled to the side, and was astonished to barely miss a bone-breaker curse that would've connected with his ribs. He quickly stood up and also drew his wand, sending a body-bind curse towards Weasley. It connected, and Neville took satisfaction in being able to defend himself that he didn't notice Professor Snape coming around the corner before he spoke.

"Ten points from both of you for using magic in the halls, Misters Longbottom and Weasley. However, I will allow just this once for someone to explain what prompted you to do so in the first place?"

"Weasley tried to use the bone-breaking curse on me, Professor, so I sent a full body-bind at him." Neville said, glaring at the redhead. Snape snapped his head towards the boy and did the same.

"Give me your wand, Mr. Weasley." The professor commanded, stretching his arm out towards the boy.

"No! There's no way I'm letting a greasy git like you have my wand!" Weasley gripped the wand in question tightly. A vein bulged on Snape's head, before he pulled out his own wand, disarmed Weasley, and checked his wand for the curse. When it showed, Snape asked for Neville's wand, and accepted the two Gryffindor's story. He deducted twenty more points from Weasley and gave back the points he had taken from Neville before walking down the hall, his robes billowing out from behind him. Weasley turned back onto Neville.

"You may have won this time Longbottom, but you better watch your back. The next time you're alone, you're gonna regret it."

"I handled you easily before Snape even got here. Now leave me alone, some of us actually want to get something accomplished this break." Neville walked off before Weasley could reply, and sighed in relief once he turned the corner.

"Wait until they hear about this. Not even five minutes into break and Weasley's already gotten Gryffindor into trouble. This will be a long break." Neville muttered as he reached the library doors.

Neville spent the next week getting to know the Weasley Twins better, as he knew they would be good friends and were smarter then they looked. They were also the only two Gryffindor boys staying for the holidays that weren't pompous prats. He found out that he could utilise his talent for Herbology in pranks, and the three boys had been planning a huge "Welcome Back" prank for the majority of the holidays.

On Christmas Day, he woke up at around 4 in the morning due to his excitement and had spent an hour getting ready and planning a prank to wake up the Weasleys. He decided to use a fanged geranium to wake up Ron, a Bubotuber for Prefect Percy (as he had taken to calling Percy Weasley so he didn't get the two mixed up), and a sprig of sneezewort each for the twins. When the Weasley clan woke up in pandemonium, Neville had made sure to pour a non-lethal potion on himself so that he wouldn't be discovered as the prankster. The twins came up to him once they had finally stopped sneezing and held up two thumbs each when the other two weren't looking. Neville grinned back and cleaned his hair with a spell that Harry and Percy had taught him before going down to the common room to open his presents.

Neville ended up getting a Herbology book from Hermione, a wand holster from Draco that would attach itself to his arm so he could he a better reaction time, a batch of blue chocolate chip cookies from Percy and finally, an owl from Harry. However, he also noticed two presents for Harry underneath the tree and used a detection spell he had discovered in the library the day previously. When he used it, he discovered the presents were laced in compulsion and loyalty charms and were an invisibility cloak and a sweater. He was barely able to break the charms, but when he did curiosity overwhelmed him and he tried on the invisibility cloak, pleased to see that it worked. He felt guilty that he was using Harry's present, but he knew he would return it before Harry came back.

The week flew by in a flash and Neville had decided to do some investigating that Saturday night and test out the cloak. He slipped out of the common room before the Fat Lady could notice, and was heading to the library when he felt a surge of power from the blank wall in front of him. It was trying to convince him to go away and he realized it was a notice-me-not charm that was placed on the door. He felt along the wall to find the doorknob and opened it slightly, sighing in relief when there was no three-headed dog or anything dangerous in the room. In fact, the room was completely empty save for a mirror in the middle. Neville turned to go back, until his instinct told him to look closer at the mirror. He scanned the inscription on the top, not making sense of it and gazed into the mirror.

What he saw made him burst into silent tears. His father and step-mum on either side of him, healthy and completely sane by his sides, smiling at him like they were proud of him. He also saw that a woman was smiling down at him from above, with midnight black hair and identical warm brown eyes staring at each other as Neville somehow knew this woman was his mother. His hand touched the cool glass as he tried to touch her, only for the tears to increase when the glass shook him out of his trance. He reeled back, knowing that the mirror was playing tricks on him and they were an illusion, no matter how much he wanted it to be real. It was at this point that Neville had realized that the cloak had fallen off of him, and hastily put it back on and left the room in a hurry, racing back to the common room as quick as he could.

He wrote a letter to Harry, letting the guilt he felt from taking his cloak overtake him in his misery and explained the situation with the mirror, before using the new owl he got that day. He climbed into bed exhausted and cried himself to sleep, thinking about the parents he never got to know.

He was happy when his friends returned from holiday, and the morning after they returned Neville had showed Harry and Percy how the cloak worked while the rest of the boys in their dorm were sleeping. The boys exchanged a glance at each other and turned back to Neville with their eyes widened.

"Neville, did the cloak have a message on it or something?" Harry inquired. Neville nodded and handed him a small notecard, which Harry read out loud.

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well."

"I didn't read the note, but I cast a detection charm on the cloak and a sweater and found multiple illegal charms on it that I was mostly able to get rid of." Neville blushed as the two boys praised him for his advanced spell work as they walked to the Great Hall. The three stopped as they saw Hermione and Draco walked over to them, so when the five were reunited they were surprised to find the charm Neville had pointed out.

Harry and Percy had decided to investigate, despite Neville's protests, so Hermione, Draco and Neville followed the two into the room. When they came across the mirror, Neville glared at the glass for several minutes while they worked out the saying.

"I've got it! The inscription is backwards, like a mirror is. If we reflect the message, we should be able to read the message!" Percy theorized. Draco pulled out a mini mirror and handed it to Percy, gaining odd looks from the other three.

"What? I have to keep up my reputation." He scoffed.

"Look! I was right! I show not your face but your heart's desire." Percy exclaimed.

"You mean that this mirror will show us what we want the most?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently. What did it show you Neville?" Harry asked, causing Neville's gaze to fall to the floor.

"It showed my parents, both of them as well as my step-mum, alive and well. They were proud of me." Neville had tears shining in his eyes again, and Hermione hugged him comfortingly. Neville blushed while Draco glared at him, until Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a pointed look.

"Thank you 'Mione, I needed that."

"You're welcome Nev, after all, that's what friends are for, right?" She smiled reassuringly, making Draco relax at the word "friends".

"Should we look in the mirror? It might not be safe for us, depending on what we desire the most." Draco said, looking suspiciously at the enchanted object in front of him.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Percy said, as he and Harry looked at it simultaneously. They balked at seeing their mother, James Potter, Sally, and a man with Percy's eyes. The two assumed that the man was their birth father, and stared in wonder, memorizing every inch of their birth parent's faces. Their friends were in the background too, smiling and laughing and all in all having a great time. A girl materialized out of nowhere holding a baseball cap and kissed Percy on the cheek, making him touch the spot to see if it was real. A small, pale boy appeared next to Harry and did the same before the two strangers disappeared. Harry and Percy shook their heads to clear them, staring in wonder at each other and the mirror.

"What did you two see?" Hermione asked. The twins glanced at each other.

 _Should we tell them the truth or tell them about making Head Boy or some rubbish like that?_ Harry silently asked his brother. They had been working on their telepathy over the holidays, and were pleased to see it greatly improved.

 _'_ _I'm not sure. I think we've led them on long enough, but what if Dumbledore or a Death Eater finds out about us and uses one of us to bait the other into turning themselves in or something like that. I want to trust them, but until they learn occlumency we can't tell them.'_ Percy's expression was thoughtful, which the others except for his brother were shocked to see.

"I saw my parents." Harry said quietly, acting subdued. Something flashed in Draco's eyes but it left before Percy could discern it. Neville and Hermione rushed over to hug Harry and he hesitantly smiled until the three broke apart.

"What did you see Percy?" Draco asked.

"I saw my dad and my mom happy together. I think there was a wedding ring on my mom's finger." Neville and Hermione faced Percy.

"I don't think you've ever mentioned your father before Percy." Neville said.

"He became lost at sea before I was born. I've never met him." With that, the subject was dropped. Draco refused to look in the mirror, while her burning curiosity showed Hermione that her greatest desire was a certain platinum blonde 11-year old boy and a woman with two different animals and mist swirling around her as well as her parents.

When the five returned to their dorms that night, the ones who saw their desire felt a burning desire to see their loved ones once more, but decided it would be better to wait a few days so no one would get suspicious. They soon became too busy to visit the mirror and by the time they revisited the room, the mirror had moved locations. Draco thought it was good that the mirror had moved so that more students wouldn't find it, but the other four couldn't help but think about seeing their loved ones again, but they eventually forgot about the mirror as school started up in full force once again.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with the next chapter of the Potter Twins. This will be a weird, somewhat horrific chapter, so I am warning you now. However, it's not bad enough that it needs a warning, there's only a paragraph or two of it, and that's right above the mini interrupting A/N, so if you want to skip that small part you can, and just start reading again after the mini A/N. Anyways, I hope you don't kill me after this chapter. Bye!**

 **~Butterlover328**

"What do you mean Quirrel of all people's refereeing the match? The man is terrified on the ground, let alone the air!" Harry exclaimed when Draco told them the news.

"Well, he's decided to do it, and the teams can't complain about it or face being forfeited from the game!" Draco said, pacing back and forth.

"Why do you think he wants to referee? I don't think he's ever played a game of Quidditch in his life, much less refereed one!" Neville asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. Be careful Draco, Quirrel might try to talk to you because of your father, just don't let him get close to you." Percy said.

"You boys and your Quidditch! Now, can you get back to studying or do you want Madam Pince to kick us out!" Hermione whispered, before going back to her book.

"What's upset Hermione? Even though she doesn't like Quidditch, she's never gone overboard like this." Draco asked.

"Maybe something happened today. We'll ask her later." Harry promised, before the four boys went back to doing homework.

As the five first-years were heading to the Great Hall, they ran into Weasley and his gang. The twins groaned at seeing him, just wanting to be in peace.

"Well look who it is! Seems like Potter and his wannabes graced us with his presence." Weasley sneered.

"They're not wannabees, Weasley. Unlike you, I'm actually pleasant enough to make friends that don't just follow me around like a crowd of monkeys." Harry bit back, glaring at the three in front of him. Neville placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him, and smiled slightly when he felt Harry's muscles relax.

"Oh yeah! You just have the copycat, the ferret, bushy, and the dweeb as your friends, when you could have been friends with me."

Before anyone could blink, Percy had Ron pinned by the neck pressed against the wall. "Harry is like a brother to all of us. He would do anything for us, just like we would do the same for him. You may call me whatever you like, but if you insult my friends again, you will regret it." He released Weasley, and the redhead scampered away with his friends tailing behind him.

"I'M TELLING DUMBLEDORE ABOUT THIS!" He yelled before the three boys were out of sight.

"Percy, thank you for standing up for me, but that went too far. What if Dumbledore expels you?" Harry asked. "Or worse, finds out about us and gets rid of you?"

"I'll be fine Harry, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." Percy said.

"I hope so." Hermione chimed in as the five entered the Great Hall.

While they were eating, Professor McGonagall walked up to Percy. The rest of Gryffindor watched her as she said something in his ear, to which he nodded and she went back to her seat. Percy caught Weasley's eye as he was smirking openly and glared at him. Weasley's face turned white as he looked away and back down at the mountain of food on his plate. Percy felt a twinge of satisfaction, and the hoped that peace would finally come at last.

As Percy walked up to the Headmaster's office, he focused on his occlumency shields, weak as they were, and steeled his resolve before knocking on the door.

"Come in." An elderly voice said. Percy opened the door and fought the urge to roll his eyes. Dumbledore had his phoenix prominently displayed by his desk, where the gaudy bastard sat behind, his hand itching towards a bowl of sweets.

"Ah, Percy, m'boy. I'm glad to see you found your way." Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle in his eyes brightening as Percy felt the pressure. He pushed it away and was satisfied when his head cleared.

"Thank you professor, but please don't call me your boy. I'm pretty sure you're not a relative of mine and this is a professional meeting." He said politely, not trying to gain Dumbledore's ire. The headmaster frowned, and his hand picked up the bowl of sweets.

"I see. Lemon drop, Mr. Jackson?"

"No thanks professor, I'm stuffed from dinner."

"Well then, I believe we shall get to business then. Did you threaten Ronald Weasley earlier in the halls today?" The pressure returned, stronger this time, but Percy was still able to push it away.

"Yes sir, but only after he insulted my friends and I." Percy responded truthfully.

"Interesting, because I seem to recall Mr. Weasley telling me that you attacked him without provocation." Disappointment and a little edge of steel escaped Dumbledore's facade, and Percy was able to identify it clearly, having been in this situation multiple times in the past at muggle schools.

"My friends were witnesses, you could ask any of them and they would tell you the same thing I just did."

"That seems to be the problem with witnesses, Mr. Jackson. It seems they can be biased. However, memories have been discovered not to be." Dumbledore glared at Percy, and it felt like a drill was digging into his head. He buckled in pain, trying to concentrate on his barriers, but all he could think about was the pain and the disgust as Dumbledore's probe snaked its way around, digging into Percy's deepest trenches of his mind and searching for all of his secrets.

Percy felt exhaustion and unconsciousness creeping up on him and tried one last thing to stop Dumbledore, hoping they would get here in time.

'Harry, help me.'

 **(A/N You guys have no idea how much I want to stop here, but I didn't want you to kill me because of the cliffhanger, so I must continue.)**

'Harry, help me.'

Harry jumped up at the fear he felt from Percy, and ran out of the Gryffindor common room as fast as he could. Adrenaline running high, he could hear Neville running to catch up from behind as he sprinted towards the library, where Hermione and Draco were bound to be working on homework together. Sure enough, the two were sitting right next to each other and furiously scribbling away at their parchment.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Draco asked as he noticed Harry. Neville had caught up at this time and Harry was grateful that he didn't have to explain twice.

"Percy's in trouble."

The three paled and followed Harry as he once again sped out of the library and down to the headmaster's office. He yelled the password at the gargoyle and ran up the stairs in a breakneck pace to stop in horror as he busted open the door to see his twin on the ground with Dumbledore smirking over him.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Harry yelled as he pulled out his custom wand, sending a frozen stiff headmaster into the wall. The others stared as Harry tried to shake his brother awake, but when he wouldn't respond used his custom wand to levitate Percy into the air. Harry glared furiously at Dumbledore.

"If I find out something has happened to him, you will be thrown in Azkaban faster than you can shoot a spell." Harry said quietly, his eyes flashing in anger as the room became humid. Water started appearing out of thin air and everyone just stared at Harry as he kept glaring at Dumbledore. Neville finally shook himself out of his shock and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. He turned to Neville and the boy was shocked as he glanced at Harry's eyes. The normally sparkling emerald green were glowing with fury, and Neville swore he could see waves in his friend's eyes. Harry's fury waned and his eyes softened as he noticed Neville's slight fear in his eyes. The water dispelled and Harry closed his eyes as the effects of using too much power almost overtook him. Luckily, Dumbledore was still frozen stiff and Percy was still airborne. Someone had the sense to also bind Dumbledore in ropes, and Harry was grateful for it.

"Let's get Percy to the Hospital Wing."

The four ran out of the door, not wanting to be in the office any longer and made sure Percy wasn't going to drop. When they got to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey took over as Harry explained what happened.

"I went to check on Percy, since he had been in the headmaster's office for a while and was worried about him, and when I entered his office I found him like this with the headmaster smiling. I stopped the headmaster and got my friends so we could bring him to you."

"I'll check him for any mental damage. Now get to your common rooms, he'll need to stay here for the night." She sent the four out, but Harry stayed behind.

"Will he be alright Madame Pomfrey? I'm worried."

"He should be, but I have to do my job to make sure. Now shoo!" The doors closed in front of Harry's face and he nervously joined his friends.

"Harry, how did you know that Percy was in trouble? And tell the truth, I knew you were lying to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione asked. Harry sighed and resigned himself to the fact that the truth was out.

"I need you guys to promise that you won't tell anyone, as it would be detrimental to both Percy and I." Harry pleaded. The three promised and Harry took a deep breath.

"Percy and I are twins."

The results were instantaneous. Neville's jaw dropped, Draco's eyes widened into saucers, and Hermione started jumping in excitement shouting, "I knew it," multiple times.

"What do you mean, you knew?" Harry asked. Hermione stopped jumping and she blushed.

"I had a theory on whether or not your were twins, but I wasn't completely sure until you just confirmed it. I'm going to happen to research magical twins. Do you have the same abilities as the Weasley twins?"

"You mean being able to read each other's thoughts? Then yes, we are telepathic." Harry smiled in amusement as Hermione started her dance again, when Neville posed the question that Harry didn't want to hear.

"Didn't the papers say your twin died the night You-Know-Who killed your parents?"

"They did, but that's because Dumbledore was the one that told them that. He was the one that separated us that night, but I have no idea why." Harry said, leaving out that fact that he did know why, and wanted that to remain a secret between himself, Percy and Sally. "You won't tell anyone right? If this falls into the wrong hands, something can happen to Percy like tonight, and I want to protect him as much as he does for me and for the rest of you."

The three nodded and Draco and Hermione left for the library to collect their things as Harry and Neville left for the Gryffindor common room. Harry numbly went thought the motions of getting ready for bed and fell asleep longing for his twin's presence next to him.

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! This confrontation between Dumbledore and Percy went spiraling out of control when my mind took over. I originally planned for this to be a small scene in the chapter and for Percy to come out the winner, but it became the premise of the entire chapter and became... well, this dramatic scene. Again, please don't kill me! Next chapter will deal with the aftermath, and then business will continue as usual. Anyways, I hope you won't unfollow the story after this. Bye!  
~Butterlover328**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with the next chapter of the Potter Twins! I've noticed that my other story isn't getting that much feedback compared to this one. Is it because the current drabbles aren't Percy Jackson and Harry Potter, or is it something else? If it is because it isn't Percy Jackson and Harry Potter, then that's going to change today when I post the next drabble in a few minutes. It will be a Harry Potter one, and it's also a Drarry, so if you like that then please come check it out. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of the Potter Twins and I will see you all later. Bye!  
~Butterlover328**

"That was awesome Draco! I can't believe you caught the snitch in the first 5 minutes of the game! I think you may have broken a school record!" Neville cheered. Draco stood tall and proud next to Hermione and Neville as they walked towards the Hospital Wing. Harry had chosen to stay with his twin if he woke up during the match, and Draco understood that, even if he wished that he had come.

They walked into the Hospital Wing to see Harry sitting in a chair next to Percy's bed, clutching his hand and talking to him quietly.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said somberly. He didn't even look up at the trio as he spoke.

"Madam Pomfrey's finally figured out what happened. Dumbledore used his legimency at it's full power on Percy and his body's reaction was to shut down into a coma so he wouldn't reveal his secrets. Madam Pomfrey has no idea when he will wake up, or if he ever will. If he doesn't wake up by Monday, he'll be sent to St. Mungo's."

"What!? He has to wake up!" Neville yelled, fighting the urge to cry. His parents had already been sentenced to a life at the hospital, and he wouldn't be able to bear it if one of his best friends went there too.

"Have you tried your telepathy? Regaining that connection with him might be enough to wake him up." Draco theorized.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Harry closed his eyes, praying that this would work.

 _'Percy? Can you hear me?'_ A faint echo circled Harry's head, as he waited for a response with bated breath.

 _'Harry?'_ If it weren't for the practice the twins had over the holidays, Harry would never had been able to hear the minuscule voice in his head.

"It worked. It's faint, but I can hear him!"

"Well then keep doing it! It may be the only way to bring him back!" Neville exclaimed.

 _'Percy, I need you to follow my voice, okay? I'm just going to keep talking to you and you have to find it and respond, okay?'_

 _'Got it.'_ Already, Percy's voice was starting to get stronger.

 _'Great. Now, what happened in Dumbledore's office?'_

 _'Apparently, Weasley claimed that I had attacked him with no procovation-'_

 _'WHAT? Why didn't he ask for us to come up as well? We were witnesses.'_

 _'That's what I said! So during that, he kept testing my occlumency shields until he he forced his way through and shattered them. It was horrible Harry, I hope that you never have to deal with that. The pain was unbearable and then the next thing I knew, you were talking to me.'_

 _'Percy, you've been in a coma for 5 days.'_

 _'5 DAYS!?'_ By now, Percy's voice was almost normal, and Harry swore he felt Percy's hand twitch.

 _'Yes, but you've almost woken up! Please keep coming closer!'_ Harry's voice was a mix of joy and desperation.

 _'Harry?'_ Percy asked, a twinge of worry accentuating the sound of his voice. _'I have a problem here.'_

 _'What's going on?'_

 _'There's something here trying to gain access to my mind. It's armed and it's UGLY._ ' Percy said, brandishing both of his wands and getting into a fighting position. The thing reared it's head and try to claw at him, but he nimbly dodged and shot a stunner at it. Luckily, it connected and the creature fell over frozen stiff.

"I need to find a weapon or something. I need to kill this thing before it wakes up." Percy muttered to himself. Suddenly a bright light enveloped his vision and he instinctively covered his eyes until he grasped something and the light disappeared. In his hand, Percy was shocked to discover a three and a half footlong silver sword excellently crafted, although it wasn't as balanced as he would've liked upon swinging it a few times. He took the heavy sword in both hands and beheaded the creature, almost dropping the sword on his foot when he saw the creature turn into a pile of golden dust. The sword disappeared as soon as he was done with it as well, so Percy shook his head and continued on.

 _'I'm back. That was weird though.'_

 _'Are you okay?'_ The concern in Harry voice made him stop and consider it. Was he really okay? He had killed something. Granted, it might have been a hallucination, but was he really fine with ending something's life while it was helpless? He shook his head, clearing it before he started walking again.

 _'I'm fine.'_

 _'Good.'_ Warmth filled Percy as he heard the relief in his twin's voice as he entered the room of their dreamscape, where Harry was waiting for him. They ran to each other and as they embraced each other Percy felt a connection and a rush of power fill him before he opened his eyes to a blinding white. He tried to close them once again, only to have someone squeeze him tightly. It wasn't until Percy was about to pass out again from lack of oxygen that the bundle released him, showing his little brother with unshed tears in his eyes.

The twins had a heartfelt moment as they embraced each other that made Hermione feel like she was intruding.

"We'll go tell Madam Pomfrey that Percy's awake. Come on guys." She pulled Draco and Neville away from the two and they rushed to the mediwitch's private quarters to tell her the news.

"I was so worried. I thought you weren't going to get up." Harry's voice trembled as he spoke into his brother's shoulder. "I thought I was going to be all alone again."

Percy pulled back and his face showed his emotions clearly, his eyes pouring a grim determination into Harry's soul. "You will never be alone again, Harry. I swear it. You have me, Mom, Hermione, Neville, and Draco. As long as I live, nothing is going to happen to you, or to any of the others, I swear it."

"You really mean it?" Harry asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"I do."

The door opened, startling the twins and making them pull out their wands, only to put them back when they saw it was just Madam Pomfrey and the others. The mediwitch put her hands on her hips and gave the two a stern look.

"Mr. Potter, as excited as I know you are that Mr. Jackson is awake, can you please get off of him so I may assess him?" Harry's face flushed as he slowly untangled his arms from Percy so he didn't injure him further, and walked over to his friends as Pomfrey waved her wand over Percy.

"Your physical health seems to be normal, but your occlumency shields have been shattered. It's going to take a while to get them back to the condition that they were. Nonetheless, you have otherwise sustained no other damage and are free to leave."

Percy climbed out of bed and performed a quick 'Scourgify' to clean his clothes until he could find an opportunity to change and rejoined his brother's side as the five smiled, finally back together again.

 **I feel like this is the calm before the storm for the five. Oh well, they'll find out what I have planned soon. In the meantime, I want you guys to guess what the creature Percy encountered was. *Hint: It's one he's faced before, and it's from Greek Mythology.* (That didn't help much, did it?) If you get it, then you know a lot about Greek Mythology! If you don't that's okay, because I didn't really go into much detail with it. Anyways, if you enjoyed it, please leave a review, and if you'd like to read my Drarry one-shot, it will be up later today, so come check it out of you have the chance. Anyways, I'll see you guys later, bye!**

 **~Butterlover328**


	14. Chapter 13

**Holy Hera guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! My phone (which I normally use to update) was freaking out and wiping everything whenever I tried to save this chapter, even though I tried several times each week, and my teachers decided to cram an entire six weeks of work into two because of the holidays, and because of the homework load I had to stay up each night until 3 or 4 in the morning, and I even pulled an all nighter one night and I still didn't finish my homework for that night. It was ridiculous, but now I'm finally on Winter Break, and for the next two weeks I'm home free. I've been working on chapter 15 (I'm ahead of the posting schedule and have been the entire time, but it's catching up to me now.) and I hope to get it done by Christmas Day, so I can have a double upload this week as a special Christmas present (or Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa, or whatever you celebrate).**

 **Speaking of the posting schedule, I am now one chapter behind because I was going to split this chapter in half since it's the longest chapter yet, but since I missed uploading the past few weeks I'm going to post the full chapter. However, because of the length of the chapter, I will not be uploading the next chapter on top on this, and the following chapters will be split into parts due to length and to stretch out the posting schedule for as long as possible so I can have more time to write freely. Anyways, if this is the last chance I get to upload before Christmas, I hope everyone has a happy holidays and a wonderful new year. Bye! ~Butterlover328**

As the weeks whittled by, Hermione became more and more stressed as the end of the year approached, despite the fact that the exams were still a while away. She created study-schedules and color-coded her notes, trying to get the boys to do the same. However, even Draco knew she was over-reacting and so the boys had taken the responsibility on their shoulders to try to get her to relax once in a while.

However, even though the majority of the students weren't worried about exams, (the minority being 5th and 7th years, as well as Hermione) the teachers had started to shove more homework down their throats, so Neville, Percy and Harry had all joined Draco's and Hermione's study group (which had previously been just the two of them) to try to get the extra work done so they could enjoy the spring holidays.

As Harry and Percy looked out the window, staring longingly at the clear blue skies, they also mentally quizzed each other on the material, making sure neither forgot something that would most likely be on the exams in the coming weeks. The five had come to a compromise the second week of the study group, in that everyone would just studying just one subject and tutor the others about that subject. Currently, Neville was quizzing them about Herbology, one of the only subjects he seemed to have a knack for.

"-ry. PERCY, HARRY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Hermione stage-whispered, snapping her fingers in front of the twins, successfully breaking them out of their daze. The twins looked at her inquisitively, as she pointed back to Neville, who was looking at them expectantly for the answer.

"Sorry, we weren't paying attention. What was the question?" Harry said.

"Honestly Harry, we have exams soon. You need to focus. Anyways, why is essence of dittany a perfect healing potion for everyday life?" She scolded.

"It's because Dittany is useful in stopping digestive problems and pains, and can also be used to heal wounds." Percy chimed in, looking at the exit earnestly. Hermione sighed and closed her book.

"I guess if you want, we can head outside for a bit. But then we are getting right back to studying, alright?" All the boys nodded and got their stuff together.

The five were about to leave the library when Hagrid walked in, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.

"Hey Hagrid, what are you doing in the library?" Neville asked. The half-giant's eyes widened and looked all around nervously.

"Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got the first years' collective interest at once. "Yer not still lookin' fer the you-know-what in the you-know-where, are yeh?"

"You already know we know what it is, Hagrid. Why are you-" Percy was stopped by a huge hand covering his mouth, Hagrid crouching down in front of the five.

"Shh! Don't go shoutin' 'bout it, what's the matter with yeh?" Hagrid's eyes shifted around, making sure that no one was listening. He took his hand off of Percy's mouth and beckoned the five to follow him. Curious, the first years were led to a corner of the library where Hagrid knelt down.

"Listen- come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh. Yeh got it?" Hagrid gruffly whispered. The five nodded, and Hagrid stood up, nodded, and headed towards another section of the library. Draco, in a sudden burst of curiosity as to where Hagrid was heading to, followed the half-giant to an area near the Restricted Section. After he read the titles of some of the books, he paled and made his way back to his friends.

"Where did you go Draco? We were looking for you!" Neville asked. The twins gave their friend a curious look, and Hermione was close to losing her temper, especially since the boys had almost gotten her in trouble several times in the past hour.

"Guys, Hagrid was looking up information on dragons!" Draco exclaimed, not realising his voice had risen until he had been violently shushed by the librarian, Madame Pince. His cheeks colored as his friends regained the ability to talk and got over their various stages of shock.

"You know, Hagrid told me he's always wanted a dragon before Percy and I met up in Diagon Alley." Harry said after a moment of silence.

"But why would he want to look up information about dragons, especially since breeding them has been banned in Britain for centuries?" Neville asked.

"But aren't there wild dragons in Britain?" Percy questioned, not having lived his entire life in the country, and had heard stories from his mother about dragons after he was revealed as a wizard.

"Of course there are. Common Welsh Greens and Hebridean Blacks. My father's always told me that the Ministry has had to keep a close eye on the Muggles near dragon habitats, and obliviate them quite often." Draco explained.

"But to address Neville's question again, why would Hagrid be looking up information on dragons?" Hermione asked. Harry's eyes widened as he discovered a possibility.

"What if Hagrid somehow has a dragon?" Harry whispered. The rest of the group's eyes widened as the words sunk in.

"It would make sense, wouldn't it? All his secrecy, the nervous glances he sent around, why he wants us to visit his house later." Hermione spoke as she connected the dots.

"Oh shoot, we gotta go or we'll be late for charms!" Percy hurriedly stuffed his books into his bag and ran out the door, the others trailing behind him.

When classes ended for the day, the five friends walked over to Hagrid's and weren't surprised to see all the windows closed.

"Of course he doesn't want anyone to see inside, he has a dragon for Merlin's sake!" Hermione muttered, catching the attention of Draco, who sent a questioning look her way. THeir eyes connected for a second before she turned her head so Draco couldn't see the blush rising on her cheeks.

"Who is it?" Hagrid called from inside. A loud crash rang throughout the house, and te five could hear Hagrid mumbling something under his breath before the door opened.

"Come on in. Quickly now, don't leave the door open when yer all in." Hagrid turned back to the blazing hot fire and poked at it tenderly, watching a pot being held over it. Neville turned back to close the door and furrowed his eyebrows when he thought he saw something hide behind a bush. He shook his head and closed the door, getting the image out of his head.

Everyone was sweating profusely by the time Hagrid pulled up a chair, so while he made tea, Percy blurted out a question.

"What's guarding the Philosopher's Stone besides Fluffy?" Hagrid almost dropped the kettle in shock.

"Bloody 'ell Percy, yeh can't just say that without any warning, yeh know?" Percy's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry Hagrid."

"Anyways, I don' even know. Some o' the teachers did enchantments, like Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick - Professor McGonagall- Professor Snape- Dumbledore did somethin' himself, o' course." Hagrid said as he ticked of his fingers for each person mentioned.

"Are you sure that the stone is completely safe?" Harry asked.

"O' course it is, Dumbledore's got it covered. Hang on, I forgot somebody." Hagrid paused, racking his brain to remember the missing protector from the list. He snapped his fingers once he remembered.

"Oh yeah! Professor Quirrel helped too."

"PROFESSOR QUIRREL?!" The twins yelled.

"Shh! Quit yer yellin'. I'm right here yeh know."

"Hagrid, Quirrel is the one trying to steal the stone. He tried to when the Troll was loose on Halloween. If Snape hadn't stopped him, the stone would be long gone by now!" Harry exclaimed, trying to get the half-giant to see reason, but he was too stubborn. He could hear Hermione gasp in the background, and winced when he realized that the twins had forgotten to explain that night's events to their friends.

"Dumbledore wouldn' 'ave allowed him to come to Hogwarts if he were trouble. I bet 'e was just checking up on the protections." Hagrid argued.

"You are the only one that knows how to get past Fluffy, right? You wouldn't tell that to anyone else, would you? Besides Professor Dumbledore of course." Hermione chimed in, an idea forming in her head.

"That's right. Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore." Hagrid straightened up, his face beaming with pride.

Neville was too confused and out of the conversation that he decided to investigate the fire, searching for the dragon egg. He was about to give up and just ask Hagrid to open a window when he noticed a huge, oblong, midnight black egg underneath the tea kettle. He pretended to be surprised, and gasped in shock.

"Hagrid, why do you have a dragon egg?" He asked, successfully interrupting the conversation. Everybody had crowded around Neville now, taking in the sight of the dragon egg.

"I won it las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest." Hagrid explained.

"Of course he was. It's illegal to own a dragon in Britain!" Draco exclaimed. Hagrid's shoulders sagged, and Hermione sent Draco a quick glare before going to comfort the half-giant.

"Hagrid, I know it's going to be tough for you, but when this dragon hatches you have to let it go. It needs to live on it's own, and make it's own path. Plus, think of what might happen if you were discovered to own a dragon? It's just not worth it." She coaxed.

"It's just not fair. He'll be all alone in the big, scary world, with no one ter care fer him."

"I know it's not, but you live in a small, wooden house. It just won't work."

"Can I just keep him fer a week after he's hatched? Just enough fer him ter grow a little, so he won't be bullied by the other dragons." The five first years exchanged glances before shaking their heads.

"Of course, Hagrid." Hermione sighed.

Eventually, the five had to leave, and Hagrid promised to let them know when the dragon was hatching. For the next few days, the five would try to find a way to get Hagrid's dragon to a safe place where it could live peacefully, if only to appease their friend.

"Wait a minute!" Harry exclaimed one day, as the five were going over DADA material for their exams. "Isn't Weasley's brother a dragon keeper?"

"Which one?" Draco drawled, before he realized he had sounded just like his father. "Sorry, force of habit."

"I think it was Charlie or something like that. He mentioned it in the common room a few nights ago." Neville said.

"Please don't tell me we have to go to him for help." Percy groaned.

"Okay, we won't." His twin said cheekily, causing Percy to lightly glare at him as he grinned. Percy reluctantly let up.

"I guess I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you kinda did." Draco smirked as he rejoined the conversation. Percy was about to retort when Hermione interrupted them.

"Even though I don't like Weasley myself, I'm afraid we don't have any other options other than tell Dumbledore, and we are not doing that." She said. Percy just sighed.

"Fine, we'll talk to Weasley. But as soon as the first insult leaves his mouth we are leaving." Percy acquiesced as he turned to the door.

Turns out, they didn't have to walk far to find Weasley, as he had been trying to eavesdrop on them the next aisle over. Draco had spotted him, claiming that his hair was like a beacon.

"What are you doing, Weasley?" Hermione asked, noticing him trying to hide his face with a potions book. He jumped, dropping the book with a large 'whomp', easily gaining the attention of the librarian. Madam Pince overzealously shushed him, making the ginger's face turn as red as his hair in embarrassment.

"What does it look like, Granger? I'm trying to study for Potions." He said.

"Oh yes, it totally looks like you're studying a potions tome for fifth years when you can't even brew a simple potion of forgetfulness." Neville said sarcastically, earning a sheepish look from the ginger and confusion written on his friends' faces.

"What? I've been hanging out with you four all year. I'm bound to pick up some sarcasm." The looks of confusion melted away, and they decided to get back on topic.

"Look Weasley, we need to ask you something. Can we take this somewhere more private?" Harry asked. The ginger seemed to think (Percy thought it was a miracle) it over before nodding.

The five friends led the ginger to Hagrid's hut, not saying a word to him until they got there, even though he had been demanding to know what was going on. Harry knocked on the door, and within seconds was greeted by the groundskeeper and his dog. Weasley seemed to have second thoughts on following the five, and was about to run when the half-giant quickly ushered the first-years inside.

The dragon egg was on the table, miniscule cracks lining the surface of the otherwise smooth surface. Hagrid was gazing upon it with pride, and a single tear escaped and rolled down his face. Weasley immediately took notice of the egg, and went to inspect it.

"Woah! This is Norwegian Ridgeback dragon egg! They're not supposed to be in Britain!" Suspicion crossed his mind and his eyes narrowed as he looked up at the rest of the people in the room. "Where did you get it?"

"Hagrid won it last week at a bar. He wants to hatch it and raise it, but we don't want him to get into trouble because of it. Harry and Neville mentioned how you had a brother who is a dragon keeper, so what we want is for you to send a letter to your brother about sending a team to come here and bring the dragon back to the keep before it is fully grown." Draco stepped in to explain.

"What do I get out of it?" Weasley asked.

"What do you want for it?" Draco asked, being the one with the most experience of bargaining. Growing up in a Slytherin household does that for you.

The ginger seemed to mull over it, before he finally came to a decision. "I want a favor from Harry."

The twins eyes widened in surprise. Just as Harry opened his mouth, Percy grabbed his arm.

"Sorry, can I talk to Harry really quick? Thanks!" He dragged his brother to the corner of the house, not waiting for an answer. Weasley turned back to the other three friends, who didn't look phased by this behavior.

"What was that?" He asked. Neville shrugged.

"Percy is overprotective when it comes to his friends. He just wants to make sure nothing will happen to Harry if he agrees to it." He assured the ginger, just as the boys' conversation reached a climax.

"I want to make sure you are safe, Harry. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." Percy exclaimed, attracting the attention of the rest of the people in the house.

"I'll be fine, nothing's going to happen to me. It's just a small favor." Harry tried to calm down his brother, who finally just sighed and gestured with his hand back towards the group.

"I'll do it, but Percy wants you to promise that you won't hold this favor against me for you to make me do anything stupid, dangerous, or overall detrimental to my reputation, friendships, or my school record. Understand?" Harry said. Percy stood behind him, watching the ginger's reaction. The boy was about to argue until he was sent a death glare courtesy of the black haired youth, which quickly stopped the youngest Weasley boy in his tracks. He sulked, mentally disposing of his plan to use the favor to get Harry to explore the third floor corridor with him.

"Fine, I promise." He grumbled, only relaxing when Percy's glare lessened to the point of 'I hate you but I don't want to kill you yet', which was considered light for the eleven-year old.

"Look guys! The dragon's hatching!" Neville exclaimed.

Fortunately for the ginger, his friend's exclamation was able to distract Percy from his glaring contest as the room's inhabitants directed their attention to the egg. A loud crack resounded from the egg as a long line ran down the side, breaking the image of an inky black sky like lightning. Smaller cracks started appearing as a low thud almost out of the human range of hearing rang out from the egg. It was almost rhythmic, as the dragon inside summoned it's strength to ram itself against the surface, successfully weakening the interior with each strike.

Finally, the egg split open and the dragon flopped onto the table in a heap. It took a few minutes to orient itself, getting used to the light and new sensations of smell and hearing, as well as trying to right itself. When it finally got situated and was able to stand without falling, it stretched its wings to balance itself. As he observed it, Harry likened it to a crumpled black umbrella. Compared to the rest of the dragon's tiny body, the outstretched wings looked to be twice it's size. Part of the eggshell still covered the dragon's snout, until the small being sneezed. The shell ended up flying into Weasley's face, much to the enjoyment of Percy, whose grudge against the redhead hadn't wavered. The fact that Weasley, as much as a prat he is, had lied and sent him to Dumbledore that night had hurt him. It was going to be awhile until he forgave him.

Hagrid leaned over Draco and Hermione to scratch the dragon behind it's ear, which crooned at the half-giant's touch. It playfully snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. When Hagrid went to wipe away a tear, the dragon turned it's head towards the other occupants of the room, it's orange eyes bulging with curiosity.

"Isn't he beautiful? I'm gonna name 'im Norbert." Hagrid whispered, a smile lighting up his face. A thought crossed Hermione, and her eyebrows furrowed in questioning.

"Hagrid, how quickly does a Norwegian Ridgeback grow?" Hermione suddenly blurted out.

"Oh, er. 'Bout a few weeks." He replied offhandedly, keeping his gaze on the dragon. Hermione blanched at the thought of a full-size dragon stomping about on Hogwarts' grounds, and was about to urge Weasley to write a letter to his brother when a gasp escaped Neville's lips, his face white as he pointed towards the slightly opened curtain.

"Some, some, someone-" Neville stammered.

"Well, spit it out!" Weasley shouted. Harry rushed over to the window and paled slightly.

"What's going on?" Percy asked, looking worriedly at his brother as a grim expression was set on the younger boy's face.

"Dean Thomas saw the dragon." Harry said, causing the house's occupants to start shouting in a panic.

"He's going to tell Professor Dumbledore! We have to stop him!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I can talk to him later, try to explain what's going on to him." Weasley tried to reason. Percy heard this and went over to him.

"Why don't you talk to him now, before he goes and gets Hagrid in trouble?!" The green-eyed boy said exasperatedly. The redhead's eyes widened and he jumped up as if the idea had just crossed his mind.

"Right! I'll be right back!" The boy shouted, running to open the door of Hagrid's hut in the middle of the chaos before sprinting to catch his friend. Percy closed the door and slid his back down on it.

"Good riddance." He muttered, indiscernible to the rest of the people in the house.

About ten minutes later, when everyone had calmed down, they said their goodbyes to Hagrid and Norbert before heading back to the castle. It was better to pretend that they had been in the castle the entire afternoon than risk getting Hagrid's dragon discovered.

When the trio of Gryffindors sat down for dinner, Harry had nervously glanced at Weasley, who had sat down between Thomas and Finnegan. He couldn't hear them over the babble of the rest of the school, but what he could discern from Ron's lips was not good. Weasley had nearly gone as red as his hair a few times, and Harry could imagine steam coming out of Finnegan's ears for not being included in the conversation. Thomas had stormed out angrily about three quarters of the way through dinner, followed closely by Weasley trying to apologize. Harry, Percy and Neville glanced at each other when they saw the spectacle, but decided not to comment in fear of being overheard.

Weasley rejoined them when the three entered the common room. "I tried to explain, but Dean just got angry. He thought I was trying to abandon him and Seamus in favor of the Boy Who Lived and his gang, and that the dragon was part of one of our secret 'escapades'. He wouldn't listen to reason."

"Probably because you got mad at him as well instead of calmly explaining, but that might not be the case." Percy quipped.

Weasley didn't even notice the slight insult as he kept rambling on and on about what Dean kept accusing him of, so Percy tuned him out and started randomly quizzing himself on some of the first year exam material. He got through twenty questions about a variety of subjects before Harry mentally chastised him and forced him to focus on Weasley once again, who had finally changed the topic to the letter he was going to send Charlie, his older brother who was a dragon keeper in Romania.

"I've written the letter already, I just need an owl to send it with. I was going to use one of the school owls, but this is too important to use just any old post owl." He said.

"You can use Athena for this time only, since it's urgent." Harry proclaimed. Percy was about to protest, but when Harry pleaded with him he acquiesced.  
"Fine, you better hurry back though. If you get caught by Filch or any other teacher out after curfew and they confiscate the letter, it's over." Percy said, sighing. Weasley merely nodded.

"I'll be back as quick as I can. I promise!" He exclaimed as he raced out of the common room towards the Owlrey. Percy pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head as every possible thing that can go wrong while Weasley was in the most crucial position bounced around his ADHD riddled brain.

"I hope he gets there alright." Neville said. Harry and Percy both turned to him at the same time.

"Me too." They said in unison.

"You do realize it is really freaky and wicked when you do that, right?" Neville suddenly blurted, successfully easing some of the rising tension in the air. The twins grinned.

"Yep." They both said again.

"Why do you think we do it?" Harry said, his grin widening.

"Besides our own enjoyment, of course." Percy finished with a flourish, creating enough humor for the trio of Gryffindors to burst out laughing hysterically, the remaining tension vanishing in the blink of an eye. They kept laughing endlessly for ten minutes straight, until they settled down enough to be able to catch their breaths, before Neville started giggling and wound the three of them back up again. Harry was clutching his sides, and Percy was extremely close to start rolling on the floor laughing when a seventh year girl scolded them.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to study for my N.E.W.T.S here!" She chastised them. The three first-year boys instantly stopped and turned a bit pink in embarrassment.

"Sorry." Neville mumbled, growing the reddest out of the trio.

"It's fine, but can you please move somewhere else so I may work in peace?" The girl asked. The boys nodded, grabbed their stuff, and quickly ascended the stairs to the first year boys dormitory.

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were upstairs in the middle of a discussion, but grew silent as Harry, Percy, and Neville came up the steps, still mildly chuckling from what had happened in the common room. Percy's laugh was cut short, however, when he noticed the other two occupants of the room. He glanced at Thomas, who wasn't meeting his gaze, and knew he had to talk to him privately. Maybe Thomas would keep the secret about Hagrid's dragon if Percy was calm and didn't anger him while they were talking.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go talk to Thomas really quick. I'll be right back." He said, lightly jogging the few steps towards the two other boys in the room.

"Thomas, do you have a second? We need to talk." Percy asked. Thomas jumped, surprised that Percy had come to talk to him. He turned, and after seeing the calm yet somewhat stern expression in Percy's eyes nodded silently and followed the green-eyed youth.

The two boys went to the corner of the room, where Thomas was about to start speaking when Percy held up a finger to his lips, and spoke the incantations for a few privacy charms. The boy looked startled, like he was not expecting Percy to encase them in spells. He was feebly poised, trying to brandish his wand in a way that it would be ready to use a defensive spell in case he needed it. Unfortunately for the boy, Percy noted that his grip on his wand was flimsy, and Thomas would be easily disarmed if it came down to a fight. Percy shook that thought out of his head, hopefully he wouldn't have to resort to that.

"Put your wand down, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to talk where we would have some privacy." He gestured to the spells, encasing them in a bubble while Thomas relaxed and stuffed his wand into his front robe pocket.

"Listen, my friends and I didn't want it to come down to this, but since Weasley didn't help it has to." Percy sat down on the floor with his back against the wall, his fingers clasped together like he had seen on television. Thomas had uneasily sat down as well, which prompted Percy to continue.

"We know you saw the dragon Hagrid has, don't deny it. It won't help you. All of us saw you running back towards the castle in a frenzy like something was chasing you." At this statement, Thomas' cheeks flushed red in embarrassment and he looked down at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. A guilty look crossed the boy's face, as if he got caught sticking his hand in the blue cookie jar, and was now receiving a scolding from his mum. Percy knew that look all too well, he had been in this situation many times back in New York with his mother, except he was the one normally on the opposite side of the scolding. He was so enamored by the memories and a sudden flash of homesickness and a want for his mother that he didn't realize that he had been staring into space for quite some time. In fact, he hadn't noticed this at all until Thomas had been poking him in the shoulder to try to get some response from him for ten minutes straight.

Percy suddenly snapped out of his stupor and remembered the current situation. He silently cursed himself for getting so distracted during a time that he needed to be extremely focused, and mentally promised himself that he would do his best to stay alert in a time of need. He had a feeling that he would need it in the future.

He turned back to Thomas after he recollected himself. "I'm sorry about that, my mind was somewhere else. Now, where were we?"

Thomas gulped. "You were talking about me seeing the dragon." He stuttered nervously.

Percy's eyes narrowed as a guilty expression crossed Thomas' face. "What did you do?" He asked.

"I might have also told Seamus about the dragon as well." Thomas said, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked everywhere but Percy's eyes as they flashed in a short burst of anger before it disappeared. He sighed deeply, and massaged his temples as if he had been trying to get rid of a headache. Finally, he pulled out his driftwood and phoenix feather wand before he dropped the spells covering him and Thomas.

"Go get Finnegan and come back please. If you told him about the dragon he needs to be here for this discussion as well." Percy gestured with his hand towards the group of first year Gryffindors as they either finished up homework, (Finnegan) studied for the exam coming up, (Harry) or just got ready for bed (Neville). Thomas quickly muttered something in Finnegan's ear, which caused him to nod and set aside his work before he got up out of his seat and walked over to the corner, where Percy still sat. He motioned for the two boys to sit down, and once they were situated he threw the privacy spells up once again and continued the conversation.

"Now, have either of you told anyone else about the dragon, or think of anywhere you might have been overheard?" He asked, his sea green eyes darting from boy to boy.

"No, I told him about it right before you, Harry and Neville entered the dorm." Thomas said.

"Good. For now, you are not to tell anyone else about the dragon- no, not even a professor or the Headmaster, Finnegan." Percy said, interrupting himself when he noticed the irish's boy's mouth open. "This is an important matter, but we are taking care of it. Weasley is in the middle of sending a letter to his brother in Romania, who is a dragon keeper and will hopefully be able to take the dragon off of our hands before it becomes a problem. If you speak of it to anyone other than myself, Harry, Neville, Hermione, Draco, Hagrid, or each other, or speak about it in an unsecure area where others may eavesdrop on your conversation. We want to take any and all precautions we need to keep this a secret, for our's and Hagrid's sakes."

"I just don't know why we don't go to a professor about this. Wouldn't that just solve the problem?" Finnegan asked.

"Because then Hagrid would have to leave Hogwarts for endangering students with a highly aggressive creature, by orders of Dumbledore and the Board of Governors. Since he got expelled and his wand snapped by the ministry years ago, he isn't allowed to perform magic, so he'd have to find work in the muggle world, where he would be singled out because of his size, clumsiness, and limited knowledge of muggle life. He would also be a risk for breaking the Statute of Secrecy if he was allowed to go off into the muggle world all by himself, especially if he wants to bring his pets with him." Percy explained as he rubbed his temples. The headache he had been sporting all day was getting worse.

He opened up his eyes to see Finnegan's face pale white in realization, while Thomas' mouth was wide open in shock. "It would be that bad?" Thomas finally worked up the courage to say after a few minutes of letting the futility of the situation sink in.

Percy nodded grimly, he didn't see the need to say anything more. Finnegan gulped nervously.

"Look, all I'm asking is that you keep this matter quiet until the dragon is gone. It will only be for a week or two, and then you two and Weasley can go back to whatever you guys normally do on a daily basis, and we will never bother you again. Alright?" Percy offered. The other boys nodded, too freaked out to say anything more. Percy gave the boys a small, comforting smile like his mother would always give him when he needed advice, and dropped the privacy charms surrounding the three of them. He quickly got undressed and ready for lights out, a relaxed and content smile on his face, the first one in a long time. _'Hopefully this will be over soon, so we can focus on more important things, like the stone,'_ he thought to himself as Ron entered the dormitory. He gave Percy a slight nod, letting him know that the letter had been sent on it's way with no mishaps. Percy nodded to show he understood, and glanced at his brother, who had fallen fast asleep while he had been talking to Finnegan and Thomas. A surge of love and protectiveness swept through him, and he vowed to protect his brother and friends in any way possible, even if it meant putting his own life in danger to save theirs. With that promise in mind, he settled into bed, letting his thoughts wander as the darkness enclosed him, and he drifted into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Charlie Weasley's reply came the following Wednesday, which was not a moment too soon, since Norbert the dragon had grown to be three times it's original size and had almost bitten each of the six first years that had kept visiting Hagrid each day after school.

Percy and Harry had been teaching Neville how to perform a shield charm, something that Quirrel should have taught the class but had never gotten around to doing. Neville was about to give up when Athena came through the open window.

"It's here! Charlie's letter is here!" Weasley exclaimed as he ran towards the window. He let Athena in, but ducked when the snowy owl swept into the Gryffindor first year boy's dormitory. She landed on Harry's shoulder and bit his ear hard, before she flapped her wings in his face and did the same to Percy, but not before she gave him the letter. Weasley didn't wait, he took the letter out of Percy's hand and ripped it open, quite a feat with his swollen hand. After he got rid of the envelope, he took out the letter and read it aloud.

"Dear Ron," Weasley said. "How are you? Thanks for the letter- I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing to do would be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon."

"Do you think they would be okay with carrying an illegal dragon to Romania?" Neville suddenly asked, interrupting Weasley's reading.

"I'm sure they will be, once they realize how important this is." Harry said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself of his statement more than Neville.

"Can I please continue with reading the letter? I'm not done yet." Weasley asked, disgruntled that he had been interrupted and ignored.

"By all means, please continue on." Percy said as he laid down on his bed, waving his hand towards the ginger. The redhead took it as a sign to continue, so he cleared his throat.

"Could you get the Ridgeback up the Astronomy tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you up there and take him away while it's still dark. Send me an answer as soon as possible. Love, Charlie." He finished.

"We should tell Hermione, Draco and Hagrid about this." Percy said, already getting up to leave the room.

"We need to tell Seamus and Dean, too! They're part of this now." Weasley argued.

"We'll tell them, but they are not going." Percy asserted.

"Why not? Don't you know how exciting this is? They'll get to show that they're true Gryffindors!" Percy snorted at the redhead's reasoning.

"So a 'true Gryffindor', as you said, is someone that leaves their dorm after curfew to get in trouble? That shows bravery?"

"Well if you're not doing for the thrill of adventure, what are you doing it for?"

"I'm doing it for Hagrid and the rest of the school, because if Norbert is discovered he won't get killed or burn down the school, and everyone in it. If you're not doing it for them, then maybe you shouldn't go."

"It's my brother they're taking the dragon to, I have the right to go!"

"GUYS!" Harry exclaimed, getting the attention of the arguing boys and spoke when they fell silent. "Both of you have good points, but neither of you will go if you argue!" The boys had the decency to look sheepish. "Percy, I do agree that Thomas and Finnegan shouldn't go, the more people that go, the greater the chance we get discovered. Weasley, you will also go because you know these guys and you're right, they are taking Norbert to your brother. Now, here's the plan."

The invisibility cloak was big enough to fully cover Norbert's cage and all six of the first-years. However, Hermione had told them it was probably a good idea for her and Draco to stay back, so the professors wouldn't get suspicious if they were missing, as well as the four Gryffindors, since it was a well-known fact in the school that the Boy-Who-Lived kept himself immersed in his small circle of friends. (Not that many hadn't tried to be included in that circle, but they had all been rejected because the five friends knew that they didn't care about Harry himself, just his reputation.) Harry agreed, since it was a good idea and it would lessen the chances of those going of getting caught.

They all kept visiting Norbert, making sure he was comfortable around them so they wouldn't have much of a struggle when they did move him, and calculated that two carrying him was enough. Percy and Neville volunteered to be lookouts, since Percy didn't trust Weasley to keep quiet and Neville preferred to stay away from the redhead. However, when they first tried to get Norbert accustomed to the cage, he had struck out at Neville and bitten his hand. It wasn't that bad at first, but as time passed it started to swell and turn green. The twins had fretted over their friend when he showed them when they were alone in their dorm's bathroom, and Percy had the sudden instinct to thrust Neville's hand under the water. The older twin did just that, grabbing the boy's wrist and had the water run down both of their hands.

"Percy! What are you doing?" Neville yelped in surprise.

"Do you trust me?"

"Y-Yeah. But-"

"Then let me do this, okay? I need to concentrate." Percy closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. Neville watched amazed as the water enveloped his swollen hand. The greenish tint started to disappear and the swelling went down until it looked almost normal again. Percy let go of his hand and dropped to the ground in exhaustion, and Harry was barely able to catch him before his head would've collided with the floor. Harry set him down gently.

"Blimey, Percy. How'd you do that?" Neville asked in awe, staring at his mostly-healed hand in wonder.

"I'm not really sure. A few years, I was taking a shower after I had gotten injured and discovered that the cuts and bruises had healed. After learning I was a wizard, I had believed it was just accidental magic, but now I'm not sure. I've never tried healing someone else, so it took a lot more out of me than I thought. Sorry I couldn't heal you all the way." Percy explained.

"Sorry? This is amazing! I've never heard of a wizard that could heal with just water!" Neville's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head if they became wider as a thought occurred to Harry.

"Maybe, since Percy and I are twins, maybe we have the same abilities? I've never tried something like this before, but I could help." The boy thought aloud.

"Maybe… Do you want to try it?" Percy mused. Harry and Neville nodded enthusiastically. Harry took hold of Neville's wrist like Percy had and tried to concentrate on the injured hand. There was a tug in his gut and he heard Neville's shout of, "You're doing it!" He could feel himself tiring, but kept himself there until he couldn't stand up any longer. This time, the twins' roles were reversed as Percy was ready for Harry to drop. The younger twin opened his eyes to see Neville's hand back to normal, the boy wiggling his fingers to make sure they functioned properly before he enveloped the twins' into a group hug.

"Thank you guys! I thought I was going to have to go to Pomfrey!" The boys shuddered as they thought of the mediwitch with a huge mother-hen complex.

"You know we're going to have to keep this secret, right? If this gets out, who knows what would happen." Percy realized. The twins exchanged glances and thought-spoke at the same time. 'Dumbledore.'

"You two just your mind-thingy, didn't you?" Neville asked.

"Yeah." The twins said in unison.

"You have no idea how creepy that is to see you do that, and I thought the Weasley twins were bad!"

"Sorry."

"Whatever, let's just get to the Great Hall." Neville shook his head and led the other boys to the hall.

Harry, Percy, Neville and Weasley were well awake by 11 PM on Saturday. Harry had taken out the invisibility cloak and thrown it over the boys, while Percy applied a silencing charm on their feet so they wouldn't be overheard. The boys snuck out of the common room, glad that they didn't disturb the lady in the portrait from her sleep, and slowly jogged through a secret passage that led outside. Once they were outside of the castle walls, the boys took off the cloak and sprinted to Hagrid's hut so they wouldn't be seen. Percy clutched the cloak tightly so he didn't lose it as he ran side-by-side with Neville, spreading it out so they wouldn't be discovered if someone happened to look out of their window by chance.

By the time it was 11:45, the boys had finally convinced a weeping Hagrid to let Norbert go and threw the invisibility cloak and silencing charm over themselves. They moved as quickly as possible with Norbert, taking turns carrying the heavy dragon, and used all the shortcuts they could to hurry up to the Astronomy tower.

"Come on guys, we're almost there!" Percy whispered cheerfully, trying to keep the mood up.

"Then how about you carry this thing?" Ron panted. Percy couldn't tell whether his face was red from exhaustion or frustration.

"It's about time to switch anyways, we've got two staircases left until we're at the meeting point." Harry observed. Percy and Neville placed their hands underneath the crate and braced themselves as Harry and Ron let go of Norbert and held up the cloak.

Suddenly, a lamp flared ahead of them. The four boys quickly scurried off to the side of the hallway as they watched McGonagall go about her rounds. She briskly walked back in the direction of her office, muttering loud enough for the boys to hear. "Anonymous tip...dragon...thinking...big trouble."

Percy's eyes widened. "They told McGonagall! Why would they do that?"

"Hey! Those are my friends you're accusing. For all we know, it could've been someone else that found out about the dragon and told her." Ron argued.

"It was an anonymous tip, and they were the only people that we don't trust to keep it secret that knew we were coming here tonight! Who else could it be?" Percy countered.

"Guys! We have to keep moving! Charlie's friends are going to be here in a minute! After tonight, you two can continue avoiding each other, but you have to cooperate right now! We'll deal with Thomas and Finnegan tomorrow." Harry interrupted, watching the two Gryffindors glare at each other before the acquiesced.

"Fine."

After one last transfer of hands at the bottom of the Astronomy tower, Harry and Ron handed over the cloak to Percy and quickly moved out of sight. Percy threw the cloak over himself and Neville and moved to one side of the doorway. Percy took off the cloak once they got into the shadows.

"You trusted me enough to heal your hand as much as I could. Do you trust me again Neville?" Percy asked.

"Of course. What are you going to do, Percy?"

"I'm going to put a disillusionment spell over you, okay? It's going to feel like raw egg is running down your body at first and it's going to be really strange, but that feeling will be gone in a moment, and as long as you stay still you won't be seen."

"Whenever you're ready." Neville squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself, squirming when he felt the sensation of the eggs. When it was gone, he opened his eyes to see Percy give him a thumbs up, then throw the cloak over himself once more and go to his post at the other side of the doorway. Percy stayed that way for several minutes until a minute "meow" was heard, followed by a sneeze.

"Neville, is that you? I can't see well with the cloak on." Percy whispered.

"It's not me, it's Mrs. Norris! She's sitting right in front of me and meowing. I think she's on to me!"

"Then who's sneezing? Is Filch nearby?"

"No, that's me! I'm allergic to cats! It's why I have Trevor!" Another sneeze rang through the hall.

"Wait, how can you hear me? We shouldn't be able to hear each this far apart." Percy asked as a thought struck him, a feeling of dread collecting in his gut and growing with each sound coming out of Mrs. Norris' throat.

"Didn't Harry cancel the silencing charm so he could speak to Charlie's friends?"

"He did?!"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Merlin." Percy muttered. Neville took a huge breath, unable to control himself any longer, and let out a sneeze that reverberated through his entire body.

Suddenly, a hand clamped down on Neville's shoulder, which had been visible when he sneezed. The boy turned to come face-to-face with Filch.

"Gotcha!" Filch smiled nastily. Neville let out a small scream and clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Now, who were you talking to, brat? A student out of bed has got to get punished, don't they?" Neville shook his head fearfully. Percy could hear Harry and Weasley hurrying down the steps and knew this wasn't going to end well, even if he did warn them.

"Neville!" The redhead shouted as he came into view. Percy fought the urge to facepalm and when he didn't see Harry, decided to warn him so he didn't get in the same predicament.

 _'Harry, where are you?'_ Percy thought.

 _'I'm on the stairs. Weasley heard Neville's scream and decided to run after him.'_

 _'I know,"_ Percy said distastefully _. 'Look, stay where you are. I'll come and get you when the coast is clear.'_

 _'What happened?'_

 _'Mrs. Norris found Neville, who started sneezing because he's allergic to cats, and Filch followed the sneezes to find him, which caused him to scream.'_

 _'Okay. What's happening now?_ ' Percy turned his attention to the scene and had to bite back a snort.

 _'Filch has Weasley by the ear and is yelling at him, and his face is hilarious!'_ Percy sent a mental image to his twin, who burst out into laughter, drawing the attention of everyone in the hallway.

"Alright, come out wherever you are, kid! I know you're there, and if you come out now your punishment will be less than if you stay hidden!" Filch called out.

 _'Oh, Styx.'_ Harry thought.

 _'What did you just say?_ ' Percy asked curiously, who swore he heard a slight rumble of thunder.

 _'The Styx is a river of the Underworld from Greek Mythology. I used it as a substitute for-'_

 _'You know what, I don't wanna know.'_ Percy grimaced. He never thought that he younger brother would curse, but if what he learned from when they would speak in the dreamscape, their blood-relatives weren't the best caregivers. He was lucky that he had his mom, even if he had to deal with Smelly Gabe. He became disgusted when he thought of his stepfather and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I'll give you to the count of three to show yourself, or else I'll go up there and find you, and you don't want that. One!"

 _'What should I do?'_ Harry asked.

 _'I'll reveal myself if you don't want to, Harry.'_ Percy thought, ready to throw off the cloak.

' _No! We can't let Filch find out about the cloak!'_

"Two!"

' _Are you sure about this?'_

 _'Not really, but I don't want you to be in trouble. We don't want a repeat of last time.'_ Both twins shuddered at that.

"Th-"

"I'm coming out!" Harry shouted, showing himself.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Potter, the boy wonder. Come down here this instant!" Filch barked. Harry flinched slightly, but walked down the stairs with all the confidence he could muster. He was not going to show Filch any fear. Percy and Harry locked eyes with each other as they passed, and Harry sent one last thought before he cut the connection.

' _When we're gone, wait a bit and use the cloak to get back to the common room. Let Thomas and Finnegan know Norbert's gone, but warn them about what'll happen the next time they break a promise from us, okay? I'll make sure Neville and Weasley don't blab about you being out tonight.'_

Percy smirked, knowing his brother's Slytherin tendencies were coming into play. _'Don't worry, I will.'_


	15. An Interview with Percy Jackson

**Yeah, yeah. I know, this is not a chapter, go ahead and hate me. But I've been all out of sorts with exams, and then I could barely get on the internet during Winter Break, and then I've had writer's block with a chapter that's coming in a few weeks (hopefully), and I'm only able to get a few sentences in at a time and mostly delete them because I feel the tone of the chapter is going all over the place when I write. Literally, one moment the pace of the chapter is really fast because I'm trying to move the plot but then I want to have character development and before I know it, three to four pages of nonsense has been written and the plot hasn't moved at all.**

 **Anyways, I've decided to post this interview I wrote to reach 50,000 words during NaNoWriMo in November 2014, and to kick my butt into gear so I can get back to a somewhat normal posting schedule before all my prewritten chapters run out and then there's several months before each new update. Maybe once I finish this *rough draft*, I can go back and fix anything I don't like and want to change. (Because trust me, there's a lot that needs to be changed.)**

 **I'm just going to let you actually read this interview now, before you decide that this is stupid and do something both of us will regret (like taking this story off of your follow and/or favorites list for instance). Bye!  
~Butterlover328**

 _BL (Butterlover): *Typing story*_

Percy: *Storms in, printed out version in hand.* Are you crazy?!

 _I certainly hope not, despite what my friends say about me._

This is a fanfiction based off children's books! You can't mention anything sexual in kids books!

 _Hold on a moment, is this about Chapter 12?_

Yes! Of course it is! What else would this be about?

 _Okay then. Are you angry that it actually happens to you or that I'm writing about this in a teen-rated novel?_

Both.

 _Good, because for a second it sounded like it was just the fact it was mentioned in a teen- rated novel._

Ugh, you're insufferable. You know that, right?

 _That's quite a big word coming from you, Perce._

Really? That's what you're thinking about right now?

 _I just think it's an accomplishment. I'm really proud of you._

Quit with the sarcasm, this is serious.

 _I thought you were Percy, not Sirius. He's in Azkaban for now, but more on your godfather later._

Wait, godfather? Azkaban? Sirius? What in Hades' underpants are you talking about?

 _You'll find out soon. Anyways, while you're here, do you mind being interviewed?_

Interviewed? I'm getting confused.

 _That's the dense Percy I know and love!_

Excuse me?

 _...I didn't say anything._

... Okay then.

 _Anyways… *snaps fingers, doors close and lock, small sofas appear.*_

What the? Why did you lock the doors?

 _To keep out the monsters, dark wizards, and haunted animatronics, of course!_

Ani-what?

 _Animatronics. You know, those creepy things from kids' restaurants like Chuck-E-Cheese?_

Why would they be here?

 _Because the game freaks the Hades out of me and whatever I think about normally ends up here, in my subconscious._

So you have haunted Anima-thingies running around your subconscious all the time?

 _Yep! And thoughts of you, and Harry-_

Oh my gods, Harry! He's going to be worried sick!

 _I can get him and bring him here, but you have to start answering my questions._

You haven't even asked any!

 _Exactly._

Ugh, I swear you're worse than Weasley.

 _I wouldn't count on that. You're going to meet people who are far worse in the future._

Who are you talking about?

 _Your grandfather, for instance._

All of my grandparents are dead.

 _...Wait a minute, what time period did I pull you from?_

Harry, Neville, Weasley and I had just given the dragon to Weasley's older brother's friends, and I was the only one who didn't get caught.

 _So I pulled you that early from your adventures, but you said Hades' underpants? That's weird._

It was the first thing that came to mind, okay?

 _…_

What?

 _Why you have fantasies about Hades' underpants disturbs me._

No, that's not what I-. You know what? I'm not going to argue anymore. Ask ahead, any question. I just don't care right now.

 _Thank you. So first off, why were you acting like such a prat before I pulled you here?_

Excuse me? I was not acting like a prat.

 _Oh really?_

Yeah.

 _So you didn't say, "Good riddance", when Ronald Weasley left to try to talk to Dean Thomas about the dragon and not going to Dumbledore or another teacher?_

Oh, yeah. I did do that, didn't I? *Sheepishly rubs the back his neck.*

 _You did._

I was in a bad mood that day. Weasley has insulted my friends in the past, as well as try to cut me out of my brother's life. Not to mention the fact that he sent me to Dumbledore's office, and- well, you know what happened.

 _I do know, but you're lucky about that. If I didn't, I would have to make you explain it. Saying 'You Know Who' and 'you know what' really irritates me, because it keeps someone out of the loop and makes them seem like an idiot when they ask about it._

I guess, but what does that really have to do with anything right now?

 _None as of yet, but it will be important in the future._

You're weird, you know that?

 _I know you are, but what am I?_

What?

 _Never mind._

...Okay then.

 _Anyways, you still haven't fully explained why you were acting like such a prat towards Ron Weasley._

Yes I did!

 _No, you explained why you didn't LIKE Ron, not why you were acting-_

Like a prat towards Weasley, I know.

 _Hey! Don't interrupt me!_

Why don't you make me?

 _*Smirks* Alright then. *Snaps fingers, sound no longer comes out of Percy's mouth when he tries to speak.*_

*Glares*

 _I will release the silencing spell on you if you cooperate, alright?_

*Motions for pen and paper*

 _Oh right, you can't speak. *Gives him the writing materials*_

*Writes for a moment, crosses something out, goes to the next page, writes something else, and flips it over so BL can read it. It says, Fine.*

 _*Releases the spell* There you are, is that better?_

*Still glaring* I hate you.

 _That's fine by me. I can just write you out of existence._

Wait, what?

 _I meant what I said. I can just edit you out of the story, and then "Poof!" you're gone forever._

*Pales* You wouldn't actually do that, would you?

 _*Smirks* Maybe. But let's not talk about that now. You still have to answer my questions._

Fine. What's the next question?

 _Why are you always in the spotlight?_

That's not me, that's Harry. He's swamped by the students because he's the Boy-Who-Lived.

 _I mean in the story, Seaweed Brain._

What did you just call me?

 _Um, nothing._

Yes you did. You called me Seaweed Brain.

 _Obliviate! *Wipes Percy's memory of the use of his nickname*_

What just happened?

 _I just asked you why you were always in the spotlight, you said it was Harry because he's the Boy-Who-Lived, and I said in the story._

Are you sure? I feel like I'm missing something.

 _I'm 100% sure._

Okay then.

 _So why are you always in the spotlight?_

I don't know, you're the one who wrote it!

 _True, but you're the one living it, and I wanted to get your input._

Well, I guess it's because I'm protective of Harry and the others. I want to make sure they are always safe, even if it means I sacrifice myself to save their lives.

 _…_

Hello? Earth to person! You still here?

 _…_

Anyday now?

 _…_

Welp, if you're not going to say anything then I guess I'll lea-

 _Wait!_

What?

 _I'm still not done with questioning you!_

Then why did you take so long to answer?

 _Because I was thinking! You know, using that thing in between your ears called your brain._

You don't have to be so sarcastic you know.

 _Well, EXCUSE ME if you're acting like a rude house guest. Gods, I should've never tried to break the Fourth Wall._

What's the Fourth Wall?

 _The Fourth Wall is a magical barrier between reality and the fictional universe. If it's broken, real people can enter the fictional universe and wreck havoc, and vice versa._

Why would you try to break it then?

 _To have this stupid conversation in the first place! I needed a place to vent and you were the first person I thought of._

Why me?

 _Because you and Harry have this 'helping people' complex, and unlike Harry you aren't that easy to manipulate, whereas he's practically been manipulated his whole life._

So what do you want me to do, huh? Help you with your emotions or something.

 _What I want you to do is answer my dam questions._

You've only asked me two! We went over this already!

 _Yeah, I have to admit this isn't my best interview._

What, you mean you've kidnapped other people and forced them to go through this?

 _No, before now I've only interviewed people from reality. You're the first person I had to break the wall to interview._

Again, why me?

 _Because of your personality. While I wish we had gotten off on a better foot-_

Which is your fault, by the way.

 _-you are my favorite person from the other side of the wall. You're loyal to the point that you would destroy the world to save a friend, one of the most friendly and forgiving people I know yet you also have a rebellious and sarcastic side, and while you're reckless, you also get people out of sticky situations and most of the time save their lives. Plus, you'll become a badass in the future, but I'm not going to say anything more about that._

...Oh.

 _*Shakes head and bursts out laughing.*_

What's so funny?

 _You basically just said a typical Percy answer._

What's so bad about that?

 _Nothing, I just needed to rant and you broke the tension with a single word._

So… we're good?

 _Yeah, we're good. I should probably get you back anyways, by now it's probably going to be time for you to get up and start the day._

Wait, you mean you didn't freeze time or something while I was here?

 _That's unfortunately not in my capabilities, even though it would make things much easier for me._

I guess it would be cool to stop and start time at the snap of your fingers, wouldn't it?

 _Eh, I guess. Not really though, since the current Lord of Time is crazy and currently spending his time wallowing in the pit of Tartarus._

What?

 _Dam, I need to stop mentioning your future. I made such a good pun and I don't want you to forget it. Obliviate! *Wipes Percy's memory of the last few seconds.*_

Hey, um… Can I, you know, be released now? I kinda have to leave by now in order to get to breakfast on time.

 _Oh yeah! Sorry, I completely forgot! *Door appears* You're free to go._

That's it? No tricks or anything?

 _*Holds up right hand.* On my honor, there are no tricks or anything on that door, and you can leave to return to your reality._

Alright then. I guess I'll see you later, or something?

 _Maybe, or I can interview Harry next._

It wasn't really an interview though. You only asked me two questions at the end.

 _*Sighs.* Jackson, are you going to leave or am I going to have to kick you out?_

Jeez! I'm leaving! No need to make a fuss.

 _Yeah yeah, whatever. Just get out of here please so I can continue writing._

Fine. See ya later.

 _Bye Percy._

 **Yeah, so that was that. I didn't post this just to post something though, there is some relevance in it to the story, especially with the questions I asked Percy. For the entire time I've been writing this, I've felt like I've been placing Percy in all the dangerous situations and Harry has basically been a side character and I want to change that in the rewrite, but I have no idea how. So, if you have any suggestions as to how I can make them more even, please let me know and I will certainly take your ideas into consideration. Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, and hopefully this will make up for lost time.**

 **~Butterlover328**


	16. Chapter 14 (Part 1)

**Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with an actual chapter! I know that the last update seemed like it didn't fit into the story and it was just silly, but it does have some relevance to this chapter. Anyways, I'm posting this so soon after the last update because I felt bad for not giving you guys a real chapter after not updating for a few weeks, so here's a long chapter to make up for it. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter, and I'll see you next week. Bye!  
~Butterlover328**

Needless to say, the next morning, after a weird dream that he could barely remember about a girl ranting about walls and asking him weird questions, Percy wasn't surprised to wake up to see 150 points taken from Gryffindor, glares sent from the rest of the Gryffindors to his brother, Neville, and Weasley, (who had gone back to sitting with Thomas and Finnegan after Percy had gotten mad at him for revealing himself and Hermione had given him a lecture on being polite and respectful to other people as well as good table manners) and Thomas and Finnegan practically shaking in their boots every time Percy made eye contact with them. (He admitted to himself that he felt guilty every time they did that, and promised to himself that he would apologize to them soon.)

Harry had explained to Percy, Draco, and Hermione what had happened after they were caught as Neville sunk lower and lower under the table to avoid the glares directed at him and Harry by Gryffindor, who now were in last place in the competition. Apparently, Filch had taken them to McGonagall, who had been furious that the three of them had "played a prank" on someone, who had given her an anonymous tip about a dragon in Hogwarts. She hadn't given them a chance to explain before taking the ridiculous amount of points and giving them detention.

Harry had honestly expected his friends to hate him and leave him like the rest of the house did, but to his surprise after an admonishing from Hermione and a brotherly nudge and speech from Percy, he found himself in a better mood than he had been in all day, his faith in his friends restored. Neville had stopped lowering himself as well as Percy gave him words of encouragement as well, reminding him that he was part of the group for a reason and they wouldn't leave them. Percy's words had pushed back both of the boys' insecurities and when he finished, a small burst of applause erupted from around them. The three Gryffindor boys jumped in surprise, not expecting an audience, and Hermione and Draco just smirked as their friends took in the large group of students that had also been drawn into Percy's speech. Percy's cheeks became pink at the attention, and flushed into a deep red when the Weasley Twins lifted him up onto their shoulders, however an irate McGonagall scolded them as soon as they started parading him around the Great Hall, threatening them with detention if they didn't put him down. The twins then made a game out of dodging the teachers and spells sent at them as they ran through the halls. When they finally put him down, they were laughing so hard that the twin not holding him was in stitches, pacing back and forth to catch his breath. Percy couldn't see him from the angle he was facing, but the twin holding him walked forward into a small living room and set him down, mirth and mischief alight in his eyes. Percy looked around and saw that while it looked a lot like the Gryffindor common room, there were no portraits and the only furniture that was in the room were two small sofas and a small table with chocolate chip cookies on it.

"Geez guys, now you're making me walk? You two are such gentlemen." Percy said sarcastically. The twins just smirked and gave him a quick bow.

"Of course we are-"

"Fine gentlemen. How-"

"Could you assume-"

"Anything else?" They replied. Percy rolled his eyes and looked around, not recognizing where they were.

"Where are we, exactly? I've never seen this room before."

"A special place-"

"A secret place-"

"Where no one will-"

"Find us unless we want them to."

"You two can stop with the twin-speak. You didn't just practically kidnap me out of the Great Hall for no reason. I know you want to confront me with something."

"And where's-"

"The fun-"

"In stopping?"

"I know about the twin bond, so you two can either speak at the same time because you can share thoughts or only one of you can talk for the both of you. I won't answer unless you do." Percy crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder against a wall nonchalantly, his face impassive.

"Fine." One of the twins spoke after an exchange of thoughts.

"We'll speak in full sentences one at a time." The other said.

"First off, how do you know about the twin bond?" The first questioned.

"Well, Fred, you two are smart. Haven't you figured it out already?" Percy shifted, crossing his right leg over his left, still leaning against the wall.

"How do you know I'm Fred?" The speaker asked.

"Your nose and ears are slightly bigger than George's. Not so much that it's noticeable at a glance, but enough to tell a difference if you're looking."

"Damn, you still have a bit of that Shrinking Solution, Forge?" Fred asked.

"Afraid not, Gred. We could always steal a sample from Snape's stock." George answered.

"I wouldn't do that. He might have a ward up to alert him of intruders. Also, you realize you just cursed in front of a wee little firstie, right?" Percy piped up.

"Eh, you're in a boarding school full of teenagers. Pretty sure it's not the first, or the last time you'll hear someone curse." George said, mimicking Percy's position on the opposite wall.

"You got that right." Percy mumbled under his breath, hiding a shudder.

"But we're not here to talk to you about the 'dangers' of cursing in front of the youth," Fred said, getting back on topic. "We've been watching the firsties-"

"Trying to figure out who would be easy to prank and who wouldn't, along with who would make a good partner in crime and who would rat us out-" George interrupted.

"And we've _noticed_ some things. Specifically about you and Harry." Fred's face was alight with a cunning smile that made Percy wonder why the older boys weren't in Slytherin.

"How long were you going to keep it a secret that you were twins?" George finally cut to the chase.

"Hopefully for as long as possible. As I'm pretty sure you've noticed however, the walls have ears and the Headbastard already knows." Percy replied, figuring that they could keep a secret. They had to if they wanted to pull off a prank without being found out. There were some that they did that the teachers still hadn't found out who had done it, since there were other pranksters in the school, especially in the middle Slytherin years. The Ravenclaws even had a couple, using their knowledge of spells and spell creation to make memorable and creative pranks. However, the reason for the twins' notoriety is the fact that they were the only pranksters capable of pranking Dumbledore. Percy had heard stories about it, but unfortunately wasn't at Hogwarts at the time to see it.

"Hey, another nickname for the book! Write it down Forge!" Fred pulled a small muggle notebook out of nowhere as well as a pen, and wrote down the name before the items seemed to disappear.

"I'm guessing you don't like him either?" Percy asked, silently wondering why they had a muggle notebook and pen and where they came from.

"Nope!" The twins chorused.

"We caught him last summer at our house talking to Ron and Ginny." Fred said.

"When he left the two started talking about how they'd be the best friend or wife of Harry Potter." George rolled his eyes at the statement.

"It ended up being more annoying than Prefect Percy."

"Since then, we've been planning another prank on Dumblebee, even bigger than the last one."

"No one messes with our family than us."

"Wait, so Dumblebore caused Weasley, er- Ron, to act so annoying?" Percy asked.

"Not really. He was always annoying, especially about the Cannons, but he got really annoying when it came to Harry after that visit."

"I'll have to tell Harry about that." Percy thought aloud.

"So why don't you like our 'esteemed headmaster'?" George inquired.

Percy's eyes darkened. "He was the one who separated Harry and I the night our parents died and Voldemort attacked us."

"What?! That could've killed your twin bond!" The third years exploded.

"That was probably his intention. He wanted a puppet to control, and thought that separating us would leave Harry weak. My mom kept the letter the control freak left with me and showed it to me before I came to Hogwarts. I mean, why would someone leave a one year old on the front porch of a house in November? He was either being stupid, or he was trying to kill us, and frankly I think it's the last one." By now, Percy had gotten worked up, and his ADHD was forcing him to move around, so he started pacing the room like a caged animal.

"Don't worry Percy, we won't let anyone harm you. Not even Dumbledore." George said vehemently.

"You can count on us!" Fred replied, looking absolutely ridiculous by saluting Percy, George doing the same.

"It's not me that you should worry about, it's Harry." Percy sat down on one of the couches and picked up a cookie. "I still don't know how he is so innocent and naive with how the Dursleys treated him. Merlin knows I'm not." He murmured, unaware the twins heard him. They exchanged glances and quickly shifted their attention back at Percy, who chose at that moment to look at the twins as well.

"I want to protect him. He's my little brother, you know? It may only be by a few minutes, but I still feel that desire to protect him from all the evil in the world, especially Voldemort. I want to protect that innocence in him, his curiosity and his desire to see the good in everybody. It's what makes him special." Percy continued, a determined and mature gleam in his eyes. "And I'll do anything and everything to make sure he is happy and safe, even if it means I won't be." The younger boy thought for a moment, and ducked his head. When he lifted his head up once again he grinned, his serious mood disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"So… when can I leave? In case you hadn't noticed, we're going to be late to class." He said.

"Never fear Percy! The Amazing Gred and Forge will save you from the horrors of mad McGonagall!" The twins picked Percy up once again and ran, leaving a trail of laughter down the halls.

(Line Break)

"So where did you go with the Weasley Twins earlier today, Percy?" Draco asked as the group of first years took a break from studying.

"You mean carted off like a sack of meat." Hermione snorted, keeping an ear in the conversation while reading a passage from _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ for the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam.

"They just wanted to clarify something with me." Percy said, tapping his fingers on the table to the tune of the song stuck in his head.

That sentence made Hermione tear her eyes from her book. "Please tell me you did not pull a prank on Weasley."

"Nope. But thanks for the idea!" Percy grinned mischievously, which in turn made Hermione groan and turn back to her reading.

"I still can't believe the Twins literally carried you out of the Great Hall earlier today, AND they carried you to McGonagall's class right before class started." Harry commented.

"Aww, don't you worry Harry-"

"If you want a ride we could give one to you."

Percy turned to grin at the Weasley Twins, who had pulled up chairs and sat in them backwards.

"Hey Fred, hey George." He said.

"Hey Percy, hi Harry." The twins chorused.

"What are you two doing here?" Neville asked, slowly moving out of the twins' reach.

"Well we were walking into the library-"

"When we saw our favorite firsties-"

"And decided to pop in-"

"Say hi-"

"And ask what you were doing."

"Studying for the exams. Would you like to join us?" Hermione asked, gesturing to the books on the table. The Weasley Twins took one look at the highly-stacked pile and shook their heads, speaking as fast as they could while still sounding coherent.

"Nah, not really-"

"Wouldn't want to anger Pince, you know-"

"Plus we're accident prone."

"Very accident prone."

"So we apologize sincerely-"

"Because we must decline-"

"Your generous offer."

Hermione huffed at the Weasley Twins while Neville looked cross-eyed from darting his head back and forth as the Third Years spoke like he was watching a muggle tennis match.

"Anyways," Harry spoke slightly slower than normal, not used to the Weasley Twins' speech pattern. "McGonagall gave me a note after her class today. Neville and I have our detention tonight at 11."

"11? But that's way after curfew! Why would your detention be after curfew if that's why you have the detention in the first place?" Hermione spoke, aghast at the news. Draco smirked as the Gryffindors all looked at Hermione as if they'd never seen her before.

"I finally broke that habit of hers to always trust authority figures. While it comes in handy sometimes, it got to be annoying." He said.

"So now Hermione only trusts authority figures 99.9% of the time. OW! Hermione!" Percy exclaimed as the Ravenclaw smacked his arm with her book.

"Serves you right, prat." She sniffed, mocking a pretentious air as the others laughed.

"Wow, never knew you had a sense of humor, 'Mione." Percy smirked as he dodged another swipe from her book.

"Of course she does-" The twins piped up, not wanting to be ignored.

"If she didn't, she'd be like Percy-"

"And no one wants to be like Percy."

"Our brother of course, not you Percy." George said, clarifying it for the first years.

"We may as well call him Percival while you're here-"

"Or else this will get bloody confusing."

"Maybe we should just call him Prefect Percy?"

"Indeed brother, we should."

"But we may not, because we like chaos."

"Not the bad kind of chaos, of course-"

"But the good kind."

"Hey guys? Maybe we should get back to studying. We don't want Madam Pince to get mad at us and kick us out." Neville interrupted nervously, being the poor soul sitting next to the Weasley Twins. He silently prayed to whoever was out there watching that he wouldn't end up pranked because of this.

"You're quite right Neville. I still need to review the 23rd Goblin Rebellion in 1853. Thank you." Hermione smiled at him.

"Hermione, if you can remember that there were twenty-three goblin rebellions, and the year of them all, then you're farther along than most of us in History of Magic." Percy said. Hermione closed her book.

"What is with you? You've been acting like this since you got back from your conversation with 'them'." She demanded, tilting her head towards the redheaded twins.

"It's nothing, okay? I'm fine." Percy said, trying to calm her down. This did not have the desired effect, as she instead turned to the Weasley Twins.

"What did you say to him? I have half a mind to turn you into Professor McGonagall for bullying-"

"HERMIONE! They didn't do anything wrong. Today's just been a bad day, okay?" Percy exclaimed, blocking her from the Weasleys. She looked into his eyes, ready to tear into him too, but when she saw his expression her anger melted.

"Fine. I won't pester you today, since I don't want to get kicked out of the library right before exams, but if I find out you are bothering him again I won't be afraid of giving you a piece of my mind!" The Ravenclaw threatened. The twins looked successfully cowed by the scary first year girl while Harry and Neville connected their gazes and shrugged their shoulders simultaneously in a moment of camaraderie.

"Remind me never to piss off Hermione, lest she remember she is actually is a witch." Draco murmured to Percy. The green-eyed boy nodded, storing this memory away for nefarious purposes.

"I'm totally going to use this to blackmail the twins." He told the blond haired boy.

"How utterly Slytherin of you, Jackson." Draco said quietly, looking at the other boy with intrigue.

"Never judge a book by it's cover, Malfoy. You never know when someone is misleading you." Percy never looked at Draco throughout their conversation, instead he watched the Weasley Twins as they quickly took their leave after they angered Hermione, catching the triumphant smirk that was on the girl's face as the Gryffindors turned tail.

"You're paranoid."

"It's not paranoia if they are really out to get you." Percy said with finality, ending their side conversation by opening another book from the stack and directing most of his attention to it.


	17. Chapter 14 (Part 2)

**Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with the next chapter of the Potter Twins! I know that I've been horrible with updating, but I've been really busy lately with lacrosse lately, plus my homework has increased a lot since second semester has gotten into gear. However, I hope that I'll be able to make it up with this chapter. It's definitely my longest chapter yet, which hopefully makes up for the fact that it took so long to post. Anyways, I'm going to stop and actually let you read the chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! Bye!**

~Butterlover328

Harry, Neville and Weasley slipped out of the Gryffindor Common room at 10 minutes to 11, unaware of Percy sneaking out underneath the invisibility cloak. He had a bad feeling about tonight, and wanted to make sure that his brother and friend were okay. They walked quietly to the Entrance Hall, which was where they were to meet Filch for their detention, none of them dared to make a sound as they didn't want to get another detention.

When they meet up with the grouchy caretaker, he grunted and gestured for them to follow him as he started to walk outside. Mrs. Norris was at Filch's heels, taking great pleasure at trying to nip at the three uncloaked boys' feet.

Filch was delighting in telling the boys about the punishments they used to use, going into great detail about the pain and the screams that used to pierce the halls. Neville looked close to fainting as he described in great detail his favorite punishment; hanging students on the ceiling by their thumbs. Harry almost wished Hermione or Draco were there, because he would've loved to be assured by one of the two that Filch was just exaggerating, if he had been.

They finally stopped when they got to Hagrid's hut, where the man had come out with another lantern and Fang connected to his leash in one hand, as well as a crossbow in the other. Weasley and Neville gulped, and twins felt shudders run down their spines. They really didn't like where this seemed to be going.

Harry decided to speak up for the group. "Hagrid, what are we doing for detention?" He asked, surprised when Hagrid adopted a stern expression and faced Filch.

"Yeh mean yeh 'adn't told 'em?! Why not?" The large man asked the caretaker warily.

"It was my job to bring the brats to you, nothing else. I didn't have to tell them anything." Filch sneered. Mrs. Norris, as if sensing her owner's disgust, hissed at the others.

Hagrid rolled his eyes at his coworker and turned to face his charges for the night. "We're heading in to the forest to check on the unicorns. I found a dead one last week, and there's another injured. We'll split up and-"

"Split up? In the Forbidden Forest? Are you mad? There are things like werewolves in there!" Weasley interrupted.

"Yer gonna be fine, you'll have Fang with ya." Hagrid said, holding up the hand that was holding the leash.

"I'll be back for what's left of them at dawn." Filch stated, then turned back to the castle without hesitation.

Weasley turned to Hagrid, fear clearly on his face. "I'm not going into the forest." He said, voice coming out in a higher pitch than normal. Percy was perversely pleased that he was quivering in his boots.

"If yeh want to stay at Hogwarts, yeh are." Hagrid said, turning around and heading into the forest. The first years followed, not wanting to be left behind in the dark. Hagrid stopped once again once they were at the edge of the forest.

"A'right, listen closely now, cause the forest is dangerous, and I don't want none of yeh to get hurt." He said, before pointing to a plant coated in a silvery liquid that dripped to the ground slowly.

"Do yeh see that shiny stuff on the ground? That's-" Hagrid said.

Harry gasped. "Unicorn blood." He said, drawing the attention of the others, including his invisible twin.

"Yeah, Harry. How'd yeh know that?" Hagrid asked.

"I don't know. It just popped into my head." He said, curiosity showing in his voice. Hagrid looked at him in silence for a long moment, making Harry fidget before continuing.

"Anyways, we're gonna go in, and follow the trail to find the unicorn. We may have ter put it out of it's misery if it can't be healed. There's blood all over the place, so it must've bin staggerin' fer a while." He stood up and faced the kids.

"You two," He pointed to Neville and Weasley. "Are gonna go with Fang. Harry, yer with me. If anyone finds the unicorn, we're gonna send green sparks, a'right? Red sparks will be sent up if yeh have trouble. Practice it now." The three kids did it easily, Harry quicker than the other two since he had been taught by Percy how to do so before Hogwarts.

"Good. Be careful, you two. And don't forget, green sparks if yeh find the unicorn, red sparks for trouble!" Hagrid called, before sending Neville and Weasley off.

"Come on, Harry. Best find it early, so yeh can get some sleep." Hagrid called, before taking off as well. Harry had to jog to catch up, Percy not that far behind under the cloak.

The three continued this way for a while, following the silvery-blue blood when it shined in the moonlight in silence. The silence ended when a thought struck Harry.

"Hagrid, could a vampire be killing the unicorns?" He asked.

"Not fast enough. They're about as fast as werewolves, but nowheres near fast enough to get near a unicorn. Powerful magic creatures, yeh know. Never knew one ter be hurt before now.

Passing a mossy stump, Harry relaxed at the sound of running water. A stream was nearby, and Harry had the urge to swim in it, but was able to force it down when he remember the injured unicorn.

 _Help me young lords._ A faint voice whispered.

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked, looking around for the owner of the voice.

"Hear what?" Hagrid replied, shouldering his crossbow.

"Nothing." Harry was confused. How didn't hear the voice? Maybe it was just too soft for him.

"Harry, get behind that tree. Now!" Hagrid whispered sharply.

"Yes sir!" He whispered, diving behind the tree. Percy invisibly followed Hagrid's orders as well. The twins watched as Hagrid pulled a bolt out and placed it on the crossbow, loading it back and aiming towards a bush with rustling leaves. The three were silent, not daring to make a move until the rustling had left. Once it had, Hagrid waited a few moments to put down the crossbow, which the twins took as a signal to come back out.

"What was that?" Harry asked. Hagrid eyed the bush once again before shooting the bolt at the ground next to it to discharge the crossbow. The twins started in surprise, the cloak slipping off Percy's foot. He covered it back up before either of the others could notice.

"Somethin' that shouldn't be here." Hagrid growled before collecting the bolt and continuing.

They walked for a little longer before they saw something move again. Hagrid quickly reloaded the crossbow before aiming it where the movement was seen.

"I'm warning you, I'm armed!" He shouted, putting his large body in front of Harry, Percy doing the same.

Two centaurs came out into the clearing, along with a half-man, half-goat thing. (Harry soon realized it was a satyr, while Percy thought it was half-donkey.) Hagrid soon relaxed, once again discharging the crossbow into the ground.

"Ah, Ronan, I should've known." The gatekeeper said in relief. "How are yeh?"

The red-haired centaur spoke. "Good evening, Hagrid. Were you going to shoot me?"

"Er, sorry 'bout that. Can't be too careful though. There's summat bad loose in the forest, yeh know." Hagrid put his massive hand behind his head and scratched his neck.

"And are you going to introduce us to your friend, Hagrid?" The other centaur asked, white tail flickering as an American accent leaked through his voice.

"Right, this is Harry Potter. He's a student up at the school. Harry, this is Ronan, and I don't suppose you two can introduce yerselves? I don't recall seeing yeh here before."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Chiron, and this is Grover. We're visiting from the US."

"It's nice to meet you." Harry said politely, not sure what to make of the others.

"So, you are a student at the school? Do you learn much there?" Ronan asked.

"It depends on the teacher, really. " Percy fought the urge to snort at Harry's response, but managed to keep his cover. Grover seemed to be sniffing the air towards him and Harry, and Percy was ready to tackle Harry to the floor if he tried to attack. Grover's eyes widened as he stopped mid-sniff, and he looked right where Percy was standing.

"At least that's something." Ronan muttered under his breath. Hagrid didn't seem to hear it, but the other occupants of the clearing did. He looked up at the sky, worry slightly crossing his features, before looking at Harry with a grave expression.

"Mars and Neptune are bright tonight." He claimed. Percy his bad feeling that led him to follow the boys into the forest come back with a vengeance. He could tell the statement was important based on the reaction of the Americans, who had paled, but to what extent he didn't know.

"Yeah," Hagrid said, glancing up as well. "There's a hurt unicorn in the forest. Yeh wouldn't happen to know where it went, did yeh?"

Ronan remained silent, watching both Harry and the sky once again. He heaved a great sigh, and the twins could tell Hagrid was getting impatient.

This time, it was Chiron who spoke, sorrow coloring his voice. "The innocent are always the first victims," He said, as if speaking from experience. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now, and so it will be until the end of time." Grover gave a sharp bleat at that, before looking nervously at Chiron and whispering in his ear. The centaur had a look of surprise on his face before looking where Percy stood as well. Hagrid cleared his throat, and everyone's attention reverted back to him.

"Yeah, but have yeh seen anything strange in the forest perhaps?" He asked again, impatience starting to show in his expression.

Ronan looked at him this time, giving off an air that said the man should take this seriously. "Mars and Neptune are bright tonight." He said. "Unusually bright."

"So, yeh haven't seen anything in the forest then?"

"The forest holds many secrets, as Grover and I are discovering." Chiron answered, trying to sooth the man's ire. It surprisingly worked, and Hagrid quickly settled down. Harry, who had seen the man's temper first hand, was impressed.

However, Hagrid's temperament did not stay that way for long. A movement in the trees made Percy and Hagrid retake their previous positions; in front of Harry, with Hagrid loading and aiming his crossbow at the trees. When the being stepped in to the clearing it turned out to be another centaur, this one darker and more wild-looking than the others.

"Hullo Bane." Hagrid greeted.

"Good evening, Hagrid. I trust you are well?"

"As well as I can be. Look, I'd just bin askin' Ronan, but have yeh seen anything odd lately? Or maybe a unicorn, there's ah injured one around here somewhere. Would yeh know anything about it?"

Bane looked at the sky and made the same observation as Ronan did, twisting Hagrid's temperament so that he looked visibly displeased. "Mars and Neptune are awfully bright tonight."

Suddenly, something clicked for Harry and Percy. It was if the meaning of the warning had been on the tip of their tongue, but yet just out of reach. However the meaning was now crystal clear for the twins, and it did not bode well for them.

 _'_ _Mars? Neptune?'_ Harry thought. _'Mars is the Roman name for Ares, the Greek god of war, while Neptune is the Roman name for Poseidon, the Greek god of the Sea. I'm not sure of that significance, but if Mars is bright, war is coming!'_ He paled, making his face look sallow in the moonlight. Chiron nodded, looking as worried as Harry felt. Percy felt like panicking as he reached the same conclusion, but managed to take several deep breaths and shove his panic behind his slowly forming occlumency shields.

"We've heard." Hagrid said grumpily, irritated that none of the centaurs seemed to be helping. "Well, if any of yeh do see anythin', yeh'll let me know, will yeh? 'Right, we'll be off then." With that, Hagrid beckoned Harry to follow him and continued on. Harry gave him a slight wave before hurrying to catch up with the large man, Percy running off as well, nearly tripping over the cloak, not noticing the two American visitors excuse themselves and warily follow.

Once the boys had caught up, Hagrid gave them a piece of advice that they weren't sure how to deal with. "Never try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. The ruddy stargazers aren' interested in anythin' but the skies."

"Chiron seemed nice, though." Harry said, inwardly wondering why he automatically felt a connection with the centaur.

"They're not mostly like that. They keep to themselves mostly, they don't really like wizards that much. Don't really like sharing information with anyone else, either."

Harry and Percy kept looking over their shoulders, both feeling like they were being watched by more than one thing. Their hands kept twitching to their custom wands, though they held their Holly wands in their left hands. They had been practicing casting left handed when they got a spell early in class, and were able to do some low level spells that way, mostly the knockback jinx and the disarming charm. Harry wished that his brother was here so he could have backup in case of an attack, and Percy was glad that he had trusted his instincts. Hagrid seemed to have the same feeling as them and loaded his crossbow, waiting for a sign of a follower so he could shoot.

Suddenly, Harry noticed red sparks in the distance. "Hagrid, the others are in trouble!" He exclaimed, pointing towards the sparks.

Hagrid shouldered his crossbow, looking indecisively towards Harry and the sparks. Finally, he made a decision and turned to Harry. "Stay right here! I'm going to check on them, but I'll be right back! Keep your wand out in case you see anything!" He said before bounding off towards the sparks.

Percy wondered whether or not he should let Harry know that he was there, but decided not to so he wouldn't lose the element of surprise if whatever followed them tried to attack Harry.

 _Please young lords, I need your help._ The voice whispered again, closer this time, yet weaker. Harry considered staying where he was, but whatever was calling for him seemed to be fading fast, and in a rash decision he ran off to where he could sense the voice had been. Percy would've cursed his brother for acting like a Gryffindor if he hadn't been curious as well, and he took off as soon as he found his brother in the woods again.

They ran for a while, until Harry ran out of energy and walked the rest of the way. The voice kept calling out to them, allowing Harry and Percy to track it. They finally reached a clearing covered in silver blood, and the boys were surprised that they had found the unicorn. It was breathing shakily, a large puncture wound on it's side, the blood spilling on the ground. The twins were surprised that it was still alive, but were grateful all the same.

Harry knelt down and concentrated, not wanting the beautiful creature to die. He pushed down, trying to stop the blood from leaking out of the unicorn's body. Harry was getting a bit frustrated, wondering why nothing was happening, when he felt a tug in his gut and water started rushing towards him. Not taking anytime to be shocked that it worked, he quickly bent the water to his will and had it surround his hands and the wound. It started to close slowly, and Harry was so focused on healing the creature that he didn't notice the dark figure creeping towards him.

Fortunately, Percy did notice and was ready, aiming his custom wand at the figure and using the knockback jinx on it. The figure was caught off guard, and managed to be knocked off it's feet and landed a few feet back from where it had stood. It pointed it's wand at where the spell had come from, but Percy had already moved. He shot another spell, but the figure was ready and blocked it, quickly shooting another spell where he was hidden. Percy cursed as he barely dodged the spell aimed at him, and spun away from another spell as he took off the cloak, throwing it behind a tree before stepping into the clearing again and calling out another spell.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, his focus broken by the battle going on behind him.

"Not now. I'll finish off the creep, you heal the unicorn!" Percy yelled, rolling under another curse, grateful that everything seemed to be in focus for him. Harry's eyes widened as he berated himself for losing focus, and quickly got back to healing the unicorn, beads of sweat running down his face.

Percy knew he couldn't defeat whatever he was facing with his wands, so he put his custom wand away and felt a twist in his gut, the water on the ground sweeping the creature out of the clearing. Percy felt the tug in his gut lessen and waited for the creature to come didn't after a few minutes, and Percy dropped his guard slightly, exhausted.

"Here, let me help." Percy said, rolling up his sleeves and preparing to kneel in front of the unicorn.

"Maybe you should keep an eye out in case anything else tries to attack us? It wouldn't do for us to both be caught off-guard." Harry asked. Percy did see the sense in this and reluctantly agreed.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine soon." Percy spoke softly to the unicorn, somehow knowing the reassurances would help.

 _Thank you Young Lords._ The voice whispered, stronger than it had previously had been.

"So you can understand us? Do you know why?" Harry asked.

 _You are the Young Lords. All the creatures of the sea and equines will bow to you._ Harry and Percy exchanged confused glances at each other, but neither seemed to have any idea about what the unicorn was talking about.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the woods behind them. Percy turned towards it, trying to call the water back to him. He pulled out his custom wand as well, ready to strike at a moment's notice…

Until Madam Hooch had come out of the clearing. Percy sighed in relief and put away his wand, but still ready to call the water. "Madam Hooch! What are you doing here?" He asked, subconsciously edging towards his brother to guard him. He hadn't forgotten the vicious glint that had been in her eyes at their first (and only) flying lesson.

"Don't play games with me, Jackson! Did you really think you could escape us and get away with it?" She growled. Percy's eyes widened in surprise.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, getting into a defensive position and fear starting to paralyze him.

"Stop lying, boy!" The paralyzing fear turned into heated anger when Percy noticed Harry flinch at the corner of his eye. "We are not fools, demigod. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

"I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about!" He exclaimed, getting sick of being accused. "I haven't done anything to you!"

"For the last time Jackson, where is it? We know it was you that took it! I should've killed you before you had the chance!"

Percy was now panicking slightly, wondering why the water wouldn't appear. He couldn't think of a plan B, at least not without doing something that could hurt his brother and the unicorn as well.

Madam Hooch hissed. "Your time is up!"

Percy was shocked still, watching horrified as Madam Hooch changed into this _thing_ with talons, leathery wings, and glowing eyes. If Percy wasn't scared out of his wits, he would've called her a shriveled hag with bat wings, however at the moment she looked like she wanted to slice him into ribbons.

She leapt down from the tall branch she had transformed from and flew quickly towards Percy. It was only due to his ADHD morphing into sudden awareness once adrenaline flooded his system that he was able to dodge the initial attack. In a last-ditch attempt to survive, knowing he would not last long against his attacker and needed to protect Harry at all costs, tried to call the water one last time as the thing was about to pounce again.

Suddenly, Chiron appeared and shouted, catching Percy's attention before throwing an uncapped pen at him. When he caught it, Percy was surprised that a glowing sword had appeared in his hands, feeling _right,_ like it belonged there.

Noticing he was distracted, Hooch tried to leap at Percy once again, but the boy did something that would awe even the most experienced warrior. He dropped to his knees right as the monster attacked, feeling the air pass him as talons clipped the air less than a foot from his head. As she passed over him, he did what he felt was natural, and swung the sword, slicing through her body like it was butter. Percy watched in surprise as it connected, his teacher dissolving into golden dust right before his eyes. In a few seconds, all that was left of Madam Hooch was a small spray of dust and an ear-splitting scream of pain and fury that echoed throughout the night. Percy, once he got over his shock, would liken the incident to blowing a sand castle apart with a power fan.

Percy breathed heavily, trying to calm down and accept the fact that he just killed a teacher with a _freaking sword._ He turned to his twin, as if to check that this wasn't a crazy dream. Seeing the younger boy in a sweat-soaked shirt and his eyebrows pulled together in concentration as he used his own considerable power to heal the unicorn seemed to convince him that it was real. He still rubbed his eyes several times at the sight to make sure, of course. Rub, blink, still there, repeat.

As Percy was doing that, Harry finally pulled away from the unicorn and wiped his forehead, panting as he examined his work. The pure being had been fully healed, although both horse and human were weak, and try as he might, Harry had not been able to prevent a thin scar from appearing on the animal's underbelly.

 _'_ _Thank you, Young Lords.'_ The unicorn whispered.

"You're welcome. If you or anyone else needs our help, you can just tell us and we'll be right on it." Harry said.

 _'_ _I will do so. The forest will provide you a sanctuary, should you need it, Young Lords.'_

"Thank you. You're very kind." Percy said, pretty sure that he was going into mild shock because even his ADHD riddled mind could not comprehend everything that was happening.

The unicorn bobbed it's head, and in a show of strength, lifted up his head and touched the tip of his horn to the scar on Harry's head. The boy gasped as memories flooded him, showing the pathways in the forest, the creatures living there and where their habitats were, as well as knowledge of whom they should avoid and whom they should trust. Among the latter were the centaurs, most notably were Chiron, Ronan, and another centaur they had yet to meet. Grover was pictured as well. Harry was so overwhelmed that he almost did not notice his brother receiving the same touch and knowledge.

When the barrage of knowledge and memories finished assimilating themselves in the boys' minds, the unicorn shakily stood up and faced an empty space in the clearing.

 _'_ _You may come out now.'_ He said as both boys stiffened and instinctually readied themselves for an attack.

Out from the shadows came Chiron and Grover, arms out and hands open to show they were unarmed. The twins put their hands away from their pockets, where their wands hid, but they were still ready to pull them out at a moment's notice.

"Why did you follow us?" Percy asked. Chiron lowered his hands and relaxed.

"Child, I apologize for startling you. May I ask what your name is?" The centaur said in a soothing tone.

The unicorn faced the twins, sending a reassuring message to them. _'Don't worry, you can trust them. With everything.'_

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, neither twin noticing the shocked look on Grover's face and the accepting yet worried expression on Chiron's.

 _'_ _I am.'_ The unicorn responded. Percy sighed in resignation.

"Fine." He straightened up his posture, shifting his shoulders back unconsciously and showing a hint of the man he will become. "I am Percy Jackson-Potter, twin of Harry Potter."

Grover interrupted with a nervous bleat. "Twins?!"

"Hmm...interesting. May I ask whom is older?" Chiron asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing.

"It is merely a matter of prophecy." Chiron answered.

The twins locked eyes, accessing their mental connection.

' _Do we tell them, or keep it to ourselves?'_ Harry asked.

 _'_ _Keep it. We shouldn't take the chance that they'll pull a Dumbledore and separate us if they find out.'_ Percy immediately answered. Harry nodded in agreement and returned his focus back to the others in the clearing.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, sir. But I'm afraid we don't know." Harry said politely.

"I see." Chiron said thoughtfully.

 _'_ _That was a bit much, don't you think?'_

 _'_ _Slytherin tactics, my dear twin. If one of us acts politely, they'll be more trusting, and thus reveal more information.'_

Percy's lips quirked up into a smirk for a split second. _'I like the way you think. I can still be overprotective though, can't I?'_

 _'_ _Of course, brother. Whatever suits your fancy.'_ Harry inwardly smirked.

 _'_ _Alright, enough with the act. You'll miss something important.'_

 _'_ _Gladly.'_

"In that case, it would be prudent to inform you both. Have you ever heard of the greek gods?" Chiron asked.

"Of course, who hasn't? We even have an owl named Athena." Harry answered.

"Granted, she hates us. But it counts." Percy muttered.

"Well, despite the fact that many think they are myths, the gods are alive and well today, and one of them is your father."

The boys gaped, lost in thought as they stared, but in reality they had retreated once again into their minds to discuss the probability.

 _'_ _I can't believe it! James Potter was our father, not some crusty old god! Mom would've told us, even if it couldn't have been before our shields started forming, but she said they were coming along well enough during the holidays that she could've told us then!'_ Percy paced in his mind as he tried to come to terms with this new revelation, but no matter how much he turned it in his mind it would not stick.

 _'_ _She might not have know, Percy. After all, as awesome as Sally is, she's not our real mother.'_ Harry pointed out.

 _'_ _I know, but don't you think this god, whoever he is, would've sent at least something to us?'_ Percy asked.

 _'_ _He did though. Remember those shells we got on our birthday? And the note that said he was proud of us?'_ Harry pleaded. Percy's eyes widened in recollection.

' _You're right. I forgot all about that. Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I didn't meant to argue with you.'_ Percy's face fell in shame and he ducked his head. He lifted it once again when Harry reached over and touched his shoulder.

 _'_ _Don't worry about it. We're siblings, we're going to fight sometimes. We still love each other in the end.'_ Harry placated. Percy gave a small smile before their minds drifted back to their bodies.

"Alright, let's say we believe you. What happens now?" Percy asked Chiron.

"Grober and I will stay with the centaur herd here in the forest for the rest of term, and then we'll meet you in Kings Cross Station in disguise so we can talk to your relatives about you staying at a summer camp for demigods-" Chiron started to explain, only to be interrupted by Harry.

"What are demigods?" He asked inquisitively.

"My apologies. Demigods, or half-bloods, are the children of gods and mortals, which occur when they partake in certain activities-"

"I think we get it, sir. " Percy said, knowing that both he and his brother's faces were red from embarrassment.

"Erm, yes. Of course." Chiron responded slightly awkwardly, noticing the boys' flustered expressions. "Anyways, your guardians will be asked about your stay at Camp Half-Blood, where you'll learn how to fight the monsters that threaten you."

"Monsters? Like Madam Hooch and the thing that's attacking the unicorns?"

"Yes. While I don't know what attacked the unicorns, your Madam Hooch was what we call a 'Kindly One'."

Percy snorted and rolled his eyes. "Right, because she was kind to us while she tried to kill us. Very kind, in fact."

"Names have power, Mr. Jackson. To call something by name in our society draws attention to you, and it may not always be friendly." Chiron chastised gently. Percy nodded sheepishly, realizing he was being rude.

"Now, the Kindly Ones are the tormentors of Hades, and they only follow him. The fact that there was one here worries me."

"Why?" Harry slightly cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Hades would not normally send one of his most devoted employees somewhere without a reason." A slight frown marred the centaur's features.

"Maybe it was just coincidence?" Harry suggested. "I mean, she's been here all year, and we only had one class with her because she tried to kill me, but other than tonight she hasn't tried anything since. In fact, we haven't seen her since she last tried to attack us."

"That is interesting. She might not have know what you were, then. Although I suspect with all the children in the UK that have the blessing or bloodline of Hecate, it would be too tempting for at least one monster not to try to breach it." Chiron looked thoughtful for a moment.

"There's that Cerberus on the third floor as well." Percy said, before realizing what he said. His eyes widened and he clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Percy!" Harry groaned in frustration, currently cursing his brother's inability to keep his mouth shut sometimes, often in the face of injustice or authority, which had labelled him as a troublemaker in muggle schools.

Chiron's eyes narrowed in thoughtfulness and worry as Grover released a loud, nervous bleat. "Hmm, this is quite troubling. Your scent must be more powerful that I had assumed. Of course, with you two most likely being sons of 'him' on top of having the bloodline of Hecate, it's no wonder you're powerful." Chiron mumbled, the boys only able to hear a word or two.

"I'm sorry sir, what was that?" Harry asked. The centaur was about to respond when a shout echoed through the forest.

"'Arry, 'Arry! Where're yeh?" Hagrid yelled. By the sound of crunching footsteps, he was close.

Chiron turned back to the twins, gesturing to the sword still in Percy's hand. With a whispered word, it turned into a bronze, cheap-looking ballpoint pen. "I don't have much more time. When you uncap the pen, it will become the sword. It's made of Celestial Bronze, and can only injure or kill monsters like the Kindly Ones or other immortal beings. It will not hurt mortals, or muggles as you call them. It will also not harm most of your classmates, even with their bloodlines dating back to Hecates. It's too diluted for that/ the sword's name is Anaklusmos, if I had time Harry I would give your weapon, but this should work for you as well until then. You won't lose it, as it will return to your pocket. We will see you two at the station. Do not return to the forest for now! It is too dangerous!" Chiron said urgently.

"Wait, why are you leaving?" Percy asked. Harry grabbed his shoulder and turned him away from the two Americans as they urgently left the clearing.

"Don't you see? They don't want to be interrogated by Dumbledore if Hagrid found us with them. Their behavior has been noticed as strange but we can't add more suspicion on them by being seen with them!" Harry explained in a loud whisper as understanding flooded Percy's face.

"Oh, okay. So we never saw them besides when we were with Hagrid?" Percy asked for clarification.

"Yes, and put the cloak back on! Do you want to get caught?" Harry said in distress.

Percy's eyes widened. "Oh, right!" He ran to where he had thrown it before ambushing Voldemort, grateful that he had found it quickly, and covered himself right before they heard a closer shout of, "'Arry!"

"Are you good, Perce?" Harry asked before watching as half an arm appeared out of thin air and formed a thumbs up. He shivered, finally realizing where Neville was coming from. "Wow, that is a lot more disturbing than I thought it would be." He said.

"If you think an arm is creepy, try seeing only a head floating the first time. That freaked the crap out of me." Percy said.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to signal Hagrid, so you better be ready!"

"I am, I am!" Percy grumbled as the arm disappeared. Even though Harry knew he was there, he hadn't realized until now how absolute the cloak made them invisible. No matter how hard he tried, he would have never been able to tell anyone was there if it hadn't been for the mental connection the twins shared. Harry made a note to himself to find a way to detect invisible people before taking a deep breath.

"Hagrid! I'm over here!" He bellowed, waving his arms frantically. He heard a snicker coming from Percy's direction.

 _'_ _You look ridiculous.'_ He commented.

 _'_ _Oh shut up. It's getting us out of here, isn't it?'_ Harry rebutted. Percy went silent after that, unable to come up with a better argument.

The yelling had drawn Hagrid closer, and after a few minutes of shouting back and forth between the Gamekeeper and First Year, he had entered the clearing where the twins were with Neville and Weasley in tow.

"'Arry! Didn' I tell yeh to stay put?" He scolded upon setting his eyes on the green-eyed boy. Harry flushed a little in embarrassment, the ping tinging his cheeks.

"Yeah, but I found the unicorn!" Harry exclaimed with an innocent expression on his face.

"Really? Well then, where is it? Or did it run off after seeing your ugly mug?" Weasley sneered. Harry rolled his eyes and ignored the jab, partly due to the nervous look Neville was giving him and partly due to gaining satisfaction from Weasley's angry flushed face at being ignored. Harry turned around only to see an empty space and crushed clumps of grass where the unicorn had been laying. The only evidence of it having been there was the massive amount of silvery unicorn's blood that was collecting into small pools, their shapes based on the depressions in the ground.

"Huh, it must have left after I healed it." Harry said nonchalantly, not wanting to betray the trust the American guests had given him as well as telling the truth. He hadn't noticed when the unicorn left, he and Percy had been too busy talking to Chiron or to each other mentally to notice when the being had departed.

"You actually healed it, Harry?" Neville asked, his eyes wide in awe. He gestured to the hand that had been bitten the week before by Norbert. Harry nodded faintly, catching the concern in his friend's eyes. Neville nodded as well, and returned his hands to his sides.

Weasley, not noticing the silent conversation nor the significance in it, snorted. "Yeah, right. I'll believe that when Kneazels fly."

"Don't you mean when pigs fly? And what's a Kneazle?" Harry inquired.

"A Kneazle is a magical cat, and that's the wizarding version of the phrase, since there are rumors around Greece and Italy about a huge pig that flies, hence the muggle version of the phrase." Neville explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Harry responded, grateful for the explanation and the distraction it caused.

"Well, we should probably 'ead back teh the castle now. It's late, and yeh should be 'eading teh bed soon." Hagrid said, before leading the students back to the castle much like they entered. Harry and Neville were talking, each with new grass stains on their clothing, while Weasley scowled for being ignored. (Harry knew it was immature to give him the silent treatment, but he really didn't care right now. It was late and he was becoming irritable.) Percy was following diligently, keeping a close eye on his friends and rival, while trying not to trip over something (namely, the cloak and his own feet) and end up getting caught by Hagrid.

When they returned to their dormitory, Percy hurried to his bed, taking off the cloak and stashing it in his bedcovers before throwing them on himself, mere seconds before the door opened again, allowing the other three boys in. Harry had distracted them by the last hallway, pretending to trip and fall. He claimed it was due to his untied shoelaces, and that they needed to stay together so they wouldn't lose more points for being up after curfew. It had surprisingly worked, even though Harry was sure it was the worst performance of his life, and the time had been long enough for Percy to return safely.

Now content that everyone was asleep, Percy's eyes opened and he laid awake, considering everything that had happened that night. He hoped that what the centaurs were wrong about the planets, and the hidden meaning of the planets' alignments. Turning to a more comfortable position, he continued to be restless throughout the night, even when his mind calmed enough for him to finally fall asleep.

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was probably twice as long as the previous part, and altogether this chapter was over 10,000 words! Anyways, I've got to go finish my homework and then embrace the fact that I'm single on Valentine's Day and I like it. If you are part of a couple, I hope you have a wonderful Valentine's Day with your Significant Other, and if you're single like me, I hope that you embrace it and are happy that you are yourself and that there is no one quite like you. Anyways, I'm Butterlover328, and I'll see you later. Bye!  
~Butterlover328**


	18. Chapter 15 (Part 1)

**Hey guys, Butterlover328 here and I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. Second semester is in full gear, and juggling writing time, AP classes, lacrosse, and homework is a struggle. I've barely had any time to write recently, and it was only due to a comment I received that I realized I desperately needed to update. So, I'm typing this A/N quickly before I leave for my lacrosse game, and I hope that I'll be able to finish the next chapter during Spring Break so I can update quickly. (This chapter is definitely my longest yet. I'm still not done with it and it's almost been a year since I started it. I've got three parts to it so far.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this first part, and I'll hopefully see you soon. Bye!**

 **~Butterlover328**

When he looked back at his first year at Hogwarts, Harry would thank every god and goddess he could think of that he had his brother and friends by his side leading up to and through the end of the year. Every night, Harry or Percy would be plagued by nightmares of the hooded figure that attacked them in the forest or a dark pit that had a voice beckoning them to release it. There was even one night Percy had a dream about the "Kindly One" with Hooch's face reporting to a dark figure-whom almost seemed like a more powerful version of Snape- about the sons of his brother. A flash of anger flitted across his face before it calmed into a quiet fury and fading into an unreadable expression. He sent the "Kindly One" away before becoming thoughtful, as if planning on how to react and respond to this new information. The dream has then shifted back to the pit and Percy had woke up with a defiant shout to Harry shaking him and contacting him through their connection. The twins ended up sharing a bed more often than not nowadays, and after the first week, the rest of their dorm mates had come to realize it was better for them to either ignore and accept it, or deal with ice cold showers no matter how hard they tried to warm up. Only Neville knew how they did it, and smirked when he was the only one unaffected before the others smartened up.

With the days before the first exam dropping to single digits, Hermione and Draco spent every second possible in the library, and with a short, yet terrifying glare from the former the Gryffindor boys knew to leave them alone and study somewhere else. They chose to take their final cramming outside, as had the majority of the students. They enjoyed their last few days of freedom as much as possible.

The twins also thanked the gods and Sally for teaching them the translation charm, or else they would've failed their written exams. Nevertheless, they were relieved by the time each professor said the test was over as their ADHD had them itching to move after sitting at an uncomfortable desk for hours and writing until their wrists hurt with quills spelled against cheating. Neither twin had been worried about the tests themselves, but they were glad they were over.

The practical exams were much better, in their opinion. Flitwick had them charm a pineapple to tap-dance, and had been delighted when Harry had also charmed it to dance in the air. Percy had managed to change the dance to an Irish jig when Flitwick accidentally brushed against it while he examined it. The professor had nearly collapsed in laughter when the dance ended in a flourish and eagerly told the other teachers about their results later that day, to their amusement.

McGonagall's test was turning a mouse into a snuff box. Hermione had told her friends after they had finished that she had been so nervous about what her snuff box would look like, that instead of the Ravenclaw-styled box she was going for, it ended out to have the American flag behind it. They had burst out laughing and stayed like that until a sullen, ignorant passing Weasley asked what America was. The three muggle-raised stopped abruptly in disbelief, while Draco and Neville laughed even harder. Hermione seemed like she was about to lecture Weasley, but realized it would never get through his thick head and kept walking, her boys running after her laughing until their stomachs hurt.

Herbology had them naming and replanting several plants based on their attributes and special needs. Unsurprisingly, Neville and Hermione had been able to complete it the fastest, and Neville especially was amazed at how easy the exam had been. Percy and Draco had the most trouble, and Harry seemed to have a knack for the subject, but he paled in comparison to Neville. The boy was truly an expert on Herbology, which is why it had bugged his friends-mostly Draco- that he was terrible at potions.

That exam had been varied in abilities and confidence. Neville had beamed when he made it through the exam without blowing the cauldron full of Forgetfulness potion up, even if it was blue instead of red, and Draco claimed to make a flawless potion. Hermione exited the potions lab muttering about not crushing one of the ingredients correctly to get more juice out of it and how the potion wasn't as potent as it should've been. Harry and Percy were mentally making sure that neither of them had done something wrong, although their intuition when it came to potion-making was pretty good, and after going over it once, relaxed in the thought that they did pretty well on their exam.

Defense was...interesting, to say the least. While the written test was all about magical creatures, they had to perform a series of defensive spells against an animated dummy. The twins had major headaches during their exam, and couldn't wait to get out of the room once they were done with the exam. Harry told them how his dummy would shoot spells at him and how he'd barely been able to dodge all of them. The others were astonished, but Percy was watching his brother worriedly, until Harry had shot him a glance that said, 'I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about' that, when mixed in with puppy eyes, made Percy back down, even though he didn't forget what happened. His gut clenched in apprehension, and for a second Percy turned around, and swore something was watching them. He forced himself to relax, although his wary eyes danced through the shadows, trying to find what was hidden underneath them. Eventually, the feeling they were being watched went away, and Percy finally was able to fully relax and enjoy time with his friends.

The Astronomy exam left the twins tired and anxious, as the star charts they had to do reiterated the centaurs' warning. Professor Sinistra even made a comment about the brightness of the Mars and Neptune, which many of the first years took advantage of.

Eventually, after a grueling four-hour long written History of Magic exam, the students cheered as they all ran outside to celebrate the end of exams. The twins led the group of students, finally able to move as their ADHD compelled them to. Their pent-up energy resulted in a game of tag started by the five friends that soon incorporated most of their year. Hannah Abbott proved to be a fast runner as she was one of the only people that not get tagged. Other students, like most of Slytherin, chose not to play and simply relaxed in the sun. Hermione soon joined the ranks of those not playing and sat down by a tree, pulling out a second-year book. Draco joined her about a half-hour later, hair matted with sweat and falling into his face as he sat down, pouting in exhaustion and annoyance.

"You'd think with all the exercise we get from running around Hogwarts that I'd be able to keep up with a few Hufflepuff." He said, gasping for breath every few words. Hermione just smiled softly and watched Harry laugh in delight as he sprinted away from his twin, who was currently "it."

"He looks so happy, doesn't he? He's finally acting like a kid after having to depend on himself for so long!" Her words had a wistful tone to them as Draco's eyes followed her gaze.

"They both do. Look, even Neville is having fun!" The blonde pointed out as said friend collapsed in laughter, the twins doing so as well next to him.

"Should we join them?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, let them have their moment. Besides, I need to start reading the textbooks for second year if I'm going to have them memorized by next school year!" Draco clucked hsi tongue at his friend.

"Come on, we have all summer to do that. Besides, weren't you the one who wanted me to lighten up?" Draco's grin grew when she sighed exasperated and closed the book.

"Fine." She said.

"Great, come on!" He tried to pull her along only to have her wrench her hand from his grasp.

"I have to put the book away, you know. You'd think a Ravenclaw would have more respect for books." She teased.

"Well, I'm not your average Ravenclaw, am I? Malfoy's can only be the best, you know." Draco lifted his chin in a falsely haughty expression and crossed his arms, mocking the 'I-am-holier-than-thou' expressions the upper year Slytherins always seemed to wear.

"We'll see who the bet is when exam results come out." Hermione said decidedly, rising up to the challenge and mirroring him. They burst out laughing and only stopped when Harry came up to them, his worried face the opposite of what it had been only a few moments ago.

"Guys!" He said, trying to gain their attention as he ran.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked, still chuckling slightly.

"I just thought of something. Don't you think it's weird that Hagrid mentions he wants a dragon, and then some random stranger in a pub has an _illegal_ dragon egg handy? It's quite fortunate that the stranger would be there at the _same time and place_ that Hagrid, the _Groundskeeper of Hogwarts_ , who everyone knows _loves_ dragons, was, isn't it? Ugh, why didn't we see this before?" Harry ranted, his right hand running through his hair several times in frustration as he berated himself. Draco and Hermione traded looks of understanding mixed with horror, and Hermione looked like she was about to slap herself.

"Of course! It was so simple! It had been nagging at me for weeks, and I didn't even begin to think about that!" She almost went into a triad of her own, but Draco stopped her.

"So that means…" He stopped his train of thought as Harry nodded grimly.

"Quirrel was the one who gave Hagrid the dragon egg, and probably bribed him with it for information on Fluffy." The peaceful mood dissipated as Harry confirmed the Ravenclaws' suspicions.

"We have to go see him!" Draco shouted, picking up his bag.

"Percy and Neville are already on their way there. Come on!" Harry waved his hand to signal them to follow, and the three first-years ran to Hagrid's house as fast as their legs could carry them, adrenaline rushing through their veins as their previous exertion faded.

They found Percy and Neville on the way to meet Hagrid, so when the five reached his hut, they found him peeling potatoes outside.

"'Ello kids. 'Ow was your exams?" Hagrid asked. Hermione, distracted by the question, started to open her mouth and go into a long speech about how everyone felt they did when Harry spoke first.

"They went well, but that's not why we're here. When you were given the dragon-" Harry was interrupted.

"Norbert." Percy corrected.

"Right, Norbert- Did you see the face of the man you won him from?"

"Nah." Hagrid said, oblivious to the five identical expressions of _'Oh, crap!'_ on the first-years' faces. "Not tha' unusual, though. Kinda shady place, that is."

Drco, having been taught how to manipulate someone to gain information since birth, took up the mantle of 'Interrogator'. "And did he ask you about your experience with handling dangerous creatures?"

"'E kept buying me drinks, so I don' remember too well. Let's see… 'e asked me 'bout me job, and stuff. Told 'im I was the Groundskeeper at 'Ogwarts, and 'e asked about the creatures I looked after. I told 'im that I wanted a dragon, and 'e said 'e 'ad an egg we could play cards fer. I agreed, but b'fore we played 'e said 'e needed to know 'ow I was with tamin' creatures, so I told 'im that if I could 'andle Fluffy, I could 'andle anythin'." Hagrid explained.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Draco continued.

"Of course! Who wouldn' be interested in a three-'eaded dog?" Hagrid asked as if the answer was obvious.

"I see. So what happened next?" Draco questioned.

"Well, I told 'im bout FLuffy, and that the key to taming a creature is teh know what calms 'em down. For Fluffy, all yeh 'ave teh do is play 'im some music, and he'll be slumberin' like there's no tomorrow!" Hagrid announced proudly, then realized what he said and clammed up. "Shouldn' 'ave told yeh tha'." He muttered, watching the five friends trade horrified looks and run back to the castle as fast as they could before he went back to peeling potatoes and grumbling.

The five took a break from running when Neville nearly collapsed and they practically were kicking themselves as Percy gave them an "Impromptu Lesson in New York Speed-Walking," which was really some of the fastest power walking you would ever see.

"Why didn't we think of that sooner? It's just like the tale of Orpheus when he charms Cerberus to sleep by playing a lyre!" Percy exclaimed.

"I don't remember that being in the History textbook." Hermione claimed.

"It wouldn't be. My mom told me a lot of Greek Myths when I was younger, and that was one of them."

"Why should we warn? Dumbledore?" Neville asked hesitantly, cringing slightly as everyone stopped suddenly and stared strangely at him.

"Why would we go to Dumbledore if he was the one to bring the stone in the first place?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know!" He exclaimed. "I'm panicking, and my Gran told me that if something went wrong, then go to McGonagall or Dumbledore!"

"McGonagall would probably get us in trouble then believe us. We'd be better off going to Snape." Percy declared, and then he was the one everyone stared incredulously at.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Because you mentioned Snape of all people to go to!" Neville said.

Confusion flashed on Percy's face before melting into understanding. "Oh, right! You guys still don't know about Halloween!"

"What are you talking about, Percy?" Hermione asked.

"I followed Snape to the third floor corridor on Halloween while Harry encountered he troll.

That's how we found out Quirrel was after the stone, like I told you earlier this year 's. But I didn't get to finish what I said because Hagrid interrupted. Snape tried to stop him and almost got eaten by Fluffy. That was when he was limping, because Fluffy gave him a huge gash on his leg!"

"Oh, I remember that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Are we heading to Snape then?" Harry asked.

"He's our best chance at getting help." Percy said. The other three glanced at each other, then nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Hermione said.

They broke into a run again, nearly bowling over the eldest Weasley brother as they ran like madmen and women down to the dungeons. They stopped at an intersection of halls, unsure of where to go.

"Now where do we go?" Neville groaned.

"This way!" Draco pointed and started to run again.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted, but the boy didn't stop. She huffed in annoyance before following him in an effort not to lose him in th bowels of the school. The three Gryffindors shrugged at each other and took off as well, wonder how the blonde-haired boy wasn't a Gryffindor as well.

They stopped in front of this empty section of wall, with Draco waiting patiently for the boys to catch up. Finally, Neville arrived, clutching his quivering knees as he gasped for breath as if each breath he took was his last. Harry wondered if the poor boy was asthmatic before he directed his attention to Draco.

"Why'd we stop here, Draco?" He asked, looking around. "Are we lost?"

"No, but before I do anything else I need you all to promise me you won't tell anyone where Professor Snape's private quarters are, okay? Only a select few know it's whereabouts, and I could get into a lot of trouble for showing you guys where it is."

The other four nodded. "We promise."

"Good." Draco smirked, pushing off the wall he had been resting on with his right foot and turning to face it.

"To be or not to be, that is the question." The wall seemed to melt away, much like the entrance to Diagon Alley did, revealing a short hallway with two doors at the end. Draco led them to the door on the right and was about to knock when Hermione stopped him.

"That password was Shakespeare, wasn't it? I didn't know wizards knew about Muggle Literature!" She exclaimed, surprised flittering over her features. Draco's eyebrows creased together in confusion.

"Are you joking? Shakespeare was a pureblood! How else do you think he wrote Romeo and Juliet? Those events were a major turning point in the Malfoy-Weasley blood feud!" Draco said, astonished that they didn't know that.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her eyes glinting at the thought of more knowledge.

"You can explain it later, we need to talk to Professor Snape _now_. Or have you forgotten what we're here for?" Percy asked, getting annoyed by all the interruptions.

"Oh, right." Draco said, quickly knocking on the door.

"Wait, Draco." Neville interrupted, causing Harry to groan and throw his head back against the wall in frustration, because it seemed as if he and Percy were the only two who realized how serious the situation was and the other three kept getting distracted.

"What?" Draco answered, ignoring Harry's outburst.

"How come you know where Snape's private quarters are?" The shy Gryffindor asked right as Snape demanded to know who was there.

"Hold that thought for a moment." Draco held up a finger, before raising his voice. "It's Draco, Sev!" He exclaimed, before turning back to his friends.

"Didn't you know? Severus is my godfather." He grinned, as he watched his friends' various looks of shock, horror, and understanding.

"Enter!" The professor barked. Draco opened the door and was treated to a raised eyebrow from his godfather.

"Mr. Malfoy, how unexpected. What brings you to my _private_ quarters, especially with those _unauthorized_ to know of it's whereabouts?"

"It's about the artifact in the forbidden corridor, sir." Hermione blurted out, hating being chastised by a teacher.

Snape gave her a sharp glance. "I was not talking to you, Miss Granger, and I do not have an inkling of an idea why you would approach that subject with me."

"Sir, with all due respect, the events of Halloween are the only reason we're here in the first place." Percy said, giving a slight glare to his professor for his attitude.

"Professor, we have reason to believe Quirrel will strike again soon to get the stone." Harry interrupted before they could be sent out.

Snape paused what he was doing at the statement, then he whispered a spell at the cauldron in front of him and turned off the burner. He pivoted sharply, allowing his robes to flare as he conjured a long couch and a chair facing each other.

"Sit." He ordered, and the students scrambled to do so. He positioned himself on the chair and rested his elbows on the armchairs, his hands connected and resting on his stomach.

"Now, tell me everything."

"It took a few minutes for the five friends to explain what they discovered about the stone, as well as the information they got earlier that day that led to their suspicion that Quirrel would try to get the stone again. Snape listened intensely as they talked, showing no emotion until they finished. When they did, they waited with bated breath as he considered his options before asking something that had been on the forefront of his mind since they arrived.

"Why did you come to me with this? Most students would consider any other professor before me. Why did you not go to McGonagall or even Dumbledore instead?"

Percy was the one who answered. "Because you're the only one we can trust to take this seriously."

The solemn statement left Snape flabbergasted. "What?"

"Who else could we trust? Dumbledore's the one who brought the stone here, in a school full of children I might add, in the first place. McGonagall is more likely to take points from us for "sticking our noses where they don't belong" or something like that than actually listen to us. We don't know Professors Flitwick and Sprout well enough to know whether they would help us or take points away and go to Dumbledore. Hagrid's on to us and won't help us anymore if we tried to get him too, the other teachers besides Quirrel don't know it's here, and if we told Quirrel he'd either kill us or wipe our memories so we couldn't stop him! Besides, you've already proven yourself trustworthy on Halloween by getting in Quirrel's way."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "And if I wanted the stone for myself?"

"Then you would already have it." Percy said with a straight face.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever read Greek Mythology, Professor? Stories of old about gods, monsters, magic and heroes? Many magical creatures are in there including Cerberus, _a three-headed dog_." Percy saw Snape's eyes widen in realization.

"All someone would need to do to figure out how to subdue Fluffy is either manipulate Hagid into telling them, which is what Quirrel did, treat it like any other dog, which is what we did, or go to the library and read a book on Greek Mythology . Don't you think anyone could figure it out if they knew what Fluffy was?"

"As far as I know, there aren't any books like that in the library."

"Have you ever looked?" Percy challenged. Snape thought about it for a second before he nodded.

"I see your point."

"But let's say you're right, and there aren't any Greek Mythology books here. Someone could then pick up a book on magical creatures found around the world and the same thing would happen. Or, if it was a muggle-raised student-" Percy gestured to himself, Harry, and Hermione, "-that found Fluffy, they would already know what it was since Greek Mythology is taught in Elementary school."

"Don't you mean Primary school?" Hermione interrupted.

"Elementary, Primary, it doesn't matter. It's before Hogwarts, and you're getting me off topic. I swear Hermione, sometimes you're more ADHD than I am." Percy rolled his eyes as he said this.

"Anyways, what I'm saying is that if you had the knowledge, what you would need is the courage to face it, and you're already past one of the obstacles to get to the stone." Percy finished.

"And since most of you are Gryffindors…" Snape trailed off as everything connected and the true purpose of the stone was laid out before him. "You all believe it is a trap?" The five students nodded.

"Alright, here's what we'll do. You will stay in your dormitories tonight and pretend like it's a normal night, or join in on whatever your dorm mates are doing-" The students burst into shouts that were silenced by a glare, "-and I will get the stone. If I am not back before curfew, you take this matter to Dumbledore immediately."

"But, sir-" Draco tried to interrupt.

"Immediately, Mr. Malfoy. As long as the Dark Lord is in Hogwarts, you _will not_ seek him out. Do you understand?"

"Yes, professor." They all said, though reluctantly. Snape smirked in triumph.

"Good. When I return and have the stone, I will spell the words _'All Clear'_ on this parchment." Snape proceeded to conjure a piece of parchment, split it into six pieces, and then gave a slip to each student. He kept the last slip on his person.

"I will see you all in the morning. You better go before you're late for dinner." Snape said in a clear tone of dismissal. He watched as their eyes widened when they realized how late it had gotten and dashed through the door. Draco was the last one out, but he paused and turned to Snape.

"Thank you, Uncle Sev." Snape's mouth twisted in a rare, genuine smile.

"You're welcome, Draco." He sat back down at his desk, vanished the conjured furniture and pulled a parchment off a stack. "Now run along before you're friends get lost in the dungeons." The man smirked as Draco paled slightly and turned tail, dashing through the halls without another word.

Snape waited until he could no longer hear footsteps to speak. "Ten points each to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for making a wide decision and coming to a professor rather than foolishly going after a dangerous criminal themselves." If asked, he would deny giving those points until the day he died.


	19. Chapter 15 (Part 2)

**So, I'm a horrible person. I had updated this chapter ages ago on the other websites I posted, but I forgot that I didn't post it here, so I am extremely sorry about that. Just for that, you guys will be the first to get the next chapter, which should be coming out before I get out of school on June 9th. I just finished my lacrosse season at my school yesterday, and my AP exam is on Tuesday, so after that I will have a lot more free time on my hands to write. I'm almost done with the final part of this chapter, and then one more until I update the cleaned-up/rewritten version of this story (it needs it, especially at the beginning) and then we transition into The Lightning Thief! (Which I have been waiting for since I started writing this story, so I am very excited!)**

 **Also, due to the fact that you guys are getting this chapter so late, I already edited it for the re-write/clean-up thing that I already mentioned will happen. Basically it'll just fix up the plot holes I left gaping open in the first few chapters and make the characters more realistic in the beginning. When I first started writing this two years ago, this was the first novel length story I had written, so I have definitely grown since then, as have my ideas for where this story will go. (It will definitely be less cliche than how I set it up in the beginning, that's for sure.) I would recommend that once I post the cleaned up chapters that you read them, as there will be changes that will be important to the story later on.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, despite the fact that it was extremely late, and I will see you in less than a month for the final part of Chapter 15. Bye!**

 **~Butterlover328**

Harry paced agitatedly in the dorm room, the only other people in it were Percy and Neville, ignoring the wailing voice of Christina Warbeck in the common room as the rest of Gryffindor was partying and celebrating the end of exams.

"Is he back now?" He asked, ducking a ball that was thrown past him.

"Harry, it hasn't even been 30 seconds since the last time you asked. Snape will be fine." Neville said.

"I know, I just have a bad feeling about this."

"I feel it too, Harry." Percy said as he caught the ball threw it again.

"Percy, what time is it?" Harry asked.

Percy did a quick _tempus_ spell. "Two minutes since the last time you asked. I think that's a new record." Neville couldn't suppress a snort.

"What's the actual time?"

"8:43." Harry frowned.

"He's cutting it pretty close, don't you think?"

"Harry, he said he'd be back before curfew. He didn't specify what time." Percy explained, trying to hide his own worry.

"I _know_." Harry came close to whining. "I'm just not used to sitting around and waiting for someone else to take care of things, let alone an adult."

"You know if we go after him, we'll be running into a trap, right? Designed to draw you and Voldemort into a fight?" Percy tried one last time to have his brother see reason.

"Don't you think I know that? I know all of this, but I can't let Snape go and face him on his own! He could be dead, for all we know!" Harry exploded, finally at the end of his patience.

Percy sighed deeply, knowing he had no other choice. "Alright, how about this. If Snape doesn't return by 9:30, then we'll sneak out with the cloak and get Dumbledore like he told us to."

"Percy!" Neville exclaimed. Percy gave him a look that said, "Do-you-really-think-you-could-stop-him?", and he backed down.

"And if Dumbledore won't help?" Harry asked hopefully.

There was resolve and determination in the older boy's eyes as he looked at his twin. "Then we'll go after the stone ourselves."

After waiting a while, Percy and Neville convinced Harry to sit down and play some muggle card games with a pack that Sally had sent, and they were able to distract themselves long enough to play a few rounds of Go Fish, War, James Bond, and BS before they realised it was nearly 10 and Professor Snape still hadn't sent them an all clear. By this time they were extremely worried about the professor and they raced to put on their shoes. Percy slid a red kickball into a bag and Harry took out the invisibility cloak and packed the flute that Hagrid gave him just in case.

"Should we get Draco and Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, I'll see if I can write to them on the parchment." Percy said, getting a quill and ink.

Praying that it worked, he took out the charmed parchment and wrote. Draco, Hermione? Are you guys there? -Percy

"It worked! I got the message on my parchment!" Harry exclaimed. Neville shushed him so they wouldn't wake up their sleeping dorm mates, who had gotten back to the dorm about 10 minutes after curfew, exhausted physically and mentally and crashing after their sugar rush.

"Mine too, Percy." He said as Harry gave him an apologetic look.

"Okay, then let's hope Hermione and Draco are still up."

They got an answer a few minutes later from Hermione.

Percy? What's going on? Has Professor Snape returned? -Hermione

No, and the three of us are worried. We're going to see if Dumbledore will help, like we promised, but if not we're going after the stone ourselves. -Percy

What?! Are you insane? Professor Snape is an adult, and if he isn't back yet then the stone is too dangerous to go after! -Hermione

"Guys, are you reading this?" Percy asked. The other boys nodded.

"Here, can I have the quill? I want to write her something." Harry asked. Percy handed it to him and he started writing.

But what if he's injured, Mione? He could be hurt down in the corridor and unable to get himself to the Hospital Wing, he might die if his injuries are untreated! -Harry

There was no response for a few minutes, and the boys waited nervously for a reply.

Fine, you guys win. Do you want me to wake up Draco? -Hermione

The boys sighed in relief, she would join them. Percy had a feeling they'd need her.

That would be great. -Percy

Alright, although I suspect it will take a while. How about we meet you at the third floor corridor? Bring a parchment with you in case Dumbledore does come so we know it's safe! -Hermione

Good idea! -Percy

See you soon, then. -Hermione

See you. -Percy

"Hermione's going to wake up Draco, and they meet us in the forbidden corridor if we can't get Dumbledore." Percy explained, packing us his writing materials.

"Sounds good to me. You ready?" Harry asked.

Suddenly, Weasley's curtains opened and the boy was pointing his wand at Percy's chest. The others automatically drew their wands at Weasley.

"What do you think you're doing, Weasley?" Percy said, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm coming with you guys. I'll tell McGonagall if I don't!" He threatened.

"No you're not!" Percy shouted, only to be shushed by Neville. He ignored him, getting heated over Weasley's arrogance.

"Then I'm calling in Harry's favor." Weasley crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Again, no you're not! We agreed that the favor couldn't be used for something reckless!"

"You were going anyways!" Weasley yelled.

"We're going to make Voldemort doesn't get what's in the third floor corridor. Yeah, that's right. _Voldemort._ " Percy watched as the redhead paled at the name, until he shook his head.

"I'm still going!" Percy sighed at the boy's idiocy.

Harry's wand lowered as he turned to his brother. "Maybe we should take him. I don't want to waste anymore time than we already have. Quirrel could have the stone by now!"

"Harry, I don't want to argue with you right now! He's not coming!" Percy said with finality.

"Yes I am! Besides, I heard your little plan. Dumbledore's not here!" Weasley pointed out.

The other boys froze. None of them had known that. So why did Weasley?

"Why do you mean, he's not here?" Percy demanded.

"McGonagall told us right before dinner in a house meeting. You guys weren't there." Weasley said smugly.

"That's when we were with Snape!" Neville realized.

"Do you know why he's gone, and when he will return?" Percy asked Weasley.

"He's at the ministry, and won't be back until morning."

Harry paled. "That's why Snape hasn't returned. Quirrel went after the stone tonight, since Dumbledore isn't here, and when Snape went to get it, Quirrel stopped him or something!"

Percy and Neville paled as well, which prompted Weasley to speak up again. "See? You _need_ me! You would've wasted more time if I hadn't told you!"

"Weasley, for the last time, you're not coming!"

"Yes. I. AM!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Petrificus Totalis!" Neville exclaimed, finally at his wits' end. No one had been expecting the spell, so when it connected with Weasley his petrified body fell off the bed. The twins turned to their friend, and Neville blushed when he saw their dumbfounded faces.

"I don't like pointless arguments." He said, shrugging slightly. Harry and Percy's faces with wide with shock for several seconds, not believing what they saw until Harry broke out of his trance and a grin grew on his face.

"That was _awesome_ , Neville!" He exclaimed.

Percy walked over to Weasley and slightly prodded him, examining the spellwork on the boy. He turned to his friend with a wide smile as well. "Great job Neville! Let's go while we still can!"

They threw on the invisibility cloak and all but ran to the third floor corridor, where they found a panting for breath Hermione and a droopy Draco.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"You wanna know why Snape hasn't checked in with us? It's because Dumbledore isn't here, so Quirrel went after the stone _tonight_ and stopped him somehow." Percy answered before giving her a chance to speak.

Draco groaned. "But why do we have to go? I'm losing my beauty sleep."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's been like this since I woke him up." She told them.

"Aww, it's alright Drakey-Poo. Once we get done with this mess you can rest your pretty little head all you like." Harry teased, moving to pat the sleepy Ravenclaw's head. Draco dodged, and sent him what was probably was supposed to be a glare, but really looked like he was about to pass out in the middle of the hallway.

"Don't call me that, I don't like it." He murmured. Percy couldn't fight the urge to snicker and gave a fake cough to disguise it, which also helped him get everyone's attention again.

"Alright, I've got the ball for Fluffy. As soon as we enter, I'll throw the ball and we'll jump through the trapdoor while he's distracted. Got it?" When they gave him an affirmative, he turned to Hermione and stepped away from the door. "Mione, will you do the honors?"

She walked up to the door confidently, her wand pointed at the lock. "Alohomora." The door unlocked with a flick of her wrist.

Harry cautiously opened the door as Percy took the ball out and prepared to throw it. His arm was cocked, and he was about to throw it when Hermione stopped him.

"Percy! Wait!" She hissed. He stopped short, curving his arm that had the ball into his chest so he wouldn't drop it.

He saw why she had stopped him. The Cerberus was already fast asleep behind the trapdoor, slumbering peacefully, soothed by the harp playing an unrecognizable tune, with his three heads snoring at random times.

"Okay, let's go one at a time across the room to the trapdoor. Who wants to go first?" Percy asked. No one moved or volunteered for several moments, until an apprehensive Harry raised his hand.

"I will." He said.

Percy felt his stomach drop, but knew that somebody would have to go first, and Harry was the most magically powerful out of all of them. It was only because Percy was older and a natural leader that they followed him.

"Are you sure?" He asked apprehensively, silently pleading his brother would change his mind, even though he knew he wouldn't.

"I am." Harry said, confirming his suspicions. Percy sighed in resignation.

"Alright. Send me a thought when it's safe to go or if you need help."

Harry nodded. "I promise." Then, taking a deep breath, he jumped, yelling, "Geronimo!" as he made his way down.

A few seconds later, Percy received a thought message. ' _All clear, I landed on this squishy plant.'_

 _Got it. I'll send Neville down next._ He replied.

"Neville, you're up. Harry said he landed on a plant of some sort."

"Okay." Neville tried to put on a brave face and pulling his shoulders back, before scrunching up his face, (which ruined the whole effect) and allowing himself to fall into the dark abyss below.

"Draco's next." Hermione ordered.

"What? Why me?" Draco asked.

"Because we don't trust you enough to think that you won't go back to the Ravenclaw dorms and abandon us just to sleep." Percy answered, his arms crossed, and his eyebrow raised as if daring the blonde to argue. Draco sighed in frustration.

"Urgh, fine. But I'm going to remember this, and you're gonna owe me!" Draco plugged his nose before jumping off the ledge.

Hermione and Percy traded looks of amused exasperation before they tried to decide which one of them would go next. Finally, Percy made a sweeping motion with his arms towards the trapdoor.

"Ladies first?" He asked. Hermione snorted.

"Wow. Never knew misplaced chivalry happened during life-threatening adventures." She snorted.

"Misplaced chivalry? You wound me, Mione." Percy responded, feigning hurt to hide a grin. She shook her head in exasperation, failing to hide a grin of her own, then stopped short.

"Hey Percy?" She asked, looking off to the side and her face scrunched up in concentration. "Do you hear any music?"

Percy stopped, trying to see if he would pick up on the soft melody again, then paled as he failed to do so. "No."

As one, the two friends turned to the corner of the room where the Cerberus had been, and they stood petrified as they faced the three growling heads of Fluffy. A threatening bark snapped them out of their stupor, and they scrambled out of the way of the fearsome guardian, fruitlessly searching for the red rubber ball Percy had dropped sometime while they had been in the room.

"Where did you put the ball?!" Hermione shouted, letting out a scream as she ducked under a snapping jaw from one of the Cerberus' heads.

"Do you think I would be searching if I knew!?" Percy rebutted, rolling away from a different lunging head.

"Ugh, you're impossible sometimes, Percy! Use the summoning charm!"

"Oh, right!" Percy exclaimed, feeling slightly stupid for not thinking of that. Pulling out his custom wand, he flicked it forward, yelling as he did so, "Accio red rubber ball!"

Using his momentum to leap forward and tuck into somersault as he caught it, he stood up and jumped around, waving the ball in front of the Cerberus' heads. "Here Fluffy! Wanna play with the ball?"

Each head suddenly gained an interest in Percy when he mentioned it's name, "play", and "ball". Tail wagging, it bound towards him, tongues wagging, until the chain connecting him to the wall was dragged out all the way and stopped Fluffy in his tracks. He whined pitifully, bringing one of his hind legs up to scratch the area next to his metal collar that was clasped together at the point of the neck all three heads connected.

"Hang on, something's not right." Percy said, carefully walking up to Fluffy with his hands outstretched. Fluffy was ignoring him in favor of scratching himself. When Percy got close enough, he gasped as he saw the raw skin the metal collar had rubbed.

"This collar looks way too small for him and it's hurting him. Do you know any spells that could make it bigger?"

"There's this one spell, but I've never tried it before. We're supposed to learn it in third year." Hermione's mouth quirked to the side as she tried to remember it.

"'Mione, I just performed a fourth year spell. If I can do that, then you can do this spell. Besides, Fluffy's hurt!"

"But you're more powerful than I am! I'm just good for reading about spells, not performing them!" She panicked.

"Then teach it to me so I can do it!" He pleaded, his eyes wide. Hermione took one look at him and her resistance crumbled.

"It's _engorgio_ , and you have swish your wand from left to right, ending the wand movement when you're pointing at the object you wish to enlarge." Hermione instructed.

' _Percy? What's taking you and Hermione so long? What's going on?'_ Harry's voice sounded frantic, and Percy paused to answer.

 _We're fine. Fluffy's hurt, so we're just helping him before we continue. Do you mind waiting for a minute?_

' _I guess that's fine, but just be careful when it comes to the next obstacle. It's Devil Snare, and Draco almost got choked to death because he panicked.'_

 _What the heck?!_

' _Yeah, thank Merlin Neville was able to figure out how to escape. We're all fine, but Draco's awake now.'_

 _I could imagine._ Percy thought wryly. _We'll be careful._

' _Alright, see you soon.'_

"Percy! You blanked out on me!" Hermione scolded.

"Sorry, Harry was talking to me. He was worried when we were taking too long to come down. Apparently there's Devil's Snare at the bottom of the pit. That must've been the plant Harry mentioned he landed on when he jumped down. Can you show me the spell one more time?" Percy explained. Hermione did, and he practiced the wand movement by itself a few times before checking the pronunciation with Hermione, where she corrected him by telling him to stress the second syllable, not the first.

Finally, he felt ready to perform the charm, so he steeled his resolve by taking a deep breath. "Engorgio!" He exclaimed, swishing his wand until it pointed directly at Fluffy's collar, which successfully grew to a more comfortable size for the Cerberus. Fluffy barked happily, and each of the three heads licked Percy, successfully covering him in slobber.

"Urgh, Fluffy!" He exclaimed, flailing his arms so he could shake some off the slobber off. Hermione couldn't fight the urge to burst out laughing, and Percy crossed his arms.

"Ha ha, yes, I look ridiculous." He said sarcastically. "Come on, we should probably get going before Harry freaks out and tries to contact me again."

"Alright. Do you want me to go first, or you?" Hermione asked.

"At this point, I'd rather us stop this argument and just go together." Percy answered.

"What, do you want to hold hands or something like that?"

"I don't really care, so if that's what you want to do, that's fine."

"I'd like it." Hermione said nervously, looking down at the hole in the floor anxiously.

"Then I guess we are." Percy outstretched a hand towards her, which she gripped tightly.

"Are you scared of heights?" He asked, wondering if this was a good idea for her to go down after all. Hermione shook her head.

"No, just the unknown."

"Just remember you have me here, okay? And that Harry, Draco, and Neville have already made it through okay. Besides, it's not the unknown, just Devil's Snare." Percy tried to joke, but Hermione wasn't in the mood.

"Let's just go on three." She said.

"One, two, THREE!" They shouted, jumping into the hole together.

However, instead of landing on the soft Devil's Snare like Harry had promised, the two friends landed on a brittle surface, which cracked and created holes underneath them. Hermione screamed, trying to spread herself out to slow down her fall, but it wasn't working.

Without thinking, Percy snapped his legs and arms together to make himself more aerodynamic, and reached the ground faster than Hermione did. When he was a few feet away from the ground, he twisted his body into a forward rolls and absorbed the impact of the cold, hard ground with his body, and used his momentum to shoot up into a standing position in time to catch Hermione. However, her weight made his knees buckle, and he fell to the ground, Hermione on top of him.

They took a few moments to catch their breath, until Hermione realized she was still on top of Percy. She apologized, and rolled off of him, rolling until she was by his side.

"Thank you. I thought you were going to kill me. You're heavier than you look, Mione. OW!" Percy exclaimed, rubbing the stinging skin from the slap on his arm he just received for that comment. "Geez, Mione! Don't hit an injured boy!"

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you called me fat." She snarked, but pulled him up anyways when he extended his arm.

"Come on, let's find the others."

The two entered the next chamber, where to their surprise, they found Draco flying across the room on a broom, being chased by a bunch of winged objects that were sparkling when the light from the gas lamps were reflecting off of them, but neither Percy nor Hermione could tell what they were. Neville and Harry were near the door that led to the next chamber, cheering Draco on as he ducked and weaved around the cylindrical room, dodging dive bombing enemies left and right.

Percy and Hermione made their way over to their Earthbound friends. "What the heck is Draco doing?!" Percy exclaimed, watching as his friend narrowly missed getting impaled in the neck by one of those things.

"He's trying to get the right key to open the door, but the others aren't making it easier for him." Harry explained.

"Wait! Those things are _keys?"_ Hermione asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, and Draco has been chasing them since we passed the Devil's Snare 10 minutes ago."

"Speaking of the Devil's Snare, what the hell did you guys do to it? As soon as we landed on it, it broke underneath us and we fell again!" Percy asked. Harry flushed immediately and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Yeah, that _might've_ been me that did that." He said, his voice going into a higher pitch.

Percy blinked in surprise at his twin's statement, while Hermione's eyes widened to the size of a clementine. "How?!" She asked, demanding to know.

Neville had overheard and turned back to the conversation, looking at Harry with an annoyed expression. "Since Devil's Snare normally needs light or fire to be defeated, and neither of us were able to reach our wands, Harry panicked and sucked all the water out of the plant!"

"Well, we got out okay! No one was badly injured, were they?" Harry said, getting defensive over his actions.

"Not us, but the Devil's Snare was!" Neville argued. Percy knew that Neville could argue for the correct treatment of plants all day if he wanted to, but they didn't currently have the time for that.

"Neville, we need to focus right now! We can argue about this once we have the stone and get out of here. Now, can we please get moving? How are we going to get that key?" Percy asked, making sure to change the topic of conversation so that Harry and Neville would be able to distract themselves from their anger and frustration towards each other and get back on track. ADHD could really suck sometimes, he realized.

And then he realized that now he was the one that wasn't focusing, and felt like a freaking hypocrite, so he tuned back into the conversation and tried to put as much effort into concentrating on what was going on as possible.

"Got it!" Draco yelled from the air. He landed the broom safely, running to get away from the keys that were trying to tear into his skin for taking the key that they needed to get through. Who knew that charmed keys would be so overprotective?

"Cover me!" Draco yelled as he closed in on the door. He used the key in his hand to try to unlock the door, but the stubborn semi-sentient key was struggling in his grip, desperately trying to break free from his fingers. Finally, he just yelled in frustration, annoyed at the key, and jammed it into the door, which fortunately for him worked. He was able to turn the key in the lock without a struggle.

"Come on! I've got the door unlocked!" He yelled, before diving through the entrance. Neville and Hermione were out next, followed by an exhausted Harry and an angry, injured Percy.

"Help me close the door against those little monsters!" Percy yelled, setting Harry down gently and propping him against the wall before he ran towards the door. He tried to shut the door on his own, but it was almost as heavy as the Great hall doors, besides not being nearly as tall as them. Neville, Hermione, and Draco pitched in to close it, and after great effort on each of their parts, they finally got the doors closed.

"What in Merlin's name happened to you and Harry?" Draco asked. Resting his back against the door panting for breath, Percy took a moment to take a breath before he spoke.

"The keys were relentless against us. We tried to fight them off as much as we could, but Harry was much too tired from his stunt earlier with the Devil's Snare to do much about it, so I took the brunt of the injuries. And then he decided to be stupid and try to heal me, which didn't help much, and only tired him out a lot more. I'm surprised he's still conscious, quite honestly." Percy said. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the wording of his last sentence, about to go into a tirade about how he used the word _quite_ wrong, but she shut her mouth as she realized that it was probably not the best time for that, as they had much more pressing matters at hand.

"Um, guys? You might want to take a look at this." Neville said, his voice a little shaky as he spoke. Percy turned around to see what Neville was looking at and was stunned.

"Woah, how did I not see that earlier?" He asked, staring in amazement and wonder at the giant chessboard that was in front of them.

"I'm not sure. It's almost too big _not_ to notice." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, it's not like that was an open-ended question or something." Percy said sarcastically.

"You mean a rhetorical question." Hermione corrected.

"What?" Hermione rolled her eyes at the remark and took a breath before starting her explanation.

"A rhetorical question is-"

"Not something we need to be talking about right now." Draco interrupted. "You guys forced me into a life threatening situation when I _could_ be sleeping right now, so can we please focus for once? I swear, sleep deprivation just makes everyone's attention spans even worse than they already are. Especially you two." He finished, pointing to Harry and Percy. The twins looked somewhat repentant at the rebuke.

"Well to be fair," Harry said. "We do have ADHD, our attention spans already are extremely short."

"This is exactly my point. We're just here arguing about who's to blame for all the distractions, when we should be trying to figure out how to get to the other side of the giant chessboard, in case you've forgotten about that elephant in the room." Draco said.

"You just want to go back to sleep." Hermione felt the need to point out.

"Well, can you blame me? I wasn't exactly woken up nicely, thanks to you! Now, can we please just focus for a second and try to get past this thing? If we don't stop getting distracted, Quirrel will end up with the stone! Or have you forgotten that little detail?" Draco pleaded. The rebuke finally seemed to sink into his companions' minds as they realized they were only losing valuable time.

"Can't we just play across?" Neville asked, watching the gigantic pieces warily. The other four first years evaluated the board as well.

"I can try, my parents and I played Chess all the time after dinner, and Draco has taught me the intricacies of Wizard's Chess. There's not much of a difference between the two." Hermione suggested.

"Really? I didn't know that you played Chess." Harry said.

"We play all the time in the Common Room when we're not doing homework, hanging out with you three, or studying. She's quite good, and even has managed to beat me and a few of our older house mates. She's certainly not the best in the house, but she's got a knack for picking up strategies and patterns and counter them. In time, she'll probably be one of the best in the school." Draco explained. Percy considered it, then realized that it was the only option if they wanted to continue.

"Alright, go ahead 'Mione." He said. She nodded and walked over to the king.

"So, how do we play? Do we just direct you?" She asked. The king was silent, but as it was awakened, it's arm pointed to a rook that had just left the board, leaving an empty space. Hermione's face paled as she realized what the king was trying to say.

"Are you mental? That's totally barbaric! We could be killed!" She cried out. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We have to replace a piece on the board and play with ourselves as pieces!"

 **Yeah, I'm evil. But hey, at least you don't have to wait as long for the next chapter! The readers on the other websites I post this on have been waiting for four months for the resolution to this cliffhanger, so compared to them you're lucky. Anyways, I should probably explain a little bit about why this took so long to update besides the bare minimum I stated up at the top, because I feel like you guys deserve an explanation.**

 **Reasons for not updating in a while:**

 **-Writer's Block**

 **-I forgot this chapter wasn't posted here**

 **-Busy schedule due to daily lacrosse practice for the past three months and taking an AP class**

 **-An addiction to Supernatural (I'm only on Season 5 right now, but I could've been watching the show right now instead of updating, so sue me.)**

 **So that was that. It may have sounded like a list of excuses, but if I could've I would've had this chapter out a lot earlier, as well as the final part of it so we can finally get a move on with this series. I have no idea how other writers can hash out 10-15,000 word chapters every two weeks or so. I don't even have a social life and I still can't find any time to write just one sentence! Anyways, enough about my problems, if you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you liked about it, and some things I can work on as a writer (besides updating faster, I would if I could) as I am always looking for new ways to improve. If you made it this far, review and say whether or not you watch the awesome yet tear-jerking and sleep-depriving show that is Supernatural, and if you do, whether or not you ship Destiel and why. (I'm always willing to talk to another fangirl/boy/person, especially about my favorite ships and theories.) Anyways, I'll see you guys later with the next update. Bye!**

 **~Butterlover328**


	20. Chapter 15 (Part 3)

**Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with the next part of the Potter Twins! (Bet you weren't expecting that!) I did promise that I would update before the school year got out, however I may have fibbed when I said that this would the end of Chapter 16. I looked at what I've written in between the last chapter and where I am now, and I've got the average size of one of these parts (about 4000 words) and it was at a good stopping point, so I decided to update today and finish out the chapter before the end of June. I will be doing a lot of traveling in June due to lacrosse tournaments and vacations, so I will have a lot of time to write, and I am very excited about it! Anyways, I made some changes to the end of the last update that you do need to read before you read this chapter or else you will be confused, and I've got to get back to writing so the final part of the chapter can come out sooner. So without further ado, I give to you the next part of The Potter Twins! I hope you enjoy it!  
~Butterlover328**

 _Previously on The Potter Twins:_

 _"_ _Can't we just play across?" Neville asked, watching the gigantic pieces warily. The other four first years evaluated the board as well._

 _"_ _I can try, my parents and I played Chess all the time after dinner, and Draco has taught me the intricacies of Wizard's Chess. There's not much of a difference between the two." Hermione suggested._

 _"_ _Really? I didn't know that you played Chess." Harry said._

 _"_ _We play all the time in the Common Room when we're not doing homework, hanging out with you three, or studying. She's quite good, and even has managed to beat me and a few of our older house mates. She's certainly not the best in the house, but she's got a knack for picking up strategies and patterns and counter them. In time, she'll probably be one of the best in the school." Draco explained. Percy considered it, then realized that it was the only option if they wanted to continue._

 _"_ _Alright, go ahead 'Mione." He said. She nodded and walked over to the king._

 _"_ _So, how do we play? Do we just direct you?" She asked. The king was silent, but as it was awakened, it's arm pointed to a rook that had just left the board, leaving an empty space. Hermione's face paled as she realized what the king was trying to say._

 _"_ _Are you mental? That's totally barbaric! We could be killed!" She cried out. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

 _"_ _What's going on?" He asked._

 _"_ _We have to replace a piece on the board and play with ourselves as pieces!" She exclaimed._

"Are you kidding me? What if someone gets captured? That could kill someone!" Percy shouted.

"I think that was the point." Draco said darkly. Neville swallowed harshly in fear, suddenly wishing he hadn't come.

"We trust you 'Mione. We know that you'll get all of us out of this." Harry said. The Ravenclaw took a deep, shuddering breath and turned to her friends.

"Harry, I'm going to have you and Percy be Bishops. Neville, you are going to be the Left Rook. Draco, you're going to be a knight with me. I need to have a good vantage point so I can figure out where to move, and I would like your help with that. We can sit on the horses to see." She explained. Draco nodded and walked over to the knight on the right of the King. He gestured to the knight as he got off the horse and walked off the board, allowing Draco to take his place while Hermione asked the other knight to step off of his horse. The knight helped her up and then saluted her before stepping off the board. The other three quickly realized they needed to take their places and moved to take their positions.

"Alright, white's going to move first, like in normal Wizard's chess, and then we can make our move." Draco explained. The first years watched nervously the white pawn in front of the right bishop moved two spaces, allowing room for the piece behind it to move if it needed to.

Hermione pointed to the pawn in front of Neville. "Pawn to A5!" She shouted, relieved when the correct piece moved forward two spaces. The pawn in front of the other white bishop moved forward two spaces.

"The bishops are opening first, that's going to be important." Hermione noted, assessing the pieces before pointing at the pawn in front of the other rook and giving her next order. "Alright, Pawn to H5."

The game continued the way it had started, with both opponents sending out their pawns until they met and the white team took out the first black pawn. Everyone was shocked by how violent the white team was when capturing their opponents, but with Draco's support, Hermione was able to stay calm as she deftly weaved his pieces and friends around the board. They were able to predict the next moves of the white pieces once Hermione figured out it's strategy, and they swiftly moved their friends out of harm's way until there were only a few pieces left.

Both sides gave it their all, and were almost evenly matched. The only pieces left for the black team were the five friends and the king, while the white team only had it's queen, king, a bishop and a rook left. However, Hermione was torn. It was either putting Harry, who was still injured and tired from the keys in the last room, or herself in the way of the queen so that Neville could checkmate the king. Finally, she made a decision, and hoped that she didn't seriously regret this.

"Percy, you have to make sure no one moves after this next turn except for Neville, okay? Do not move until Neville moves down the board to checkmate the king!" She warned. Percy paled as he realized what she was implying.

"Don't you dare 'Mione! We need you!" He shouted, panic filling his voice.

"What's he doing?" Neville asked. Draco, who was the closest to the boy, turned to him with a grave expression on his face.

"She's going to sacrifice herself!" He exclaimed, his face whiter than they have ever seen.

"No Hermione, you can't! You'll get hurt!" Neville yelled, joining in with his friends' protests.

"It's the only way! It's either me or Harry, and he's not exactly in the best shape right now!" With that announcement, everyone's gaze was turned to Harry, who looked like he was ready to pass out.

"I'm fine you guys." He said, but it sounded weak even to his own ears. "Really."

"See? It's got to be me. The rest of you have to go on without me, it's the only way to prevent Quirrel from getting the stone!" Hermione exclaimed, however her friends wouldn't have it.

"Don't do it, 'Mione! We can think of something else!" Draco exclaimed.

"Like what? Look around the board, Draco! The only way to end this game with the least amount of casualties is if I let the Queen take me. Neville will then have no one in front of him to take the King, and we can finish this!" She exclaimed. Draco frantically looked around the board and swore under his breath when he realized that what she was saying was true. The only way he could come up with that didn't have Hermione get hurt would instead put Harry in harm's way, and he didn't want to do that either.

"Hey, I may not be a Gryffindor, but there's a time where everyone needs to be brave. This is my time. And whatever you do, do _not_ move until Neville checkmates the King, or else this will all be for naught. Promise?" She asked. Draco swallowed as he considered his options, but then realized she would just do it anyways, and the only way to make sure that it worked was if he followed her plan. So, instead of offering anymore protests, he simply nodded silently and tried to mask his worry as she took a deep breath to center herself and calm her nerves.

"I'm really sorry about this. Knight to D4!" Hermione commanded before she could psych herself out of it. Her friends watched in horror as the White Queen slowly turned to her once her turn was finished and skid across the board until it was next to her, then she unsheathed her sword and ran it through the clay horse underneath her. Hermione was unprepared for the attack and fell off the horse, knocking herself out as soon as she hit the floor. The queen dragged her and the pieces of the horse she had been on moments previously off the board and returned to her position on the board.

"Hermione!" Draco, Neville and Percy shouted in unision. The friends looked like they wanted to dart over to her any second, and would've done so if it weren't for Harry's shout.

"Don't move! We're still playing! As soon as Neville checkmates the king, we can move, but stay where you are until then!" He said frantically. His panicked exclamation was the only thing to stop the worried friends in their tracks.

Neville was shaking as he moved across the board five steps until he was in a space away from the King. "Ch-checkmate." He stuttered, wincing when the King's sword fell with a loud clang on the floor. Finally able to move, everyone ran as fast as they could over to Hermione to check on her condition.

Draco was the first to reach her, being the closest to where she was knocked out. He pulled her up and hugged her tightly.

"Draco, you have to let her go. I need to see if she's alright." Percy said calmly, trying to coax his way to her.

"And how would you know? You're not a healer." Draco said crossly, not wanting to let go.

"My mom taught me a way to check to see if she's breathing. If she isn't she needs to go to the Hospital Wing right away." Percy said softly. Draco paled at the thought of Hermione not breathing and handed her over to Percy, who put his right index and middle fingers to her neck and after a few moments sighed in relief.

"She's alright, she's just unconscious." He proclaimed. The others relaxed as well, relieved with the knowledge that their friend would be okay.

"But we need to keep moving. Leave Hermione here for now, we'll get her on the way out, but we need to stop Quirrel like she told us to." Percy said. The others weren't happy, but after a short argument they agreed that they did need to move forward and so Neville and Percy picked her up and carried her away from the chessboard so that she would be safe before heading into the next room.

Upon entering the next room, they reared back and gagged heavily on the stench that permeated the room. Harry immediately recognized the smell and his eyes widened, before tearing up from exposure to the stench.

"It's a troll!" He exclaimed, his head whipping around to try to find it. However, it stopped when he saw a giant figure slumped on the floor. Harry walked up to it's face cautiously with his custom wand out, ready to shout a spell if it moved. Percy was following him, ready to push him out of harm's way just in case.

However, they were surprised when they found the troll. It was much bigger than the one that Harry had killed on Halloween, but it had it's throat slashed and it was sprawled out on the floor, with the stench of death leaking out of it so that it covered nearly everything in the room. The kids quickly covered their mouths and noses with their cloaks so that they didn't choke on the smell, and were determined to move to the next room as quickly as possible until Percy pointed out a shape in the corner.

"Hey guys!" He shouted, gaining the attention of the others. "I think I found something over here!"

Curiosity overtaking them, the other boys rushed toward the figure, but it was only until they were up close that they realized who it was. Draco paled when he found his godfather slumped over, with a translucent sphere over his head.

"Well, now we know why Professor Snape didn't contact us." Percy said, a frown marring his face as he knelt down to check to see if Snape was breathing. "What's this weird bubble thing around his head?"

"That's a bubblehead charm. It's a spell that we'll learn years from now, if we make it out of here alive." Draco said, his crankiness rearing it's head as he was started to get tired again.

"Don't say that, Draco. Please. It's bad enough Hermione's injured, I don't need you acting like this. Who knows how many more of these rooms there are?" Harry pleaded.

"Alright, his breath is slightly fogging up the bubble, so that's a good sign. I'm not sure if he's awake though." Percy spoke thoughtfully as he assessed the gruff Head of House.

"If he's doing magic, then he's most likely conscious. Only children have their magic work on them as they are unconscious, and that's because they don't have the control they learn at school." Draco explained. Neville was just standing there, watching the troll warily, as if he was uncertain that it was dead, and he didn't want to face the teacher of the class he would probably be failing in if it weren't for his friends helping him all the time.

"We're going to be in so much trouble for this, guys. Maybe we shouldn't have come down." He said, getting nervous. Snape had warned them not to come down for a reason, and they knew it had been a bad idea from the start, so why were they so adamant about coming down here?

"Neville, if we didn't come down, no one might have found Snape. He may have just been left here to rot like the troll. We need to bring him up to the Hospital Wing, but first I'm going to see if he's awake and aware of his surroundings." Percy explained, before he gently shook the Professor's shoulder. Snape woke up with a start, and immediately had his wand in his hand and tensed up for a fight, before uncharacteristically letting out a groan of pain as his muscles screamed from the sharp movement he made. Percy jumped back and his hand twitched to his custom wand, but he willed himself to calm down and raise his arms to show Snape that he was not reaching towards either of his wands.

"Professor? It's Percy Jackson. We're going to try to get you out of here, alright?" Percy asked, waiting for the man to recognize that he was not trying to harm him. Snape was quick to assess his surroundings, his wand still pointed out and ready to cast a spell at the first sign of danger, but when he realized that there was none to be seen, he lowered his wand and proceeded to glare at Percy.

"And why are you down here, Mr. Jackson? I thought I specifically told you to stay in your common rooms until I had notified you that I was back." Snape questioned, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. Percy wasn't affected by the Professor's attitude, and crossed his arms to give him an eyebrow as well.

"You didn't reply on the parchment when you said you would, so we waited until our dorm mates were asleep before we talked to Draco and Hermione and decided to come down here. And if it hadn't been for us, you would've been stuck down here for who knows how long in a room that reeks of troll death, and I would rather go into a room that has much cleaner air than this one so I don't feel like I'm going to vomit every time I open my mouth to speak. So can we move either into the next room or the Chess room before we argue about whether or not we should be here, or are we going to wait until someone passes out from the lack of oxygen in this room and then move?" He asked, glancing around at his friends and brother to check on their conditions, and his eyebrows creased in worry as he noticed how exhausted Harry was. They were running low on energy, and Percy knew that they couldn't go on much longer, not having the endurance that he had.

Snape had also noticed the lack of strength in the others, combined with the revolting stench, was not helping the students, so he nodded and ushered them into the Chess room. Once they were in cleaner air and were able to breathe again, Harry collapsed on the ground, no longer strong enough to hold himself up as he had a coughing fit, his lungs trying to expel all the toxic air from the next room before they allowed any fresh air to fill them.

Percy had been next to him in an instant, holding Harry up and occasionally rubbing and patting his back to help ease his cough, hating that he couldn't do anything more to help ease his twin's pain. No one noticed the flash of understanding and sorrow that gleamed in Snape's eye for a small second before it was hidden underneath his mask. He reached underneath his cloak for the set of potions that he always keeps handy in case of an emergency, and picked out a light blue one and moved to the side of the room to hand it to Harry.

"Drink this, Potter. It will help you control your cough." He ordered. Percy looked up at him and motioned for the bottle.

"It might be better if I give it to him. His magic tends to flare out when he feels threatened, and I can help calm him down." He said. Snape noted his protective hold of the younger boy and nodded, silently handing him the bottle. He watched as the two boys, looking so similar and yet so different that it was only due to Snape's observant eye and calculating eye that he had considered anything at all about them, have a silent conversation between themselves and his suspicions were provided more proof as Harry nodded and allowed Percy to help him drink the potion. Harry grimaced at the taste, and his stomach threatened to throw it up, but he was able to force it down and sighed in relief as he was able to breathe normally again.

"Thank you, Professor." He said once he got his breath back, astonished that the normally surly Professor had helped him.

"Don't thank me yet, once everyone is out of here safely I will make sure you have detention until the end of the year. Is that clear, Mr. Potter?" Harry gulped and nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Now why didn't you go to Dumbledore like I told you to?" Snape turned to Percy, who he assessed was the leader of their little group and therefore the one responsible.

"Because he's not here. He went to the Ministry after dinner and hasn't returned since. That's why we came down here, because Quirrel's trying to get the stone!"

Snape's face darkened at the prospect. "Then you must go back to your dorms immediately and let me handle him."

"That's not going to happen. You're injured as it is from the troll, and Hermione's unconscious over in the corner over there and none of us are strong enough to carry her, plus there's the fact that Harry's so exhausted that he can barely stand and not even you could hold up two unconscious kids long enough to get them to them to the Hospital Wing in your condition, which is why Neville is going with you." Percy commanded.

"What?" Neville exclaimed, his jaw dropped in shock. Snape hadn't given a verbal response, but his nose flared in indignation at being ordered around by a rebellious, disrespectful eleven year old.

"And what will you be doing while I escort them to Madame Pomfrey's care? Go off to fight the Dark Lord yourself? You must be more of a fool than I originally imagined." The professor snarked. Percy didn't back down, and narrowed his eyes at the older man even as he defied his authority, looking him dead in the eye as he spoke.

"Look, the only way to prevent Voldemort from getting the stone is if we stop dilly-dallying and actually get something done without arguing every twenty seconds. He might even have it already by this point. Are we going to let him win by default because we're just standing here, or are we going to actually going to put up a fight and stop him? Because I may have been reluctant to come in the beginning, but now that two of my friends are hurt because he chose tonight of all nights to try to get the stone, it's personal. I'm not going to let him hurt more people if I can put a stop to it, and this is just the first step. Whatever happened that night ten years ago obviously didn't kill him, so it's only a matter of time before he finds some way to return to how he was before then, and I'm not going to let that be tonight. Not on my watch." Percy expressed as he stared down his professor. He didn't want to fight the man when he could save his strength, but he would if he needed to.

Snape snorted. "You're as stubborn as your mother, Mr. Jackson. However, if you are so keen on fighting the Dark Lord yourself, then I will not stop this foolishness any longer. Maybe you can be used as an example in the future as to why arrogant, novice Gryffindors should learn why they should gain some sense of self-preservation that Slytherins are well known for."

Percy froze at the implication of Snape knowing the truth about him, but tucked it away for the time being to discuss at a later date when it was more appropriate, especially after making that big speech to convince him to move.

"Do you know what's in the next room, Uncle Sev?" Draco had to ask.

"Obviously, since that is the room that my test is in. But if nothing has changed since I put it together, then you will need my assistance."

"Fine, and then you'll go back and help Neville bring Hermione to the Hospital Wing and get some rest yourself." Percy ordered.

Just as they were about to head into the chamber, Harry's eyes rolled up into his head and he slumped to the ground. It was only due to Percy's attentiveness that he didn't crash to the ground and injure himself more.

"Harry!" His brother shouted, before turning to the Professor, whipping out his custom wand and pointing it at the older man.

"What did you do to him?!" He demanded to know. Snape was calm and collected, and somehow that just enraged Percy even more. He had _trusted_ Snape, and now that he had harmed Harry, Percy felt like it was his fault that Harry fell unconscious, and so there was no way in hell he was going to trust Snape near his brother again.

"I had nothing to do with his current condition. The potion did just as I said, it cleared his lungs. Though I must assume that due to the foreign magics from the potion healing him when his own magic has nearly exhausted itself, he fell into shock and shut down. He should be fine for now, but we will need to take him to the Hospital Wing immediately before it gets worse."

"And why should I trust you now?" Percy asked.

"Because he's telling the truth, Percy." Draco said. Percy's head whipped around to his friend.

"What proof do you have besides blind faith, Draco?"

"He's used the potion on me before." The blonde admitted. "I've got asthma, so whenever I have an attack he's given me the potion. It's why I spent so much time inside when I was younger; it would get really bad when all the pollen started spreading everywhere, so I would have to take one of them every few days in the Spring. I know every single side effect of that potion, and every effect that each ingredient can have, and passing out isn't one of them. You have to trust me on this. Professor Snape hasn't hurt Harry, and if Hermione were awake, she would tell you the same thing I am." Draco explained. Percy was conflicted, looking between his friend and the professor as he came to a decision and lowered his wand.

"You better be right about this, or I will make sure that you pay for what you've done to him." Percy vowed as he lowered his guard again.

"I will take Mr. Potter and Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing and then escort Mr. Longbottom to his dorm immediately." Snape promised, moving to pick up Harry.

"How will we get past the next room then?" Draco asked. Snape reached into his pocket and grabbed two more potions to hand to the Ravenclaw. One of them was an inky black color, while the other was a deep purple, and Draco put them away as Snape explained their uses.

"They are different versions of the Flame-freezing potion. The color of the potion needs to match the color of the fire you are walking through. The other potions that are in there are all potions designed to knock you unconscious or put you in a deep slumber, like the Draught of Living Death. Do not drink any other potions besides the ones I just gave you, or you will most likely rot down here and never be seen again. Do not touch the parchment in the chamber, as it has been charmed to influence you into drinking one of the potions on the table. Do not look back, and do not do anything other than continue. If the Dark Lord has yet to collect the Stone, he must be prevented from getting it. I only hope that your mother put some of her intellect in you, Mr. Jackson. It would be a shame to see such potential wasted." With that said, the professor took off with Neville in tow. The Gryffindor hesitated to follow him and quickly turned to his friends.

"Good luck you guys." He said, before he took off after the surly Potions professor.

"Come on, we need to move on. If you're saying that Snape can be trusted, then we need to go." Percy said, as Draco suddenly realized that it was now just down to the two of them. He took a couple breaths to stabilize himself and trudged forward towards his impending doom.

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. We finally got to know what happened to Snape! Please don't kill me for what happened to Harry and Hermione though, they will be fine, I promise! Anyways, since Memorial Day Weekend is this weekend, there will be plenty of time for me to write (if my siblings give me some peace and I'm not dragged all over the place, and if my teachers don't shove a ton of homework down our throats due to exams starting next week), so I should get a lot done, which hopefully will mean that you get another chapter soon. Anyways, if you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a comment down below with any questions you may have or just something random if you want. I will get back to you guys as soon as possible. Thank you guys so much for all the support, and I hope to see you guys soon. Bye!  
~Butterlover328**


	21. Chapter 15 (Part 4)

**Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with the next chapter of the Potter Twins! This one is a bit short because I only just got back from vacation where I had no internet access for almost two weeks, so I had to write all this by hand. (But I did get a lot done, and I'm really happy with what I have.) Anyways, I'm going to keep this author's note short since none of you guys read it anyways, so I'll see you at the end! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Bye!  
~Butterlover328**

Upon entering the final chamber, Percy did three things. First, he placed the glasses that he had pickpocketed off of Harry on his face and took a moment to get used to them. Second, he cursed whoever had decided it was a good idea to have him be nearsighted and his brother farsighted, and finally, he took a quick panoramic of the room so that he could plan his next move, which currently was hiding behind a pillar before either Quirrell or Voldemort could spot him as they quarreled about how to get the stone from the Mirror of Erised, which was the only object in the room.

"Master, I don't know how to get past it. Do I break the mirror? Do I solve a riddle? It's not doing anything! All I see is me giving the stone to you, but there's nothing else! How do I get the stone?" Quirrell's voice rang out. Percy would have once again been impressed with the man's acting skills if he hadn't been working for the man who tried to kill him and his brother.

"Quirrell, you utter buffoon! Do you not see the writing above the mirror? There is some kind of code up there! Now use what little brains you have and turn around to let me see it!" The voice of Voldemort hissed. Percy barely stifled a yelp of pain as his scar exploded as the oily voice of the madman reached his ears. He took a deep breath to settle himself as he racked his brain for some semblance of a plan.

Unfortunately, as Fate would have it, the option to wait was taken from him as the felt a sudden pressure in his chest. He tried to resist the urge to cough, but the pressure was too much for his lungs. He tried to muffle the noise as much as possible with the sleeve of his shirt, but it was all in vain as the cough echoed through the chamber.

"What was that?" Quirrel asked as he was shaken out of the argument with his master to search for the source of the noise.

"You fool! It's probably Potter! The boy finally caught up to us! Quick, use the spell to find out where he is!" Voldemort rasped.

"What spell?"

"The human detector spell, you imbecile! I'm dealing with an idiot for a host!"

"Sorry, Master."

"Quiet Quirrell, I'm plotting." Voldemort shushed.

"Yes, Master."

Percy couldn't see the professor from his angle, so he took a few calming breaths to center himself and help his lungs recover before he summoned up the courage to step out of his hiding place. However, before he could reveal himself, Voldemort spoke.

"Come out and show yourself, Potter. We know you're out there. You will suffer less pain if you reveal yourself now than if you continue this silly game of hide and seek."

"Ooh, I don't know, Master. Hide and Seek actually sounds quite fun." Quirrell quipped.

"Quiet Quirrell!"

"Sorry, Master."

As Quirrell and Voldemort were quibbling with each other, Percy considered his options. He could listen to Voldemort and reveal himself on his own terms, or he could stay put and would likely be found by the madman anyways, and then he would be cornered. After all, it wouldn't be too taxing on Quirrell to find him since his only available hiding place is behind a pillar, and that isn't the most secure vantage point in the world. With his mind made up, Percy pulled out his custom wand and stepped away from the pillar behind Quirrell.

"I'm right here, Voldemort." He announced, his voice sounding a lot more confident than he felt.

"Ah, pesky Potter. How nice of you to finally show your face after all this time, Here, why don't you take a seat?" Quirrell said, reverting back to the more threatening and sane version of himself, which thoroughly confused Percy as the boy tried to determine which form of Quirrell he had witnessed was the true character of the man, and gave Quirrell the moment he needed to draw his wand and conjure a chair behind Percy. With a silent flick of Quirrell's wand, Percy was thrown back into the chair by a Knockback Jinx. He grunted from the impact, and as he moved to get up he was surprised to find his movement hindered by the ropes that suddenly appeared around his wrists, ankles, and chest, restraining him to the chair.

"Nice trick," He said when he realized what happened, a sarcastic remark on his lips. "How long did it take for you to come up with that?"

"Shut up, Potter! You will show respect to the Greatest Wizard of All Time!" Quirrell proclaimed.

"Who? Dumbledore? Nah, he sucks. Not really a fan of his." Percy quipped.

"I meant the Dark Lord!" Quirrell yelled, his face flushing red with rage at the insolence Percy showed.

"Oh, you mean the parasite sticking to the back of your head? Doesn't seem so powerful now, does he?"

"You think you're so smart, don't you boy? But really, all you are is a nosy kid who bit off more than he can chew, and now, you're going to pay the price." Quirrell's face pinched as he prepared to cast a spell on him, but before he could do anything, Voldemort interrupted him.

"Quirrell, you mewling quim! Stop wasting time and get back to the mirror!" Voldemort snarled.

"But Master, what about the boy?" Quirrell asked.

"Leave him. He will learn the error of his ways once I have the stone. We have already spent too much time down here tonight. The other professors will soon grow suspicious."

Percy wondered briefly if the reason Snape's injuries were so extensive was because he had caught up with Quirrell in the troll room, or if everything had been due to the troll. He shook his head to dispel that train of thought and tested his restraints while he watched Quirrell try to figure out the mirror once again.

"This code is none like I've ever seen, Master. How do we solve it?"

"Turn around and let me see it. I am quite adept at cracking codes."

Quirrell did as he was told and the chamber was silent as Voldemort examined the inscription above the mirror, trying to figure out what it meant. After a few minutes, Percy started shifting around in the chair, trying to shove at least one of the ropes off of him to allow better movement as well as to help contain his ADHD.

A short time later, Voldemort crowed in triumph. "I've got it Quirrell! ' _I show not your face, but your hearts desire.'_ But what does it mean? Perhaps the mirror shows how to accomplish our desires! No, it only shows us it. But what does this have to do with the stone?"

Percy couldn't stop himself from scoffing, which drew the attention of the parasite and its host.

"Oh come on, really?" He said incredulously. "My friends and I solved that months ago! And to think, people call you the darkest, most terrifying wizard of all time! From what I've heard of you, you're just a glorified Hitler!"

"Shut up, Potter!" Quirrell bellowed, defending his master like a dog.

"Hold it, Quirrell!" Voldemort interrupted, stopping his minion in his tracks. "I don't believe that's truly Potter."

Percy's blood ran cold.

"B-but Master, it must be Potter! Who else could it be? Plus, he has the glasses and everything!" Quirrell argued.

"Have you been listening to him at all, you pathetic excuse for a wizard? Does he even sound _vaguely_ by the Potter boy?"

Percy mentally kicked himself as he realized his mistake. Even though his prolonged exposure to British accents had changed his voice slightly, it wouldn't have been enough to truly disguise his New York accent. He had hoped that putting on Harry's glasses would have deterred any suspicion since Quirrell would be distracted by the stone, but that didn't seem to be the case.'

"Alright, you got me. I'm not Harry." Percy said, trying to stave off his panic. "What're you gonna do to me then, kill me?"

"Possibly." Voldemort said thoughtfully. "However, you still seem to be of some use. You claimed you and your _friends_ ," He spat out the word. "Had solved the code on the top of the mirror a while ago. So I'm going to ask you once." Voldemort moved to the chair Percy was tied to and leaned his rotting face close to Percy's, who gagged at the smell of rotting flesh wafting off the body of Quirrell. "How do you get the stone?"

"I don't know." Percy glared, sounding more confident than he felt. "When we found the mirror, it had been in a random corridor. I don't even think it has anything to do with the stone!"

"Of course it has to do with the stone! If you know what's good for you boy, you will tell me how to get it or I will-" Voldemort paused and considered something for a moment, and Percy watched warily as a smirk grew on Voldemort's face.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me, you're going to have to show me." Voldemort flicked his wand, and Percy was unprepared for when he was jerked forward as the chair sped over to where Voldemort was. Voldemort then grasped the chair tight and turned it towards the mirror.

"Now boy, how do I get the stone?" Voldemort hissed in his ear.

Percy didn't know what to do. The allure of the mirror was calling to him, but he didn't want to give in to it or Voldemort, but eventually it got to be too strong and he was forced to look into the mirror.

Percy had expected to see his family again, so he was surprised to see just Harry holding a blood red stone as he examined it. He shook his head, as if the results he got were disappointing, and he stuck it in his pocket. Percy felt something appear in the pocket above Riptide, but before he could check it out, Harry mouthed, "It's fake." to him and disappeared.

When Harry was gone and Percy was looking at his reflection again, the allure lessened and Percy could look away. He shifted in the chairs so that he could get to the pocket with the object, only to discover the stone Harry had been holding. He stared at it, wondering how it got in his pocket, when Quirrell's voice broke him out of his stupor.

"Master! The boy has the stone!" Quirrell cried out, pointing at Percy. He hadn't noticed when Voldemort and Quirrell had moved away from him, but now Voldemort was coming closer, and Percy couldn't let him have the stone, even if it was a fake.

"Stop!" He yelled. "If you take one more step, I'll destroy it!"

Voldemort chuckled despite himself. "Pathetic. This is the new generation of wizards? I bet this boy isn't even a pureblood. Come on, boy. Just give me the stone and you won't get hurt. Besides, the Philosopher's Stone cannot be destroyed."

Percy smirked. "Then why is it made of glass?" He didn't wait for Voldemort's response, and on impulse, he threw the stone as hard as he could with what little mobility he had, watching the satisfaction as it smashed on the ground and broke into a million pieces.

"NO! Foolish boy!" Voldemort roared, finally at the end of his rope. "You _dare_ think that you can trick me? I'll show you not to mess with Lord Voldemort! _Crucio!"_

Percy didn't even know how it happened, but seconds later he was enveloped in the worst pain imaginable. He was straining against the ropes, unable to process anything but the white hot pain of thousands of knives stabbing into him. Finally, after what felt like years, the pain stopped. Percy sagged in the chair, unable to muster the strength to sit up as he gasped desperately for breath, his throat raw from screaming.

It took some time for Percy to register what happened, and why it had stopped, but suddenly he heard a voice call out his name that quickly turned into screeches of agony. His head shot up, and he gaped in horror as he watched Draco flail under the same spell he had just been forced to suffer under.

 **Hey guys, Butterlover328 here! Yes, this really is the end of the update. (I'm not sorry about it at all. In fact, I like how I ended it! Cliffhangers are fun to write!) However, that's not what I really wanted to talk about. What I did want to talk about was the fact that I FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER 16 TODAY! It's been over a year since I started this chapter, and I can proudly say that it's finally finished! (No, this is not the end of chapter 16. Just the end of what I've transferred from paper to computer.) However, because I ended on a cliffhanger, I will be uploaded again really soon, which basically means as soon as I finish typing the rest of the chapter and it gets looked over and edited by my beta. So hopefully the end of Chapter 16 will come out by the end of the week, if not, then it will be out next week. I also have a new one-shot that's coming out later this week as well, maybe even today if I can get it typed up. It's a My Chemical Romance/Supernatural crossover (which doesn't seem like it makes sense until you read it, and even then the crossover is pretty minimal). Anyways, that's all I have to say right now. Any flames/death threats will be used as cannon fodder in my war against the plot bunnies. (I seriously have gotten at least 12 new story ideas these past few weeks alone. Apparently my writer's block was a dam and when it broke, all of the ideas burst through at the same time.) But anyways, I've got to go if you want to get the next chapter sooner, so I'm going to end it here. Bye!  
~Butterlover328**


	22. Chapter 15 (Part 5)

**Hey guys, Butterlover328 with the** _ **final**_ **part of Chapter 15! (Yep, you saw that right. Final part. We did it, guys!) I'm so excited to let you guys read the finale to this long, grueling chapter. It took me a full year to finish this chapter, but 20,000 words later, we are finally at the end of the Philosopher's Stone. (Except for the small stuff like the End-of-Year Feast and that stuff. That's for the next chapter.)**

 **So what does the next chapter have in store? Well, to quickly summarize it, it's going to tie up most of the loose ends from the Philosopher's Stone, finish off those last few details, and then it will transition right into the Lightning Thief. We already saw a few parts of it already due to Alecto's appearance as well as meeting Chiron and Grover in the Forbidden Forest, but this will take us neck deep into the plot of the Lightning Thief. Be prepared for it to be a pretty quick chapter to upload, as I've already written about 7000 words of it, (Vacation's a beautiful thing, isn't it? It's too bad that was my last one for the summer, especially since I now have only two weeks until school starts.)**

 **But that's not all! Next chapter will feature an Interlude that will have what a lot of you have been waiting for; Dumbledore's thoughts on the year. That's right! I'm writing a chapter**

 ** _just_ on Dumbledore. It's going to be a doozy, that's for sure. (Bring on the angst and stereotypical villain monologuing, it's going to be a rough ride.)**

 **But anyways, let's get to what you're really here for, alright? The final part of Chapter 15. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it (right after I got past my writer's block for the fight scene, that is). I'm going to stop writing this A/N now, or else I'm never going to get this chapter actually published and I'll end up leaving you guys on a cliffhanger. (Which I already did for a week and a half. Hehe, sorry about that!) Anyways, I'll see you guys later! Bye!**

 **~Butterlover328**

 **P.S. Thank you guys for all the support you have given me over the past year! Without it, I probably never would've gotten through this chapter. Seriously, you guys mean the world to me. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

When Percy would try to recall what happened after he heard Draco's screams, he wouldn't be able to remember how he got out of the chair he had been tied to or how he had knocked Voldemort's wand out of Quirrell's hand. He wouldn't be able to recall how he had instinctively taken out Riptide and sliced through the ropes like butter as he unsheathed the sword. He wouldn't remember preparing to run at Voldemort, only to trip over himself and tackle the madman, which broke the concentration needed for the spell as well as made the wand fall out of his hands as Voldemort tried to stabilize himself. He wouldn't remember how Quirrell had gripped Percy's arm tightly as a last minute effort to remain upright, but ended up overexerting himself and pulling the both of them down on the Mirror of Erised, which tipped over from their combined weight and crashed to the ground, completely shattering the mirror and scattering the glass all over the floor of the chamber.

The one thing Percy _would_ remember as he fell into the darkness was a horrifying scream filled with anger ripped itself from Quirrell's throat as Voldemort decided to exorcise himself from his host's dying body as it bled out onto the floor. Quirrell was left to die, as he was too weak from the overuse of magic to survive, and he collapsed, too weak to even take another breath.

Percy woke up with a groan. He tried to go back to sleep, but the shouts of alarm to his right refused to allow his drag his sluggish state of consciousness back under again.

"Percy!" A voice yelled. Percy cringed at the sound, a migraine clouding his head as it throbbed incessantly.

"Give me five more minutes." He grumbled, shifting on the creaky bed as he tried to fall back asleep.

 _Wait a second._ He thought. _My bed doesn't creak._ That realization made Percy finally open his eyes, and he tried to figure out where he was when he was engulfed in a hug.

"Harry!" He groaned, trying to pry his brother off of him. His attacker got off, and Percy realized that it was _not_ his brother.

"It's Hermione, you idiot." She said, crossing her arms.

"Oh." Percy said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. A stinging pain on his cheek made him yelp.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked, reaching up to his cheek where Hermione had slapped him.

"That was for calling me Harry." She said, then slapped him on his other cheek. " _That_ was for being an idiot and going off to face Voldemort alone," Percy cringed as he waited for the next slap, but was taken by surprise when she hugged him instead.

"And this is for being so stupidly brave and loyal that you saved Draco when you were already injured and stopped him from getting himself killed." She finished. Percy smiled and hugged her back, which turned into an invitation for a giant group hug as Neville and Draco tackled him as well.

"That's enough, you three! Now stop hovering around my patient or I will kick you out of my Hospital Wing!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. The three friends reluctantly let go of Percy and stepped back so she could check his vitals.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Percy asked as the Mediwitch waved her wand incessantly over him. "Where's Harry?"

"He's is the bed to your right, Mr. Jackson. But if you continue to become injured so often next year, I will put a plaque on the headrests and make those beds permanently yours!" She answered.

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed. "We've only gotten hurt once, twice, thr…" He drifted off, his fingers still raised from when he counted on them, and then his head dropped back on the pillow in defeat. "Never mind." He said quickly, earning a stubborn smile from the matron of the Hospital Wing before she went back into Mediwitch mode.

"Well," She started, looking at the results of the diagnostic spells she had done. "Apart from physical and magical exhaustion, you have nerve damage due to exposure to the Cruciatus Curse," She glanced worriedly at Percy, who just shrugged. "Slight rope burns on your wrists, minor blood loss due to glass shards impaling your skin and _keys,_ " Her voice told Percy all he needed to know about what she thought of that, but when he looked at her face he saw her left eyebrow raised, as if daring him to explain _that_. "Some minor bruising that I quickly fixed for you, and a migraine. I gave you a Blood-Replenishing potion to bring some color back to your cheeks, summoned all the glass out of your body and cleaned the cuts so none of them got infected, and got Professor Snape to whip up a special nerve repairing potion for you and Mr. Malfoy, even though I did _not_ want him up." She stopped her speech, choosing to shoot a glare at the petulant form of Snape, who Percy hadn't known was in the bed to his left, before she continued. "The rope burns and bruises were dealt with by bruise salve, and finally, I need to give you a Dreamless Sleep potion now that the others have done their business to force you to rest."

"Wait, a Dreamless Sleep potion? Why not give me a Pepper-Up potion and I'll be on my way?" Percy asked with a charming smile on his face. Madam Pomfrey eyed him with a look that showed that Percy wasn't fooling anyone and pushed the potion towards him. The boy made a face, but took the potion from her hands anyways.

"Nice try, Mr. Jackson, but you know that you would just end up right back here after the energy boost wears off. Plus your migraine will stop with sleep. You've had too many potions already, so a Headache Reliever will hurt you more than heal you." Percy opened his mouth to argue, but Madam Pomfrey was having none of it and help up her index finger to stop him.

"No arguments, Mr. Jackson. Just do what you are told to do for once in your life and take your potion."

Percy looked a little queasy at the thought of taking that forsaken concoction otherwise known as a potion, and he had one more reason to not take the potion.

"What about Harry?" He asked, using his last resort. He resisted the urge to see the prone form of his brother laid up on the bed next to his, knowing that if he did he wouldn't be able to do much of anything until he knew his brother was safe.

"Mr. Potter will be fine, Mr. Jackson. He will be due to wake up from his own Dreamless Sleep around the same time you are, but only if you take it now." Madam Pomfrey leveled a stern look at Percy, and the boy sighed as he finally caved.

"Fine." He said, mouth set in a firm line as he stared at the potion, before he finally decided it wasn't worth the effort and summoned up his Gryffindor courage to choke it down. Once he forced himself not to throw it back up, he rest his head on the pillow and was out in seconds.

This time when Percy woke up, it was due to someone shouting in his ear, and yet he couldn't hear it.

 _'Percy, wake up!'_ Harry thought.

"Harry?" Percy mumbled, slowly coming out of his drug-induced sleep.

 _'Use our connection to speak, we don't want anyone listening in.'_

 _Why? Aren't we alone?_ Percy asked, accessing the twin bond.

 _'No. Dumbledore's here and he's trying to talk to me.'_

 _What? Why?_

 _'I'm guessing he wants information about what happened with the stone. Percy, what do I say? He thinks that I was the one to get the stone!'_ Harry started panicking. He had no idea about what happened after he passed out from that potion. If he didn't know what actually happened, how could be create a believable lie?

 _Harry, calm down. I'll help you, but I need to hear what Dumbledore is saying. He's got a spell up blocking me from hearing your guys' conversation._

 _'How do I do that?'_ Harry asked, making sure his eyes were looking straight at Dumbledore's chin so the man couldn't invade his mind.

 _Open our connection more so I can hear him through you._

 _'Can we even do that?'_ Harry asked.

 _We could try! I learned this trick from Fred and George. All we need to do is widen the connection of our twin bond so we can hear what the other person is hearing. We're only going to expand our hearing though. The Weasley Twins told me that trying to expand all our senses would be dangerous and disorientating._ Percy explained.

 _'Okay…. I'll try it.'_ Harry responded dubiously.

Percy focused on their bond, mentally finding the connection between him and his twin, imagining grasping it and pulling it so that it widened. A weird sensation followed by a short burst of pain ripped through him before he realized that he could hear Harry's and Dumbledore's conversation.

 _Yes! We did it, Harry!_ Percy exclaimed.

A pleasant feeling sung through the bond on Harry's side. _'Yeah, I guess we did.'_ He said.

"Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore's voice poked through his celebration, and Harry remembered exactly where he was and why he and Percy had just done what they accomplished in the first place.

"Sorry sir." He said, making sure that his eyes still remained away from Dumbledore's gaze. "I was lost in my own thoughts."

"Oh it's alright. The mind is a wonderful place, is it not? You just have to be careful you aren't sucked into it so often." The Headmaster answered.

 _'Woah, that's weird.'_ Percy said. _'I can see his lips move, but it takes a second for the sound to come through, so they don't match up. It's like someone is lip syncing at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. You can really tell they're off the timing of the song. Or maybe more like fireworks-'_

 _Percy! Can you focus please? You're starting to distract me._ Harry asked.

 _'Sorry, I'll stop.'_

"So Harry, my boy, why don't you tell me what happened a few nights ago?" Dumbledore asked, leaning in for good measure. Harry looked uncomfortable by the distance and moved farther back on the bed.

 _Percy, what do I do?_ Harry asked.

 _'Tell him the truth of what happened prior to you passing out, except for Snape's involvement. I'll think of something for the remaining rooms.'_ Percy said.

 _Okay…_

Harry proceeded to explain what had happened, mildly tweaking some parts of the story, like when he sucked the water out of the Devil's Snare, he said that Hermione lit it on fire instead.

"And then, we entered the room with the stone and-" Harry stopped, a frown marring his face.

"And then?" Dumbledore prompted, a hunger in his eyes that would've made Harry shudder had he seen it.

"I-I don't remember." Harry lied, panicking slightly.

 _Percy, help!_

 _'I'm trying, but I don't remember! It's all one big blur!'_ Percy exclaimed.

"Hmm… perhaps I could jog your memory?" Dumbledore asked.

 _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ Percy muttered.

"Sure…" Harry dragged out the word suspiciously.

Dumbledore cleared his throat before starting. "Professor Quirrell was found dead in the final chamber protecting the stone. The two of you were found by Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Malfoy unconscious and bleeding profusely from cuts made by shattered glass from the Mirror of Erised, and the Philosopher's Stone was destroyed." His eyes were trying to catch Harry's, but the boy swiftly avoided all his attempts as he tried to reconcile the data.

 _Really Percy? You destroyed two priceless artifacts?_ Harry thought exasperatedly.

 _'In my defense, the stone was a fake. I don't remember what happened with the mirror though.'_ Percy rebutted.

 _The stone was a fake?_ Harry exclaimed.

 _'Yes, but now you've got to say something or else Dumbledore will get suspicious. I'll explain when we're alone.'_ Percy promised.

Focusing back on the Headmaster, Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, nothing's coming to me."

Dumbledore's mouth pinched slightly in frustration, but then relaxed as he sighed.

"I see." The Headmaster's voice had a touch of remorse and disappointment, and he turned to leave the Hospital Wing. But before he left, he took one last chance to meet Harry's eyes, which quickly darted to the side to avoid eye contact. Dumbledore sighed.

"If you remember anything else, Mr. Potter, my office is open. I have a craving for Lemon Drops." He waited, but when Harry didn't offer up anything more to discuss, he left, knowing he wouldn't get anything else from the boy.

"That was weird, and creepy." Percy said, coming out of his mind and opening his eyes again, ending his act of feigning sleep.

"Yeah, what do you think that was all about?" Harry asked.

"Well, it might've been an attempt to regain your trust." Percy suggested.

Harry snorted in disbelief. "He lost any chance of earning my trust when he put you in that coma."

Percy was about to respond, but before he could say anything, Madam Pomfrey returned, muttering about Headmasters who don't know when to leave her patients alone and to stop interfering as she checked Percy and Harry over.

"You two are recovering well, but I'm still going to have you stay for another night to make sure that you'll be well enough to leave tomorrow. But for now, you are going to stay in bed and rest unless it is absolutely necessary to get out of bed!" She ordered.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey, we'll be careful." Harry smiled at her. She watched him suspiciously.

"If you were more careful in the first place, you wouldn't need my help." She said.

"We'll be good! We swear!" Percy promised. Madam Pomfrey gave each of them a long look before she sighed.

"You better be, or I will make sure that you don't make it to the End of the Year Feast!" She warned, and went back to her office.

There was a quick moment of silence as the twins waited for the coast to clear, and when they were alone again, Harry broke the silence.

"So Percy, what do you mean the stone was fake?"

"Do you think that the real Philosopher's Stone would shatter like glass when it hits the floor? Plus, from what little I can remember, I was in front of the Mirror of Erised, and you told me it was fake, yet you gave it to me anyways." Percy explained.

"So he had us chasing after a fake this entire time? And he thought he could come back after it's all said and done, and I'd just follow his lead like a dog with a bone?" Harry seethed, growing angrier with each word.

Percy looked at his brother worriedly. "Harry…"

"No, Percy. Just let me rant, okay? I'm seriously pissed right now. If Dumbledore thinks he can make go on these death seeking missions and then expect us to be _grateful_ for it when all he gives us in return is another mission and come cryptic words? I mean, we all got _hurt_ at some point that night, and we both know that the two of us were the worst. I don't want to be a pawn, Percy. I don't want to be a puppet and be controlled on someone else's whim. I mean, why does it have to be us? Why couldn't it be someone else who had to deal with this?" Harry asked. His eyes were wide with desperation, but Percy didn't have any answers for him.

"I don't know, Harry. I just don't know. " He admitted. The twins fell silent, minds focusing on the vast predicament before them. Percy got more and more frustrated as time went on, and soon he exploded and catapulted the twins into speaking again.

"But you know what?" Percy said, clenching his fists. "Whatever crap comes our way, we can handle. You know why? Because we have friends and family to support us. We don't _ever_ have to worry about going through all of this alone. I wish I knew why Dumbledore was so fixated on you that night, but I don't, and because of that everything went wrong. You got stuck with the Dursleys for ten years, and I got stuck with Smelly Gabe for a stepfather."

"I don't want to go back to the Dursleys, Percy. Not now that I've escaped and found you." Harry whispered in fear as his face paled. Percy's nails dug crescent moons into his palms as he repressed the well of rage he had for the Dursleys.

"You're never going back to them, Harry. My Mom already agreed to let you stay over every summer until we turn 17 and you're no longer legally forced to stay there. You'll never have to go through all that crap again." Percy vowed. When Harry didn't say anything and Percy saw that his face was blank and pale, he got out of his bed and pulled his twin into a comforting hug.

Harry hesitated for a moment, then slowly wrapped his arms around his brother and squeezed him tight, repeating in his head that Percy was there, he was safe, and Percy was _real._ He took a deep breath to try to center himself, then another, and another, until he settled into a pattern of long, deep breaths and the repetition of his mantra.

Percy cursed inwardly. Harry hadn't had a panic attack all school year, and it was all his fault that he had broken that streak. He knew better than to remind Harry about the what the Dursleys had done to him, but Percy just had to be an idiot and mention them anyways. God, he was the worst big brother in the world.

 _'No you're not.'_ Harry's voice rang out in his head. That's when Percy realized he had spoken his last thought out loud.

 _But I am. This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me. In fact, we probably wouldn't have gone looking for the stone and gotten everyone hurt if it weren't for me. I dragged all you guys in there with me, it's all my fault._

 _'No it's not, Percy. You weren't the one to drag us in there, we chose to go after the stone with you. In fact, you were the one that insisted that we went to Snape first and let him know what we knew so that he could go and handle it. You couldn't have known that Snape was going to get hurt! Plus, he's an adult, so he definitely isn't your responsibility. You were the person who was most reluctant to go, but you went anyways because you didn't want to stand by and see us get hurt. So it definitely. Was. Not. Your. Fault.'_ Harry thought, punctuating each word with a prod to Percy's chest with his right index finger.

"Besides," Harry spoke aloud. "Didn't you just say that we had a whole bunch of people to support us? That includes you and me too, you know. I wouldn't trade you for the world, Percy. You're not the worst big brother in the world, you're the best."

"Thanks, Harry." Percy said, a genuine smile lighting up his face.

"Hey, you've helped me all this year. I figured it was time for me to return the favor." Harry joked.

"Trust me, you've returned it tenfold." Percy assured him.

"Mr. Potter, I came as soon as the spell-Mr. Jackson! What are you doing up? Come, come. Let's get you back into bed immediately. Sweet Merlin, you two look like a mess." Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as she came into the room to see what the commotion was about. She quickly ushered Percy back into his bed, ignoring his protests as she made sure that he was comfortable.

"Now, unless you need to go relieve yourselves, you are _not_ going to get out of those beds, do you understand me?" Madam Pomfrey commanded as she bustled about. The boys sighed, realizing that anything they'd try would fail.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." The twins chorused. Madam Pomfrey gave them a strange look, then gently shook her head.

"I swear, you two are worse than the Marauders. If you don't kill me, nothing will!" She muttered as she walked back to her office, determined to get some rest herself after the scares the boys had given her with their conditions.

Percy pulled the covers up to his shoulders and twisted himself so that he was facing Harry, who had done the same. They spent the next few hours laughing and goofing off, and for the first time since this fiasco started, Percy actually felt content, and eventually he stopped trying to fight against his drooping eyelids and dozed off to sleep.

Harry noticed that his brother went to sleep and smiled when he heard the quiet snore his brother had developed. He turned off the light on the nightstand next to their beds, and whispered one last thing into the night before drifting off himself.

"Goodnight, Percy." He smiled when Percy mumbled something in the darkness that Harry interpreted was a "Goodnight, Harry" before he closed his eyes and dreamt of worlds beyond his own.

Neville popped in after supper to talk to the twins, but when he realized that they were asleep, he put a box of chocolate frogs beside each of their beds and went to tell the others that they were asleep. But before he left, he stopped and turned back to the sleeping brothers, noticing not for the first time how peaceful they looked when they were sleeping.

"Sleep well, you two." He whispered. "You of all people deserve the rest." He closed the door quietly, thanking every possible entity out there that the door didn't creak as it moved.

"We'll come back and visit tomorrow." He promised.

And with that said, silence was restored to the Hospital Wing, enabling all those who resided inside a well-deserving rest.

 **Hey guys, Butterlover328 again and I just want to thank you again for reading the final part of Chapter 15! It's been a tough journey this year, but you guys stuck through it and gave me the support I needed to be able to publish this today for you guys. I promise that it won't take as long to finish the next chapter; as I said before, I have already written about 7000 words of it. I just somehow need to make them connect, and then I'll be golden for the next update.**

 **Anyways, that's not what I wanted to talk about. I already talked about that in the beginning. What I want to talk about now is the full-scale edit I'll be doing after Chapter 16. I've said this multiple times, but next chapter is when I'm going to go back to the Prologue of this story and edit all of it, especially the first few chapters, so that the characters fit my image of them better, and to also fix plot holes and issues I didn't face as much when I first started writing. They'll be posted right here on the same document, but I'll send out announcements whenever I repost a new chapter. Anyways, I've got to actually upload this, so I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, and make sure to comment on this story if you liked it, and I'll see you when I upload the first part of Chapter 16. Bye!**

 **~Butterlover328**


	23. Chapter 16 (Part 1)

**Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with the next chapter of the Potter Twins! After this upload, things are going to slow down for a while as school has started back up for me, and this semester is loaded with homework. It's only the first week, and I've been up until at least midnight each night trying to finish my homework. (Well, at least there's only 17 more full weeks to go, but this semester is also when all the random days off happen (because they don't want to save those up for snow days apparently) so it'll take longer than that. Anyways, it's going to go back to that horrible waiting period of a few months before a 4000 word update, and this one's shorter than normal, so I'm really sorry about that, but like I said, I just don't have the time to write.**

 **However, I may end up taking any time that I have to start the full-scale edit of this story (as I have changed my mind on several plot points and in order for this story to continue the way I want it to it needs to be fixed) so that might mean that there will be more updates, but they will be revised versions of the chapters. YOU WILL NEED TO READ THEM, especially the first few chapters, as basically everything will change about them. I will also be condensing the split chapters together and reordering the chapters. Each time I post a revised chapter there will be a note at the beginning that says that it has been revised. Again, you will need to read the revised chapters so that you aren't confused as the story continues. And on that note, I'm just going to end the A/N here and let you guys read, so I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you later (no matter how much later it is). Bye!**

 **~Butterlover328**

After spending nearly a week in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey finally gave Harry and Percy a clean bill of health after they both showed her they could perform simple spells without using an excessive amount of magic. But as much as the twins loathed to admit it, the days they were stuck in the Hospital Wing were a blessing. Apparently the rumor mill had gotten wind of the story Harry told Dumbledore and had spread it like wildfire all over the school. However, they had all come up with their own ways as to how Harry had stopped Quirrel, since no one had been able to get the true story as to what happened. Though not surprising, even the craziest rumor hadn't come close to what Percy could remember of what really happened, as none of the rumors had mentioned Voldemort sticking out of the back of Quirrell's head. The one the twins found the funniest was the one that said Harry had beaten him "with the power of love", especially since even the ones who were spreading that rumor had no idea what that meant.

"I bet it's Dumbledore's explanation." Harry said when they calmed down enough to be able to speak normally again.

"Eh, probably. After all, it takes a lot of suspicion off of him. I just can't believe how many people bought that excuse and started spreading it themselves." Percy made a face that Harry subconsciously mirrored as they thought about the number of girls who had asked Harry if they helped him beat Quirrell with his supposed love power. After they had gotten swarmed at breakfast the day the twins escaped the Hospital Wing, Percy, Neville, Draco, and Hermione had taken to forming a barricade around Harry to escape the barrage of students asking for the real story about what happened. If Draco and Hermione weren't around, Harry made good use of the Invisibility Cloak to get around.

The Weasley Twins even let them use a map they had of Hogwarts in exchange for some information about what actually happened when the five first years went into the third floor corridor. Harry and Percy told them about the Cerberus (which Fred and George already knew about, having tried to sneak into the corridor themselves, but they had never gotten past it) and some of the other traps there, and they also told them that the Philosopher's Stone (which they explained was what was being protected) was a fake, so the entire thing was a waste.

"You know, Hogwarts has gotten a lot more interesting since you two came along." Fred said. Percy noticed that while his ears were smaller than the last time they had sat down and talked, they were still bigger than George's. He wondered if it was because they wanted someone to be able to recognize who was who once in awhile.

"So we have a new deal for you." George offered. Harry raised an eyebrow, but his interest was piqued, and he could tell that Percy's was as well. Ever since they had stretched their twin bond in the Hospital Wing, Harry had a better awareness of Percy's emotions, and he could tell it was the same for Percy.

"Go on." He said.

"We'll teach you how to access certain parts of the map, _and_ we'll let you use it whenever we aren't." George started.

"But in return, you have to let us in on the next adventure." Fred finished.

Percy shuddered in response, his mind taking him back to the pain he had felt, one of the only things he remembered from the final chamber. "Don't even joke about that."

"One adventure was quite enough, thank you." Harry grimaced, echoes of the pain reaching him from over the bond. He didn't nearly feel it as bad as Percy did though.

"Oh, come on!" George exclaimed. "Do you truly believe that Dumbledore will stop trying to separate you guys or force Harry into these life-threatening situations?"

"And Percy, as the older twin, don't you feel like it's your duty to protect Harry?" Fred pointed out.

Percy and Harry's eyes widened. On instinct, Percy double-checked the room they were in for portraits or other listening mechanisms.

"How did you know I was the older twin? We haven't told anyone that!" Percy hissed quietly. The Weasley Twins looked unimpressed.

"We're twins too, you know." They chorused.

"We know how to recognise the behavior of other twins." Fred said.

"Plus, you had pretty much confirmed it for us the morning Gryffindor lost all those points a month ago." George admitted.

Harry turned to Percy and raised an eyebrow again as his older twin's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Uhh, oops?" Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I must've forgotten about that."

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but was unable to say anything at that point, as Hermione entered the room they were hiding in.

"Oh, there you guys are! We were starting to get worried when we found that you weren't at the Feast. The whole school's required to be there, you know." She said, shooting a glare at the Twins for holding up the boys.

"We'll be there in a few minutes.." Harry said, glancing at Percy. "We just need to take care of something first."

Hermione was unconvinced, and she crossed her arms to show it.

"You four better not be plotting any final pranks. Gryffindor's in last place already, so you can't afford to lose any more House Points." She stated. Percy just sighed.

"We're not plotting any pranks, 'Mione. Besides, it's not like Gryffindor has anything to lose, since we're in last place like you said."

She watched them for a few moments, trying to detect any lies, but finally she relented. "Alright, but you better be in the Great Hall soon, or you're going to miss the End-Of-Year Ceremony." With that said, she left the room, eager to return to the feast.

"Is it just me, or does she get scarier every time we see her?" Fred asked.

"It's not just you." Percy agreed. "She's somehow managed to have a more menacing glare that Pomfrey and McGonagall combined."

All four boys shuddered, and there was a moment of silence before George broke it.

"So… have you agreed to the deal?" He asked.

Harry and Percy shared a quick mental conversation before they reached a decision.

 _I think that we should agree. I mean, there's not really any guarantee that there will be an adventure to go on, plus we get more access to that map!_ Percy argued.

 _'I don't know. I don't think we can trust them. In my opinion, they know too much already.'_ Harry pointed out, raising his eyebrow again to emphasize Percy's slip up.

 _Aww, Harry. Can't you trust me? I mean, I trust them._

 _'You might trust them, but I don't know them as well as you do, and I'm not ready to promise something like that to them.'_

 _Fine, but can we at least talk about it more later? We don't have to give them a definite answer yet._

 _'Sure, why not. But we are not done talking about this.'_

 _That's what I'm hoping for._ Percy sent his twin a small smile.

"We're not going to make a decision right now." Harry said to the Weasley Twins. "We'll have to think about it over the summer."

"We will get back to you though." Percy promised, his voice hinting that he had been the one who figured that the deal would help them more than hurt.

The Weasley Twins shrugged. "Meh, that's pretty much what we expected anyways." Fred explained nonchalantly.

"Yeah. Anyways, we should probably get going, or Hermione's going to get pissed at us." Harry said, turning to leave. Percy stayed behind for a few seconds.

"Are you guys coming?" He asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a moment." Fred promised, winking at the First Year. Percy grinned, giving them a wink as well, and went off after his brother.

"Well Gred, it looks like we've got work to do." George said to his twin after Percy was gone, grabbing his bag.

"Then let's get to it, Forge. After all, we mustn't be late to the feast." Fred smirked.

The Great Hall was decorated largely in green and silver, indicating the victory of Slytherin for the House Cup. Ravenclaw had won the Quidditch Cup, much to the surprise of the school. Knocking Slytherin off of their pedestal was a major point of pride for the House of the Wise, and they had spent a lot of time gloating about it to anyone who would listen. Draco had been one of the worst until Hermione got fed up with him and smacked him with a piece of rolled up parchment she had in her hand at the time and told him to shut up. The twins and Neville had laughed at his shocked expression as he meekly followed her orders, and he made the Gryffindors laugh even harder when he crossed his arms and pouted petulantly.

The clamorous sound of a fork hitting a glass rang throughout the Hall, bringing order to the school as everyone fell silent. Dumbledore stood up, and once he was sure he had everyone's attention, he started his speech.

"Another year has gone!" He said. "But before we dig into the final feast of the year, we must first get through some announcements.

"First, we must congratulate Slytherin House for winning the House Cup, for the seventh year in a row!" The other three houses groaned as Slytherin burst into applause, smug grins and smirks adorning their faces.

"However," Dumbledore exclaimed. "Due to recent events, some final points must be awarded."

Murmurs echoed throughout the hall as everyone was trying to figure out what Dumbledore was doing.

"Why do I have a feeling that the Slytherins are not going to like this?" Harry muttered to Percy, the previous hurt he felt forgotten at the new turn of events.

"Because we both know that Dumbledore doesn't particularly care for Slytherins, and wouldn't be opposed to taking away any of their accomplishments." Percy whispered back, not taking his eyes off of the Headmaster. He watched as Dumbledore grew annoyed at the noise and clinked his fork against the glass again, and the Hall fell silent once again as the whispers diminished.

"First, to Neville Longbottom," Dumbledore continued when he felt the student's attention drawn to him once again, though as soon as he mentioned Neville's name the entire student body snapped their heads over to the Gryffindor table. (Being a friend of the Boy-Who-Lived was a guarantee that you wouldn't have any anonymity.) Neville, who was not used to the attention, started to sink in his seat. Dumbledore cleared his throat, regaining the attention of about half the hall, while the other half kept their eyes on Neville, especially the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"For the bravery needed to protect his friends and the courage to face danger, fully knowing the consequences of his actions, as well as rescuing his friends from a dangerous foe, I award Gryffindor sixty points!"

Both of the rival houses erupted; Gryffindor in cheers and Slytherin in protests. Ravenclaw huddled together, sharing theories about why Dumbledore was giving out so many points and why so late in the year, while Hufflepuff was on Slytherin's side for once, having determined that what Dumbledore was doing was unfair, though some members at the table believed that Slytherin was getting what they deserved. The clinking of the glass was unheard in the chaos, so instead Dumbledore roared like the ex-Gryffindor he was.

"SILENCE!" He yelled calmly. Surprised at the outburst, the students immediately went silent. Dumbledore took a deep breath and then continued, as though he had never shouted in the first place.

"Secondly, to Harry Potter, for maintaining a cool head in the face of danger, which allowed him to defeat a powerful enemy, I award Gryffindor seventy points!"

This time the hall was even louder in their outbursts. Percy found his eye drawn to the Weasley Twins, who were dancing a jig to the amusement of the rest of the House as they cried out in pure joy. They were a hundred-thirty points up, so why wouldn't they be excited?

Meanwhile, Harry's eyes found Hermione's and Draco's, and a hard line was set into the features of their faces. He knew why they weren't celebrating, as Gryffindor had just stolen second place from the highly competitive Ravenclaws, and they were clearly protesting. Harry had to agree with them while he forced Percy to look away from the Weasley Twins, as he had a feeling that as this fiasco continued, neither of them would gain the recognition they justly deserved.

Unfortunately, he was right.

"And finally," Dumbledore exclaimed, sending the hall into a myriad of hushes as his rowdy audience regained a sense of order, though Gryffindor seemed to be bursting out of their seams with excitement. "We have Ronald Weasley."

The hall diverted their attention to the youngest Weasley boy, who flushed red in embarrassment, though his eyes were hungry for attention.

"It takes a lot of courage to face unknown obstacles, but it takes even greater courage to face your friends. Because of this, I award Gryffindor forty points!"

If the previous two outbursts from the hall were loud, this one was a decibel loud enough to burst eardrums. Several of the students and professors had to either cover their ears or cast the Muffliato spell in order to save their ears.

No one could believe it. Gryffindor, who had been in last place since the week after Easter Break, had managed to beat Slytherin, the seven-time defender for the House Cup, all due to a few words from the Headmaster. The other houses were furious, their hard earned points were useless! All the work they had put in all year to earn their points now meant nothing! Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were exceptionally angry. Hufflepuff was all about fairness and hard work, none of which they felt Gryffindor had done to earn those points, and Ravenclaw was raging over the fact that they had spent hours and hours studying in the library to find enough obscure facts to impress their professors enough to earn a few measly points. Plus, with Gryffindor continually losing points due to reckless behavior, it was no wonder that Slytherin kept winning the House Cup, even without Snape giving them points for no reason.

"However, I do have a point deduction to make!" Dumbledore exclaimed, and all sound in the Great Hall vanished as the reactions of the Houses were reversed.

"From Mr. Perseus Jackson," Once again, the hall's attention veered to the end of the Gryffindor table where Percy, Neville and Harry were sitting, where they witnessed the three students' jaws drop when they heard Percy's name.

"For recklessly leading his friends into danger, and for breaking the mandate I had proclaimed at the beginning of the year about not venturing into the third floor corridor, I must deduct from Gryffindor nine points."

Whispers broke out from the students, most of them desperately trying to calculate the point values of Gryffindor compared to Slytherin. However, some of the students were impatiently watching the point total on the four hourglasses behind the Professors' table. When the final nine ruby red stones disappeared, showing the final score of Gryffindor to be 473, it took some time for the students to comprehend the one-point difference they saw. Though when the Gryffindors got past their shock, their resulting cheers were legendary, nearly shaking the foundation of Hogwarts. The Gryffindors were jumping for joy, couples were kissing, and the Weasley Twins pulled out their wands to activate the fireworks they had set up. The House of Courage watched in awe as a lion reared it's head and roared ferociously above their heads, sparks raining down and vanishing before any hit the students.

"I believe this calls for a change in decoration!" Dumbledore exclaimed, though no one but the professors heard him from the cacophony. He clapped his hands, and Slytherin watched in a barely concealed mix of anger and distraught as all the tapestries and decorations marked with Slytherin's insignia changed to that of Gryffindor's.

Percy turned to Harry to say something, but found that his brother, Neville, and Weasley had all been picked up and were now crowdsurfing over Gryffindor. Weasley was having the time of his life and reveling in the attention he was receiving, though the same could not be said of the other two, who had been picked up and passed around against their will. Percy ran to where Harry was headed and tried to get through the crowd piling under his brother so that he could get Harry down.

"Hey! Let him go!" He yelled, unable to squeeze through the crowd. Percy Weasley turned around and scoffed when he saw him.

"Why should we listen to you? You nearly made us lose the cup to Slytherin after we just won it back!" The prefect sneered, turning back to the crowd. Percy took a few steps backward, unable to comprehend the fifth-year's behavior. He turned to see Dumbledore, who had sat down. Percy caught the smug smirk that adorned the Headmaster's face as Dumbledore raised his goblet to him, almost as if to say, " _Your move"._ Percy narrowed his eyes in retaliation, and clenched his fists as he realized what Dumbledore's next step was.

 _'Well too bad, old man.'_ He thought. _'You may have won this round, but you will never get to use Harry as a pawn. Not under my watch._

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye lit up and held a mocking light. _"We'll see about that."_ It seemed to say.

Eventually, the Great Hall calmed down and the noise level dropped once again to normal once the food was served. Harry, Neville, and Weasley were finally released and as Weasley sauntered back to his spot at the table, Harry and Neville scrambled back to where Percy was.

"That was one of the most horrifying things that has ever happened to me, and that's saying a lot." Neville proclaimed as he sat down, his eyes still wide from the experience. Harry nodded silently, unable to form words to describe it.

"I'm sorry. I tried to get you guys down from there, but no one would listen to me! Percy Weasley even ignored me, and you _know_ how important he likes to feel." Percy apologized.

"So… why do you think Dumbledore did that? I mean, he completely twisted the story for his own needs! He completely forgot about Hermione and Draco, and he forced you to be a scapegoat while he made the rest of us seem like heroes!" Neville asked. His positive views about Dumbledore had been diminishing since the time he had put Percy into a coma, but this completely broke any hold Dumbledore may have had on him.

"I mean, I can't say anything as to why he gave Weasley so many points, but the fact that he took away from you and just used the same reasons he gave us the points as an excuse just screams that he's planning something." Harry added.

"I'm only guessing, but I think he's trying to separate me from the rest of Gryffindor, and eventually the two of you. I think he thinks that by taking me out of the picture, he can convince you to do whatever he wanted." Percy leaned in close to whisper to his friend and brother.

"Maybe, but why does he want you out of the picture so badly? I mean, you're just a kid, for Merlin's sake! No offense." Neville exclaimed.

Percy waved his hand, as if to bat the statement away. "None taken."

"He does have a point though, Percy. Why _does_ Dumbledore want you away from me so badly?" Harry wondered.

"Other than what I just said about getting you to fall in line and be his 'Perfect Little Savior' Harry? I don't know. But what I do know is that Dumbledore will have to take some time off plotting for a while." There was a little smirk at the corner of Percy's mouth towards the end of what he said, and that instantly made Harry suspicious.

"What did you do?" He asked. Percy's smirk grew bigger.

"Oh nothing, but let's just say that those fireworks weren't the _only_ ones that Fred and George rigged up."

Harry's eyes widened and a grin subconsciously grew on his face as any envy he felt towards the Weasley Twins was swept away by Percy's statement. "You didn't?"

 _"I_ didn't do anything. Those two, on the other hand…" Percy trailed off purposely.

"What? What did you do?" Neville asked, lost in the unspoken conversation between the twins.

"Well, I _might've_ planted the idea in their heads to set up some fireworks in Dumbledore's office." Percy admitted.

Harry burst out laughing, and wiped non-existent tears from his eyes.

"Th-that is the best thing I've ever heard!" He gasped, barely able to breath due to how hard he was laughing.

That broke the tension, and the rest of the Feast was filled with jokes and casual conversation. Percy knew it wouldn't stay that way for long, but he hoped that he and Harry would have more moments like this in the future.

 **Hey guys, Butterlover328 here and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I meant to get this out yesterday, but when I went to upload it, I realized that if I waited until today, it would be the one year anniversary since I started uploading my story here, and I'm really excited about it! You guys have by far been my most popular readers, and I just want to thank you all for reading this story. It's been a long year, and I'm glad that you guys have loved my story so much that you keep coming back again and again for more. You guys are awesome and I know that I don't tell you that as much as I should, so thank you so much for all that you have done! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but I don't know when that'll be for the reasons in the A/N above, but I promise I'll have the next part done as soon as I can, or I'll start posting the revised chapters within the next two weeks or so. Thank you again, and I'll see you guys later. Bye!**

 **~Butterlover328**


	24. Chapter 16 (Part 2)

**Hey guys, Butterlover328 here! I know it's been a long time since my last update, but hopefully since it's longer than normal, that will make up for it. I have no idea when my next update will be due to school, lacrosse, and other activities I have this semester, but I'll try to get something out before the school year ends, although I can't make any promises. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy the update, and I'll see you guys later! Bye!**

 **~Butterlover328**

In the midst of the danger and chaos, the twins had almost forgotten about their exam results. So when Hermione dragged them to the board that listed the scores of the first years in the Great Hall, they were not surprised to find out that Hermione had made the top of the class, with Harry only a few points behind. Draco had taken third with only five points behind Harry, and Percy was only a point or two behind him. Even though Neville accidentally messed up on his Potions practical exam, his score in Herbology brought his grade up tremendously, landing him a solid E overall and 10th in their year.

The day before they boarded the train to go home, Percy received a letter from his mother. As always, a package of blue cookies arrived with it, which he shared with his friends underneath the tree by the Black Lake. The letter explained that the twins would meet up with her when they went to the Muggle side of King's Cross Station, and they would spend the night in the hotel she was staying at before taking a Portkey to Manhattan. The letter also warned him not to open a letter that would be given to them by the professors, and to stop Harry from doing it as well. Percy was a little curious at that, but would follow his mother's wishes as he knew she had told him to do so for a good reason.

When they received the letters the professors were handing out, Percy made sure to be next to Harry. As he was handed his, the hair on the back of his neck stood up as a strange feeling swept over him.

"Don't open the letter." Percy cautioned as his brother was about to break the seal.

"Why not? It's just a letter." Harry asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't know, but Mom told me not to, so she must have a reason." Percy asked. Harry shrugged, but knew that Sally was right more often than not, so he and Percy stuck the envelopes in their trunks when no one was looking.

"I always hope they forget to give us these stupid letters." Fred said as he received his letter.

"I know Gred, they always say the same thing every year. 'Don't use magic outside of school, don't use magic in front of muggles, blah blah blah.'" George spoke, opening his at the same time as his twin.

Harry's eyes widened when the hairs on the back of his neck rose as his instincts suddenly went on haywire around the Weasley Twins, and in a moment of panic he pulled on the twin bond to reassure himself. Percy wasn't expecting it as he was glancing at the Weasley Twins in curiosity to try to discover why his mother was so insistent on them, and nearly collapsed when he felt the strong tug on the bond. When he looked at Harry, he could see the well-hidden fear in his eyes, and immediately started sending calming thoughts through the bond to soothe him. When Harry started to calm down, they silently agreed to dispose of the letters as soon as they got off the train, and to make sure they never opened them when they were given out each year, no matter the consequences.

The next day passed by quickly for the twins, as they spent the hours on the train making memories with their friends. They were only interrupted by Weasley once who , and he was dealt with quickly by Fred and George. The initial panic that Harry had around them had subsided, but he felt itchy around them and felt like he needed to take a bath when they left with their brother in tow.

To pass the time, the five friends discussed their plans for summer, and made plans to meet at Diagon Alley when they got their letters to get their supplies. Percy had told Harry all about what to expect that summer, with the highlight being the trip to Montauk that Percy and his mother went on ever year. Percy complained that Smelly Gabe hadn't let them go for the last two years because of money problems, but he said that this year, he was going to convert some galleons to dollars now that they could access the Potter vault.

When the train finally stopped, the five went their separate ways as Neville and Draco went to find their families on the platform. Hermione thought she had forgotten something on the train, so the twins went through the barrier together.

"I'm going to use the loo really quick. I'll be right back!" Harry yelled, breaking into a run. Percy shook his head in amusement and waited by the barrier for his brother to return when a meaty hand clamped his shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

"There you are, boy. You think it's funny, making us waste our time on you? When we get home I'll-"

Percy acted on instinct, dropping to his knees and hooking his foot behind the man's knee. Though it took more effort than usual due to his size, the man's feet swept out from under him, and he released Percy to try to stop his fall. Percy didn't turn around, he just stood up and ran from the man. He could hear the man shouting for him to come back, but adrenaline was pumping through his veins and soon, he couldn't hear the man anymore.

He waited a few minutes to catch his breath before he made his way back to the barrier, keeping an eye out for the man. When he thought the coast was clear, he went back to get his trunk, but as he returned to the barrier, he ended up getting tackled by a large boy when he wasn't suspecting it. The boy pinned him to the ground, and Percy glared at the boy, but was unable to move as the man came towards him. As if they had practiced this, the boy rolled off of Percy just as the man clamped his hand on his arm, so he wasn't able to escape again.

"Come on boy, we don't have all day to dawdle here." He leaned towards Percy's ear. "If you try to run again or make a sound I'll make sure that you wish you were never born."

Percy knew he couldn't fight his way out of this, so he closed his eyes and concentrated on the bond between him and Harry.

 _Harry! Get my mom! I'm being kidnapped!_ He thought frantically.

 _'On it Perce, where are you?'_

 _They're taking me to the exit. It's a large man and boy, as well as a tall, skinny woman._

 _'Wait a second, did the man call you boy?'_

 _Yeah, why?_

 _'Those are my relatives! They must think that you're me!'_

 _Well we are twins, I can see why they think that._ Percy snorted, gaining the attention of the man.

"What's so funny, boy?" The man squeezed his arm tighter and Percy winced in pain.

"Nothing really, just the fact that I'm really surprised you can walk with all the fat weighing you down." Percy retorted, only to feel a sharp pain in his wrist where the man squeezed him even tighter. Percy let out a deep breath; he was pretty sure the man had just sprained his wrist, but he's had worse in the past and tried to focus on his breathing to deal with the pain.

 _Anytime now, Harry._ He thought worriedly as he saw how close they were to the exit. Harry had told him several stories of the Dursleys while they were growing up through the twin bond, and he did not want to know first hand if the stories he claimed were true.

 _'We're coming, Percy. Just hang on!'_

 _I''m trying._ Percy grit his teeth, the man reminded him too much of Smelly Gabe. His eyes widened as he realized how much closer they were to the exit than when he spaced out.

"Excuse me sir, but what are you doing with my son?" Percy silently sighed in relief as he heard his mother's voice.

Mr. Dursley turned around, surprised to see a woman glaring furiously at him. Percy knew that his brother had thrown the invisibility cloak over himself to hide from his relatives' view. Dursley smiled, thinking it would calm down the woman.

"I apologize, miss. I must have mistaken your son for my nephew. He's a troublemaker, that one, in need of good discipline. If you see him, please tell him that his aunt and uncle are at the entrance of the station waiting for him so we can go home."

"I don't believe that will be necessary, Uncle Vernon." Harry said, revealing himself. Vernon's eyes widened.

"Ah, Harry, there you are. I was beginning to think you were lost. Come along now, we're leaving." Dursley turned, releasing Percy from his grip with as much subtlety as he could manage, which wasn't much.

"I don't think so. In fact, I'm going to stay with Mrs. Jackson and my brother for the summer instead." Harry declared, mimicking Draco's posture as he tilted his chin up at

Vernon's eyes bulged as he heard the word "brother", but he started chuckling as if Harry had made a joke. "The boy has quite the imagination, doesn't he? He's an only child, I'm afraid. His parents were killed in a car accident when he was a infant, so he was sent to live with us. Quite an unruly boy though, unlike Dudley over here." He gestured over to the boy, who puffed up like a Peacock with pride.

"Oh really, then why are we able to have a connection that only magical twins have, and how was my birth name Potter before I was adopted?" Percy bit out as he glared at the man, his teeth clenched in pain while watching Dursley pale several shades until his face was grey.

"You f-freak! T-The letter said you were dead!" He spluttered in a mixture of shock and fear. Percy's eyes darkened and he sent his "Deluxe I'll-Kill-You-Later" glare at Vernon, barely letting himself feel the satisfaction of scaring Harry's abusers as Dursley took several steps back to distance himself from the twins and Sally. Petunia and Dudley looked on in horror, too scared of attracting attention and the twins to move or help Vernon in any way, shape, or form.

"What letter?" Harry was surprised to hear Percy speak in such a dark tone as he demanded his uncle to answer him, and was once again reminded of how dangerous his brother could be if he was hurt.

"The one that old coot gave us when he left the boy on our doorstep that wretched night." Vernon spat. The twins' eyes widened as they realized the cause of this.

"Dumbledore." They spoke in unison, spooking Vernon as he pushed Percy away from him.

"Just take him! I don't care anymore! Just get the freak away from us!" He exclaimed, once more turning the glares of the twins on him, along with a glare from Sally.

"Let me get one thing straight," Sally interrupted, a hint of anger laced in her voice as she spoke. "The boys are not, and never will be, freaks. From what I've heard about and seen of Harry, he's a sweet boy that has a good head on his shoulders, and is kind enough to take everything the world has thrown at him thus far and only show compassion in exchange, no thanks to you. In fact, it is only because we are in a public area that I am not giving you and your family what you justly deserve. So, I suggest that you quit while you're ahead and leave us immediately. You wouldn't want to do something you regret, would you?" She smiled thinly. Percy shuddered despite his anger and his eyes flicked to his mother. He had never seen this side from her before, and so he quickly changed the subject to divert her attention away and prevent her from doing something that she may regret.

"Hey Mom, Harry and I need to unpack, so how about we just head back to the hotel and get situated there? Maybe later we can also go out to eat and discuss what our plans are for the summer?" Percy asked, drawing his mother's attention away from the Dursleys. As much as he hated them, he wasn't sure they deserved what his mother was about to dish out. He had a feeling it wasn't as one-sided as they believed, and he hoped that he wasn't making a big mistake by letting the Dursleys get off easily for now.

Sally's face was hard as she first glanced at her son, but Percy's pleading look softened her own expression and she nodded slightly before she turned back to the Dursleys.

"You're lucky that I'm letting you off the hook for now, but if I find out that what you did to Harry all those years were of your own free will and uninfluenced by magic, then so help me Zeus I will return and make you pay for what you have done to him. Do you understand?" Sally's voice was soft yet fierce as she spoke, indicating that she was serious and shouldn't be messed with. Vernon's face was nearly puke green as he tried to digest the idea of being influenced by magic, and he nodded silently and sharply before grabbing ahold of his equally puce wife and son and brusquely heading towards their car. Percy and Sally shared a quick look of pride and amusement before they were interrupted by Harry.

"Thank you Sally, you have no idea how much it means to me that you scared them off." He said, his eyes indicating the truth of his gracious demeanor.

"It was my pleasure. After all, I used to knock the British on their arses all the time. Though this time was verbal, it was still quite fun." Sally said, a hint of vindication still lingering in her voice.

"I mean, did you see their faces when they ran off?" Percy interrupted, laughter threatening to burst out of him as he spoke. "They looked like ghosts! I think your cousin might've peed his pants!"

"Percy." Sally sighed, though when Harry glanced at her, he noticed a gleam of amusement in her eyes. Percy tried to control his laughter, but eventually it grew too strong and he had to bend over and take a moment to catch his breath, which is when Harry went over to Sally and spoke so that only she could hear.

"You know, I was really worried that I would be forced to stay with them this summer. They looked really mad, so if you hadn't stepped in, this could've been the worst summer I've had yet. I might not have been able to go to Hogwarts next year, and then where would I be?" He stopped, then shook his head as if to dismiss the thought.

"What I'm trying to say is thank you. I know I said it before, but I really need you to understand how much your intervention means to me. Percy helped me build my self-confidence a lot this year, and it might've all been worthless if I had gone back to the Dursleys. Everything I've done this year changed me a lot, and I don't want to know what a summer with them would've looked like."

Sally glanced over to check on Percy, who was starting to calm down, before she knelt down to Harry's level and looked at him right in the eye to convey her sincerity. "Harry, you don't have to thank me. You've been through a lot these past few years, and I want to make sure that you never have to go through that sort of pain ever again. Percy and I will protect you as long as we're still breathing, and we're not going anywhere anytime soon."

Harry's eyes were wide as a shocked expression flitted across his face, and his eyes started to well up with tears as he was touched by Sally's promise.

"Thank you." He whispered, as he had absolutely no idea what else to say. How do you show someone you are truly grateful for their existence and everything they've done for you without sounding insincere or wearing out the words that everyone tends to use?

Sally smiled, as if she already knew what he was struggling to say. "You're welcome." She said softly, then proceeded to give Harry something he had never gotten from an adult. A hug.

Harry gasped sharply as he felt Sally's arms wrap around him, and he froze, not knowing what to do. He felt awkward for a moment, but eventually he could sense the comfort of the hug and relaxed, eventually wrapping his arms around her as well. Harry suddenly understood why Percy loved to hug people, if he had grown up with hugs like this one. He felt a sudden spark of jealousy for his twin, from that ugly side of him that wanted the Dursleys to suffer for all they had done, but it fizzled out quickly as he realized he could have as many hugs as he wanted now, and all he had to do was ask.

"Aww, group hug!" Percy shouted as he came across the scene, his arms grappling to encompass them both. Harry hadn't been expecting the oncoming onslaught and was startled, but once he realized it was Percy, he relaxed once again and basked in the comfort the Jacksons were enveloping him in. They stayed like that for a few more moments, until Percy realized something and sprung back.

"Oh crap, my trunk's still at the barrier! We need to go back and get it before someone finds it!" He exclaimed, taking a moment for his words to register before he started to sprint towards the barrier. Harry recognized that whatever moment he and Sally had was over and shook his head softly at the antics of his twin.

"We should probably follow him. Who knows what trouble he'll get into on his own?" He said, gesturing in the direction Percy went. Sally smiled bemusedly before standing up and grabbing hold of the trolley that held Harry's trunk and Athena's empty cage. The owl had nipped and scratched the twins when they tried to get her back in her cage for the train ride home, even when they had dumped all her treats into it, so they had just written a quick note and sent her off to meet them at the apartment.

"Go on ahead, I'll meet you two there." Sally replied. Harry nodded and took off, racing to reach his brother.

When Percy arrived at the Barrier, he took a quick assessment of the area around it to try to find his trunk. When his eyes landed on it, he sighed in relief.

"There it is!" He exclaimed, heading over to where it had been left innocently to the right of the Barrier. He tried to pick it up and carry it on his own back towards Harry and Sally, but he had forgotten to lighten the weight of the trunk before he left Hogwarts, and he was starting to get tired after all the physical exertion he had been put through that day, so he was struggling to carry it himself.

"Need any help there, Mr. Jackson?" A voice said from behind. Percy turned to face the voice, and his face lit up in surprise at who he found.

"Chiron, Grover! What are you guys doing here?" He asked, baffled as to how a centaur and a satyr could blend in on the Muggle side of the Barrier. Chiron was in a wheelchair that he could only fit in through magic if Percy had remembered the size of his true form correctly, and Grover was wearing a Rasta cap and sneakers to hide his horns and hooves, and was using crutches to move around and disguise his unusual posture.

"I seem to recall mentioning that we would meet you and Mr. Potter at the station. Granted, we were a little late, but we were here. Where were you?" Chiron asked as his eyebrow rose up in curiosity. Percy felt like he had been caught with his hand in a blue cookie jar, and he rubbed the back of his neck as his face flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I forgot that you said that, and we had a little problem to take care of. I'm just glad that I forgot my trunk here and realized it as we were heading out, or I would've completely forgotten." He explained.

"I see," Chiron nodded. "Is your brother-" He started, but was interrupted by Harry nearly barreling into his twin as he tried to stop running.

"Percy, you shouldn't have taken off like that!" Harry exclaimed, slightly winded from his run across the station.

"Sorry Harry, but look who I found!" Percy said, pointing to Chiron and Grover. Harry looked over Percy's shoulder, and it took a second to recognize them, but once he did, he was just as surprised as Percy had been.

"Wow Grover, nice hat." He said, not sure of what else to say. The satyr shrugged.

"Thanks Harry. How was the rest of the school year for you?"

"Hectic, but I ended up doing well on my exams, so that's a plus." He replied, feeling slightly awkward. There was a hesitant pause before Chiron cleared his throat.

"Anyways, as I was going to say, are your guardians here? I would like to discuss something with them for a moment." He asked.

"Uh, yeah. My Mom should be here any moment, and Harry's staying with us this Summer." Percy answered, just as Sally arrived with the trolley.

"Alright Percy, let me help you get your trunk on the trolley and then we can leave. I've got some blue cookies waiting for you two in the car that will start to melt soon if we don't hurry." She said, moving over to Percy to grab one side of his trunk.

"Wait, Mom! Before we go, I need you to meet someone. This is Chiron and Grover, and they need to talk to you about something." Percy insisted. Sally let go of the trunk warily, remember what had happened a few minutes before. However, as she watched her son, she realized that neither him nor Harry were tense or showing any other sign that they were being threatened, so she relaxed and smiled politely.

"Hi, I'm Sally Jackson. I'm Percy's guardian and I'm looking after Harry this summer as well." She said, holding out her hand for Chiron to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Chiron, and this is Grover. We're representatives from a special Summer Camp." Chiron had shaken her hand firmly, watching for any suspicious movements. Sally's shoulders stiffened for a short second, but relaxed once again in a split second, which went unnoticed to everyone except Chiron. Her eyes held a hint of recognition, like Chiron's name was familiar, but she couldn't remember why. Chiron mentally checked to see if he had recently had any students named Jackson, but he couldn't recall any, and so he shrugged it off for the meantime.

"Ms. Jackson, are you aware of how special the boys in your care are?" He asked curiously. Sally's eyes held him in a cautious, yet kind, stare.

"I'm aware of the gifts Harry and Percy possess from their Mother." She said carefully, her words holding more than one meaning.

"Indeed." Chiron said, correctly interpreting the hidden message. "Well then Ms. Jackson, shall we go somewhere less public? This information is not meant for prying ears, and by that, I do not mean the boys."

Sally thought it over for a moment, mentally calculating the pros and cons of the situation. Finally, she decided to go with her gut and agree, so she nodded silently and ushered them into a small, empty office, where she threw up some privacy and Muggle-Repelling charms before turning to Chiron once again.

"We should be good now, if you want to continue." She said, stashing her wand away once again.

"Very well. Ms. Jackson, Grover and I met the boys earlier this year at Hogwarts and had quite the enlightening conversation, of which the contents I am about to share with you. As you are a witch, the nature of which I am about to tell you may be very surprising, but I hope that you let me finish what I am about to say before you immediately disregard it."

Sally raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I'm not sure what me being a witch has to do with anything, but I'll listen."

Grover let out a nervous bleat. "Chiron, are you sure we should be telling her this? If they find out-"

"It is the only way to keep the boys safe." Chiron interrupted. "I will explain my actions to them if need be." Grover nodded uneasily, but let the matter go and pulled a can out of his bag and started munching on it in the corner, as if to hide from the conversation.

"Now, Ms. Jackson, I'm not going to beat around the bush any longer. Are you aware of the Greek Gods?"

Sally watched him carefully with a confused expression on her features, before something clicked and her eyes widened in realization.

"You're Chiron, the one mentioned in the journals." She said, her voice holding a mix of awe and trepidation.

Now it was Chiron's turn to be confused. "Journals? What journals?"

Sally reached into her purse and pulled out several old, leather-bound books. She handed them to Chiron so that he could go through them.

"Mom, what's going on? You know about demigods?" Percy asked, feeling slightly hurt and confused.

Sally looked at Percy, guilt shimmering in her eyes.

"I should've told you sooner, but I couldn't risk you getting hurt. I tried to tell you when you got your Hogwarts letter, but then we got distracted talking about Harry and I wanted to keep you safe for just a while longer. I promise, I was only trying to protect you."

"Mom," He said, his voice tinged with unease. "What were you trying to protect me from?"

Sally glanced at Chiron - who was wholly focused on the journal in his lap - and Grover - who had gotten over his freakout and was reading the same journal over Chiron's shoulder - and squatted down in front of the twins, and grasped Percy's arms as a comforting gesture.

"Percy, the journals were written by my many times Great Grandmother, who was the last person to be both a wizard and a demigod. She kept the journals hidden in a secret trunk that she trusted to the goblins' personal care to protect them until the time was right for wizards and demigods to meet once again. I only learned about the journals and the Greek world in general when you were given to me."

"You see, back when my ancestor was still alive, the wizards and demigods knew of the other's existence and often intermarried and had children, or the gods themselves would have children with a witch or wizard. But when she was young, the wizards grew jealous of the demigods' power and wanted it for themselves. A war soon broke out, and children like my ancestor were forced to pick a side and be pitted against their friends and family. Eventually, the Ministry of Magic had banned wizard-demigod relationships and ordered the extermination of all children that possessed both magic and Greek blood, as they were deemed far too powerful and dangerous. My ancestor fled to America and forged a new identity to protect herself from persecution, but eventually she was found by a satyr sent by her father, Lord Apollo, and was convinced to return to Great Britain to attend a special camp for demigods. When she returned, she discovered that all knowledge of wizards and magic had been erased from the Greeks, and all knowledge of demigods had been erased from the Wizarding World as well." Sally explained.

"But what does that have to do with us?" Percy interrupted. Sally glanced at him, and he noticed for the first time how her shoulders sagged down and her normally bright eyes were dark with guilt and worry. He felt his own guilt gnawing at him, and so he quickly shut up and let her continue with a silent apology.

"I mentioned that my ancestor was a Daughter of Apollo, right?" Sally asked, at which both of the twins nodded. "Well, part of her father's domain is prophecy, which was something she inherited from him, mostly through dreams. As such, she had several dreams about the future, mostly pertaining to the two of you." At this, the twins' eyes widened in shock and they exchanged a quick look, but neither of them interrupted Sally, and for that she was grateful.

"She wrote down what she saw in the journals, but she also wrote a warning for me. The world of the Greeks is a harsh place, full of monsters that wouldn't hesitate to kill you, and I had to prepare you for what you would soon face. I couldn't let you go to camp too early or you would've been killed, but I had to find a way to keep the monsters from finding you, so I married Gabe to cover up your scent."

"You married Smelly Gabe to keep me safe?" Percy asked, a horrified expression on his face, and he took several steps back to give himself space to breathe as he tried to process this new information. Harry tried to step closer to comfort his brother, but Percy stepped back further and shook his head, missing the hurt that flashed on Harry's face when he did. Sally stood up, walked over to Harry, and started rubbing his arm in comfort. Harry glanced up at her in confusion.

"Give him a moment to calm down, this is a big deal for him." She said softly. Harry nodded and murmured his assent absently, but he was more focused on his brother as he watched Percy freak out, and felt helpless in the face of this problem.

Grover sniffed as he read, but then perked up as he noticed that Percy's scent was getting stronger. He glanced at the boy in question and was flooded with distress as he read the turbulent emotions on Percy's face. Grover balked at the strength of Percy's emotions, and his eyes flashed towards Chiron, who was still immersed in the journal, and shook his shoulder to alert him to the situation.

Chiron looked up from the journal and immediately noticed the position of the brothers. He closed the journal and quickly wheeled over to Sally and Harry, Grover quickly hobbling along after him.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked Sally, noticing the raw emotion on Harry's face and the resigned expression on her own. She just shook her head.

"It never helps to bottle up your emotions. I'd rather him let them out now when it's manageable than later when he might explode at the worst moment." Sally said. Chiron nodded, though he didn't look like he had been comforted by that explanation, but he held his tongue as they all waited anxiously to see what was to come.

Eventually, Percy calmed down enough to use his Occlumency shields that he had been slowly rebuilding to regain control of his emotions, and the room was silent save for his deep breaths as he processed the earth-shattering news that Sally had told him.

"So, what now?" He finally asked, his voice slightly broken as he gazed at his Mom.

"Well, now that you know what you are, and you aren't behind the wards of Hogwarts, yours and Harry's scents are extremely potent. You two need to be behind some powerful warding soon, or else every monster within 25 miles of here will be barreling through the doors in an attempt to get to you. Now, Ms. Jackson, have you already made plans to reach the US?" Chiron stated, directing his attention to Sally as he asked her his question.

"We already have an International Portkey set to leave soon. I know that this isn't the best place to leave from, but we don't have much of a choice now but to find a close alleyway to hide in once the time to leave has come." She answered.

"I see. In that case, would you mind taking Grover along with you, so that he could direct the boys to Camp? I could give you my card, but it would be easier to have him go along with you three for protection, and it would save me some money for airfare." Chiron asked gently.

"Protection? How would bringing Grover along protect us?" Harry asked, blurting out the question in curiosity.

"Mr. Potter, it is a satyr's job to find demigods and bring them to Camp Half-Blood for their protection. Granted, this is only Grover's second assignment, but I have faith that he will succeed, especially since you two have magic as well in case you need to use it."

"But isn't using magic outside of school illegal until you graduate?" Harry rebutted. Percy moved over to him and wrapped an arm around his twin's shoulder, interested in what Chiron had to say as well.

"Normally, it is," Sally answered. "but the Trace is placed upon someone with the letters that were given to you, so unless you opened the letters and touched them, you don't have the Trace on you. Also, the Magical Congress has a different system for protecting the Statute of Secrecy, and the relationship between Wizarding America and Britain isn't as benevolent as the mortal alliance is, so if anyone from Britain were to investigate, the American Aurors wouldn't be happy about their intrusion."

"Okay." Percy replied as he stored the knowledge away for future use, while Harry scrunched up his eyebrows and mouthed "Aurors?" underneath his breath, trying to figure out the unfamiliar word. However, he just shook his head and vowed to ask his brother about it later.

Sally checked the time and frowned slightly. "If we're going to make this portkey, we need to find an alley really quickly. Chiron," She said, turning to the centaur. "The boys will be at the Camp as soon as possible, but I'm unsure when that will be. Expect us there in the next day or two."

"That's fine, Ms. Jackson, although the sooner the better. I hope you have a safe trip home." He responded. Sally smiled slightly at him, then turned back to the boys and Grover, who had moved to the boys' position when Chiron had first suggested his involvement in the trip, although he was clearly nervous about the whole thing due to his clammy hands that he continuously tried to wipe on his shirt. He wasn't a fan of Portkeys after the last one he used to get to England, so he gulped in fear as Sally gave him a reassuring smile and led three boys out of King's Cross Station and into a hidden alleyway after saying goodbye to Chiron and recollecting the journals.

Harry and Percy were relatively quiet as they left King's Cross, although inside their minds they were conversing a mile a minute as they tried to fully process what they had just learned. Their minds were abuzz as they reached the hidden alleyway, and Grover had to shake Percy to break him out of his glassy-eyed gaze and get his attention. Harry snapped his focus back to the outside world a few seconds after as Sally pulled out a length of rope and calmly instructed everyone to grab on tight. Grover couldn't resist wrapping the rope around his hand twice so he wouldn't lose his grip prematurely, and the others grabbed on as Sally counted down the time, and they vanished without a sound as they were whisked away to the US, a new adventure awaiting them.


End file.
